26 Days
by Kinng
Summary: Jack invites Kim to spend 26 days with him at his beach house for the summer. Jack came up with an challenge called "26 Days". They will do activities starting off with a letter each day in alphabetical order for 26 days. Will Jack and Kim grow closer as friends? Closer than friends?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **First**** ever Kickin' it story, please review. It motivates me to update quicker.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, wish I did.**

**Me: On to the story...**

...

**Jack's POV**

"It's summer." I yelled loudly entering the dojo relieved that's there no more school.

Jerry and Milton were sparing even though their skills weren't ... prepared. Even though they were my friends, I thought they needed to improve a lot.

"My sensitive eardrums." Milton whined, using his hands to cover his ears as Jerry perfected a side kick to Milton's stomach who was completely distracted.

Milton felled losing the match.

"WHOOOOO!" Jerry cheered. "Jack, you seen my side kick yo?"

"Yea man. Great job." I said praising him on doing his first side kick. It wasn't everyday where you seen Jerry do something right.

Milton got up. "No fair, Jack's yelling distracted me."

"Face it Milton, I'm the new Jack."

I chuckled at this knowing what Jerry said wasn't true.

"Aye, where's Kim?" I said looking around the dojo. Jerry lifted his arm towards the entrance.

Milton fanned his nose. "Jerry, your pits smells worse than the school lunch and trust me, the school lunch really smells."

I blocked my nose.

"She's at Falafel Phil's, yo?" Jerry said. "And Milton, you got to stop hating on me, I'm the new Jack." Jerry bragged.

"Allright thanks." I said leaving the dojo.

...

As I entered Falafel Phil's, I immediately seen Kim at our regular table ... crying. Tears were streaming down her face and eyes were getting red. I approached the table slowly.

"Hey Kim." I said, she wiped her eyes and then sniffled.

"H-Hey Jack." She replied with a hint of depression in her voice, I couldn't stand to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" I said, hoping that she wouldn't break down.

"It's nothing..."

"You're sure?" I questioned, taking a seat across from her. She nodded.

She started to cry again. " N-No , my mom and dad is leaving me all by my myself this summer. H-How could they do that...?"

When she'd cried, my world always turned upside down. It was rare to see Kim cry since she was a tomboy and we hanged out everyday. It was one of the first times I've seen her cry.

"I'm sorry." I said. "But um - what you're planning to do during summer?" I added.

Kim sniffled. "I don't know, going to the dojo everyday.. thinking of my parents." Kim continued to cry putting her head on the table.

I couldn't take this anymore. "Kim, do you want to do something fun to get your mind off your parents?

"Like what?" Kim's head remained on the table.

"I was planning on going to my beach house for part of the summer. Wanna join? It's just 4 miles away." I insisted as Kim put her head up.

"You have a beach house?" Kim questioned.

"Actually it's my family but my parents gave me the keys for the summer so yea, it's mine for the summer."

"When you're going?" Kim said, her voice a bit under control.

I scratched my head my eyes locked directly at Kim's. I always had a crush on her but I didn't like to admit it. "Tommorow..."

"Tommorow?" Kim said, surprised.

I nodded. "Yeah, are you coming?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know .. I wished I could enjoy my summer with my careless parents who had to go on their stupid anniversary. I planned alot of activities and vacations." Her eyes motioning to the falafel balls.

"If you come, I have an activity planned."

Kim looked up at me, obviously curious. "What activity?"

"I call it "26 Days."

"26 Days?"

"Yeah - each day we do an activity starting off with the letter of the alphabet. 26 days, 26 alphabet letters."

Kim attempted to smile. "Sounds creative."

"Don't put my creativity to waste, wanna join?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'd liked that.

"Great - pack up tonight. I'll pick you up tommorow at 8 at your place." I said, standing up about to leave. "I'm about to go back to the dojo and don't let your parents get you all depressed. I'll always be here for you."

Kim's cheeks brightened to a peachy red. "Thanks Jack."

"Don't mention it." I winked at her before leaving.

...

**Kim's POV**

Jack just winked at me. My insides were just melting inside, I felt alot better. Jack always been there for me like he said.

Maybe this little "vacation" will get my mind off things. Spending 26 days with Jack in a beach house sounds perfect.

I always liked Jack but I can never bring it to myself to admit it to the guys. They will always tease me everytime Jack and I are by each other.

I needed to think about what I'm going to pack. I had so many clothes I bought before the summer came. Blouses, dresses, skirts, and shoes. I had a lot of options but I decided to think about it later.

So I went back to eating my falafel balls thinking about my vacation with Jack.

...

**A/N: Done! I really been watching Kickin' it alot lately. The whole story revolves around Jack and Kim. Noone else. But maybe the other guys in future chapters but I'm not sure yet. I hope you guys like it. PLEASEEEEE REVIEW! In order to continue, I need a lot of reviews. After reading, please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Ready

**A/N: Please keep reviewing. I need more and more but I'm getting positive feedback so far. R&R. **

**Me: on to the story...**

**Chapter 2: Getting Ready**

**...**

**Kim's POV**

At home...

It was nighttime now. I was in my room keep taking clothes from my closet seeing which one will be good to wear casually. I already packed my swimsuits so that was out of the way. I had some cute blouses that was perfect for the summer, I tossed my pink blouse with a ribbon by the collar into my luggage. I keep lounging through my whole closet and I took some jean shorts and sweats.

Ugh! I was frustrated. I been loafing in the closet for a while now and I still haven't been done packing. So far, I packed my care products, jean shorts, some blouses, and my swimsuits. I needed like 26 outfits since we're staying there 26 days. I'm a girl too, I like to wear all kinds of different combinations. I tossed some of my pj's just for nights.

As I scanned through the closet for some cute shirts, my phone ringed loudly the casual iphone ringtone. I tossed the hello kitty shirt I was holding into my luggage and picked up my phone not looking at the screen yet.

Probably my careless dad... or mom ... I looked at the screen. It was Jack! I quickly picked up.

"What's up Jack?"

"Kim, you're done packing?" Jack's voice was so cute over the phone.

"No, I'm still looking for my outfits. I still have a lot to pack." I chuckled.

"That long, well it's no biggie. Remember I'm coming at 8 tommorow."

I played with my hair. "Yeah, I know."

"Great, I'm driving there tommorow. Believe it or not, I got my lincense."

"Get out." I said shocked. Jack was like just 16.

"No really. My dad gave me lessons and now you'll see me in my brand new Hummer." Jack said obviously bragging.

"That's great. I get free rides right?" I said, joking.

"Haha yeah of course." Jack laughed.

"Jack, um I got a question I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"I got a question about that activity, 26 Days. You're choosing the activities right?

"That's not a question and no, we takes turn choosing activities. Like I use A, you use B, I use C, you use.."

I cutted him off. "I got it..." I said, smiling so hard that thank god Jack wasn't here to see me.

"Allright then pushy. Guess you don't want a ride?"

"No, I'm sorry." I said moving the hangers in my closet to look for more cute blouses.

Kim, as much as I love talking to you, We'll talk tommorow."

"Ok... I love you." I silently said, realizing what I said but I covered my mouth.

"Huh, what you said?"

"I said um, I found my -um- new shoes. Bye Jack." I said quickly hanging up. "Stupid." I said to myself.

...

**Jack's POV**

Kim got new shoes, cool. I tossed my can of hairspray into my bag to complete my packing. I set it near my locker, I was at the dojo. Milton and Jerry was still here. They were sparing again but since time, no distractions. I sat on the bench just watching their match.

"Waaaahhhh." Jerry growled putting Milton into a armbar dragging him on the floor.

"I give up, I give up." Milton whimpered tapping out. Jerry released him from the submission.

Jerry stood up posing. "WHOOOOO!"

"Great job man." I said to Jerry.

"Thanks, yo." Jerry said, putting a towel on his shoulders. "You want to spare tommorow, Jack."

"I can't, I'm going on vacation."

"Where you're going?" Milton asked getting up from the mat.

"My beach house just 4 miles away." I answered.

"No way, can I come?" Jerry begged.

"Ah-hum." Milton cleared his throat.

"Can we come?" Jerry corrected.

"Can't. I already invited Kim..."

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH." Milton and Jerry howled in unison.

"What?" I played with my hair.

"You want to have some alone time with Kim, admit it. Jerry said, folding his arms pressing it against his Gi.

As much as that was true, I didn't want to admit that.

"No, she was depressed that her parents are spending their anniversary somewhere else and they just left her alone for the whole summer. And I decided to bring her and make her feel better."

Jerry scoffed. "Yeah, that's the reason." Milton agreed.

"It's true."

"But can we come than?"

"No, it only has 2 rooms and Rudy might need you guys to help around the dojo." I said, hoping Jerry would buy it.

"Fine." Jerry finally gave in. "Milton, let spare again." Jerry got back on the mat.

Milton stepped onto the mat. "I'll use my height advantage and quick wits to outsmart you thus defeating you in 9.3 seconds."

Milton bowed. Jerry didn't. He yanked down Milton's shorts.

"Holy Christmas nuts." Milton said, trying to pull back up his pants quickly as Jerry leg sweep Milton. Milton felled.

"I won 3 times today Milton. WHOOOO!" He howled.

"No fair, you can't pull down somebody elses pants." Milton said , getting up from the mat.

"Too bad, I do what I want "Jerry" style." Jerry said.

"Well your style is whack." Milton spoke back.

"Forget you, Milly." Jerry said to Milton.

"Milly?" Milton seems confused.

"That's your nickname meat." Jerry said, stepping off the mat.

Milton stepped on the mat afterwards. "Whatever."

"So Jack, when you're gonna bust a move on that blonde?" Jerry said smirking.

"If "that blonde" is Kim, I'm not." I said.

"Don't be a wuss." Jerry said, patting my back.

"Don't worry about Jack, worry about yourself Jerry. When the last time you had a girlfriend?" Milton cuffed his arms together.

They enraged into a pointless argument as I got tired of this.

"I'm heading home..." I said carrying the luggage. But they didn't hear or noticed. They were to busy with their indistinct arguing.

That when I left the dojo. The dark skies were beautiful, you can hear the crickets chirp. I continued to walk thinking about the 26 days with Kim.

...

**A/N: Finished with Chapter 2. Read and review. If you like the story, review. If you read the story, review. Just review please. Next chapter will start the vacation, Stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1: Letter A

A/N:** Need more reviews guys, come on. If you're reading, review. I will continue if reviews keep coming. **

**Me: On to the story...**

**Chapter 3: Letter A**

**...**

**Kim's Pov**

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp.

I woke up to the harmony of doves outside my window. I slouched up from my bed and headed to the bathroom which was already in my room. I glanced at the clock that hung up above the mirror in the bathroom. 7:40. 20 more minutes until Jack picked me up.

I turned on the sink and splashed the cool water against my face. Then I decided to wash up so time will fly while I wait for Jack.

I started to run a bath.

...

8:00. I looked out my window seeing if Jack's hummer would pull over my driveway. Jack did say he was going to pick me up at 8 tommorow. Then, a red hummer stopped near my yard.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Jack's horn went off signaling me to come out. It was pretty loud. I gathered my luggage and keys and dashed downstairs to the front door. I left my house locking the door and then walked to Jack's hummer.

Jack lowered down the passenger's window. "Put your stuff on those seats." I entered the passenger's seat and placed my bags in the back seats. I scanned through the hummer, playing with the cushion amd touching some buttons on the side.

"You like?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, it's a nice hummer. Your dad really bought it for you?" I asked, still toying with some buttons.

"Actually, my parents. They used part of their life savings for this hummer. It's all mine." Jack said, pulling a lever.

"Ohhh..." I said, now thinking about my parents who abandoned me for the summer.

...

**Jack's POV**

Kim looked a bit down glaring at her lap now silent. I knew that she was a little sad that her parents left for the summer. To comfort her, I put my right hand on Kim's shoulders as electricity ran through me. I always had this feeling everytime I touch Kim.

Kim looked at my hand on her shoulder. "Look Kim. I know that you're not OK with the feeling that your parents abandoned you for the summer but try to cheer up. I'll do anything to get you to feel better." I placed my hand off Kim.

"Thanks Jack..." Kim said, brightening up. "I'll try to cheer up."

"Great..." I said, starting to drive. "So... since it won't take us long to get there. I'll start off with letter A."

"Ok. What did you have in mind?" Kim asked.

I kept my eyes on the road ahead. "Archery."

"I don't know how to use a bow and arrow."

"I'll teach you if you need help."

"Thanks, you got bows and arrows?" Kim asked, obviously curious.

"I brought some with me, look in the back seats by the side."

I slightly stared at Kim who was looking back to probably spot the bows and arrows. Kim turned over as I quickly fully redirect my attention to driving.

"Wow Jack, you're were prepared for letter A, huh.?" Kim said, chuckling afterwards. Kim's chuckling was cute.

"Um yeah, I thought about after I got home."

"Jack, how much longer until we get there?" Kim said.

"Just a few more minutes." I answered.

"Allright."

...

"Here we are." I said, parking near a tree. We were at the woods.

"So we're going to your beach house afterwards." Kim asked getting out the hummer.

I got out. "Yeah, could you get me the bows and arrows?"

Kim didn't respond and just opened the other door to get the bows and arrows? She walked around my way to hand it to me. "Here you go"

I looked into Kim's majestic blue eyes before taking the items from her. "Thanks, um, did you see a basket in the back too."

Kim nodded. "Yeah,why?"

"Could you get that to?"

Kim smiled. "Yeah, it's no problem." Kim walked around again to get the basket.

"Ok Kim, follow me." I started to walk towards to into the woods.

...

**Kim's POV**

I grabbed the handles of the basket, slammed the door, and began to jog in the woods. Jack was already sitting down by on top of a rock up ahead. I walked slowly as I heard a loud continuous roar. As I entered the part where Jack was, it was a lot brighter than before and the roar was coming from a waterfall.

"Wowwwwwww..." I was amazed at the beautiful sight.

"I knew you would like it." Jack chuckled. "You could set the basket down anywhere."

"What's in here?" I asked curiously setting it down near Jack.

"Food." Jack said standing up shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. "I was quessing we should have a picnic after our activity."

To me, picnics were romantic. I blushed as softly as possible hoping Jack wouldn't see me. Luckily, Jack was picking up the bows from the ground.

"Ready to do some archery?" Jack said, trying to hand me a bow.

"Yeah, but what we're going to target?" I asked, taking the bow from Jack.

"Look above the waterfall." Jack said, picking up some arrows.

I looked up at the glistening waterfall annd spotted a board above the rocky surface of the waterfall. It was wooden. Both had a red circle in the center with black lines circling around it.

"Ladies first." Jack handed me a arrow.

"Thanks." I said taking the arrow, placing the arrow on the nocking point of the bow and aimed precisely trying to aim for the bulleye.

I released as the arrow flew, I hoped it landed on bulleye. But it didn't, it ended going over the waterfall. It wasn't even close.

"Wow Kim, atleast it went up." Jack joked, placing his arrow into a shooting position.

"Kim, you want to close one eye while doing it." Jack said giving me tips. "It will help you concentrate better on the board."

"Oh right, wise guy. Release it." I said crying to have a proper look at Jack's stance.

Jack let go of the strings as it flew up straight landing on the board. I took a good look and the arrow landed perfectly between the bulleye.

...

**Jack's POV**

"Nice shot." Kim said, picking up another arrow.

"Thanks, um .. let me help you."

"Ok." Kim said as I stood behind her.

She clutched the bow and arrow in a uneven angle. I straightened it as our hands touch the grip of the bow as our fingers pulled back the arrow.

"You want it to stay still as possible and rise up the bow kind of higher." I said navigating the bow up near the board.

"O-Ok." Kim said using her arms to move the bow a bit higher. Our arms nudged against each other.

"Now release." I said releasing my fingers.

Kim's fingers still remained on the arrow as she released. It soared more straight this time and landed on the board. Perfectly, in the center of the bulleye.

"Nice job." I said, noticing that I was still on Kim.

I slowly moved off of her. "So do you get archery now?"

"Yeah." Kim nodded, beding over to pick up another arrow.

"Want to see who's better now?" Kim said smiling, challenging me.

I gave her a quick smile. "You're on?" I said, picking up an arrow.

...

Hours and hours later...

It began to get dark. As I looked at my silver watch on my wrist, it was 8:30 pm. It was weird how it felt all so fast. Maybe spending time with Kim has its flaws.

Kim won. I letted her but I didn't tell her, I just sat down on a nice smooth rock opening the basket.

"Ready to eat." I said, taking out a red and white checkered cloth that was already in the basket spreading it on the floor.

Kim sat on the cloth. "Yeah, I'm starving. What we're having?" Kim eyed what I was trying to pull out of the basket.

"Pasta." I said, pulling a ziploc case of pasta from the basket. I took out two fine white plates from the basket. "And also, sweet tea."

I pulled out a canteen containing tea I made last night.

I took out two glass cups pouring the tea into the two cups handing it to Kim.

"Thanks Jack." Kim said, taking the tea immediately taking a sip.

"No problem." I said, starting to split the pasta.

I handed her the plate of the red pasta. "Smell good Jack."

I smiled. "I know." While taking out forks from the basket.

"Let's eat." I said, already starting to eat.

...

After the picnic, we gathered the things and we left the woods. Today was fun. Funner than I've expected.

Now the beach house was just minutes away.

...

**Kim's POV**

"We're here." Jack said, pulling on the gravel driveway of a all white beach house that was so beautiful on the outside.

I walked out my eyes still planted on the beautiful house. Just across from the beach house was a beach that was completely empty and the moon reflected upon the waters. Now my eyes were concentrated on the beach that wasn't too far away.

"Oh my parents own that beach." Jack said, gathering our bags. "So we're only allowed to use it.

"Your parents own that beach." I said, as I noticed we were the only house around. Must be one expensive beachhouse.

"Yeah." Jack said walking up the stairs that led to the doors of the beach house.

I walked up the stairs as Jack unlocked it dropping the bags near the door. Jack flicked on the lights as I scanned around the house.

The house wasn't a mansion, but it was a cabin either. The floors were made of polished wood, and the walls were pure white, and everything inside was very modern. Everything in the kitchen, actually the sink, stove, dishwasher, the refrigerator, etc, were made of stainless steel. The living room had a huge plasma screen tv with a red suede couch and shiny black lamps that sat on wooden desks.

"Wow, nice place." I said walking back to the door to gather my bags.

"Come see your room." Jack said walking up the wooden stairs. I followed dragging my bags. After I reached the top, it had 2 doors that was across from each other from left to right. One was probably his room.

He opened the one to the right. "This is your room."

I dropped my bags with my mouth wide open.

I looked in pure amazement. The bed was king size with a christmas-themed blanket and plain white bed sheets and pillow cases. There was a window that was clear and has a view of the beach. It had a flat screen tv that hanged across the wall from the bed. Below the tv was a desk with cabinets to place things in.

There was another door in the room. I opened it believing I was in a fantasy.

"NNOOOOOOO WAAAYYYYY!" I screeched looking at the bathroom.

The floor had square tiles, it had a big mirror near the sterling silver sink with a huge pearl white shower with colorful curtains that caught my eyes across from the sink. To top it off, it had hairspray and other expensive lotions and assortments of products I have always wanted to use but couldn't afford. The room was perfect, I thought.

I exited the bathroom and hopped into the bed relaxing in harmony.

...

**Jack's POV**

I entered Kim's room after putting my things up. "So how do you like the room?"

"I love it." Kim said, hugging a pillow.

"I see that." I said chuckling afterwards.

"I'm going to wash up and sleep. Stay up and do whatever you want." I said, rubbing my head.

"I might just sleep after you know, brush my teeth." Kim said, hopping off her bed walking towards the bathroom.

"Ok, what you're planning for letter B?" I asked, in a flirty tone.

"We'll see..." Kim said quickly smiling, before entering the bathroom.

I shut Kim's door before heading into my room.

...

**A/N: Done! Hope you guys review. I will continue if I received a lot of reviews. Just keep sending me the love guys.**

**Letter "A" was Archery.**

**What will Letter B? If you want to select what could be letter B, just review what you want B to be. I might use it. **

**And remember ... REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW. **

**PLEASE! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 2: Letter B

**A/N: Keep the reviews coming. You guys send in some great ideas for letter "B". I got over 25 reviews on the third chapter, you guys are making me so happy. Keep reviewing and sending in ideas. Love you guys.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 4: Day 2: Letter B**

...

**Kim's POV**

8:00 am. I wrote in my diary.

_**"I had so much fun yesterday. I finally knew how to perfectly use the bow and arrows thanks to Jack. We had a great day and it got even better. When I struggled to use the bow and arrow. He held me showing the proper way how to use it. The waterfall was beautiful, everything around was. We had a picnic eating some lovely cheese pasta with a side of sweet tea. When I seen Jack's beach house, I couldn't believe it. It was so lovely and my room was just so nice, I'm glad Jack invited me here. It was already a bit better than being at the dojo everyday doing the same thing not saying I don't love the dojo. I still question my crush on Jack, I think of us as good friends but I have this feeling in my mind like time will tell. Now it's my turn to choose our activities since today is Letter B. Hope to have one great day!"**_

I sat up on my bed placing the pen by the lamppost. I sighed clutching the book against my chest. Before I could daydream about yesterday's memories. My door began to get knocked on repeatly.

"Kim, you're awake?" Jack said, still knocking the door. I quickly looked around trying to hide the diary.

"Um yeah, I'm awake. Come in." I said, placing the diary under my pillow. Jack quickly swinged open the door as I sat in my normal position. Jack chuckled still standing right by my door.

"You're hungry, I made breakfast." Jack asked, turning over to head the other way. I slouched out of bed slipping on my cozy pink bunny slippers.

"Sounds good. Just go downstairs first, I be there in a sec." I said, Jack nodded. As soon as he left, I placed the lock that lied on my pillow on the diary's latch.

...

**Jack's POV**

I sat down by the table in the kitchen watching the eggs and bacons still steaming. I felt the toast just to make sure it wasn't that dry. I had a good view of the stairs, then Kim walked down, her slippers making that sliding sound coming closer and closer.

"Wow Jack, it smells good." Kim's eyes looking at the food on the table, taking a seat across from me. I smiled pushing her a plate.

"Eat." I said, picking up my fork waiting for her to eat to. Kim picked up her fork aiming first for the eggs. I took a bite of my toast. "So Kim?"

"Yeah..." Kim said shooting me a cute smile while eating her eggs. I used my fork to pick the bacon strips on the plate.

"So .. what's letter B?" I ate the strips of bacon slowly watching Kim looked up at the ceiling.

"Actually, I was thinking we could spend our whole day at the beach." Kim wiping her mouth with her fingers.

"What does B stands for?"

"BEACH day, duh!" Kim said looking at me dumbfounded. I chuckled finishing my toast. "We're going to spend our whole day at the beach so bring a lot of sunscreen."

I nodded pushing my plate aside, I was a bit full already. Kim was still eating her eggs slowly chewing quietly. I sware she eats the most adorable way.

"But what if I get sunburn?" I questioned seeing how Kim would responded. Kim put down her fork.

"If you get sunburn, I'll fill your bathroom's tub with tub so you can't sit in it." Kim laughed a bit.

"Yeah, I'll freeze to death." I joked, staring at her for a reasonable amount of time. Kim strugged her shoulders and pushed her food aside standing up from the table.

"I'm not that hungry no more." Kim said. "We should get dressed then." Kim suggested standing up.

I stood up. "Let's get ready then."

...

"HURRY UP JACK!" Kim yelled, I quickly ran downstairs. I held my surfboard under my right arm walking to the front door.

"Geez Kim." I smirked. Kim was wearing some short grey pants and a white tee. She held a bag filled with bronzor and cartons of sunscreen and towels.

"I just want to go the beach and get my tan on." Kim said as I opened the front door and she scurried out as I nodded my head. She must really want to be at the beach!

The beach was just across the road from my house. Kim was already crossing the tiny bridge that led there. I was still on my way.

"Girls..." I said walking slowly up the bridge.

The sun was shining today. The rays causing me to closen my eyes a bit to reflect some of the rays. The waves were roaring loudly pounding on the sandy turf. Today was perfect for surfboarding.

I stood now only meters away from the beach. "Surf's up." I yelled running in the hot sand.

...

I stood behind She set a large blue towel in the air as it landed against the sand. Then she used both hands to remove her shirt revealing her pink bikini. I was atonished by that sight setting down my board on the sand. Then she took off her shorts revealing her hot pink two piece. Her blondehair fell gently on her back.

"Time for some sunscreen." Kim said searching through the bag. I went beside her about to remove my shirt.

...

**Kim's POV**

Oh my god! Jack was removing his shirt, his abs were so perfectly formed with a muscular tan chest to top it off. He stared at the waves , his hair caught in his eyes. I always had a thing for that cute little mole under his eye. I sat on the towel spraying my body with a can of sunscreen.

Without asking, Jack yanked the can out of my hands.

"HEY, I wasn't done using that." I said. Jack quickly spraying it all over his chest, arms, legs, and then back. He tossed it back to me, I caught it. Then next thing you know he was already running towards the waves with his board.

I completely shielded my body with the sunscreen laying down just about to relax. I put on my sunglasses I pulled out of my bag and just layed on my chest watching Jack surf.

"Kim, look." Jack screamed, I was watching him the whole time. He was balanced on the surfboard riding rapidly on the waves. I laughed feeling the sun blazed on my back. Jack was great at everything it seemed. Karate, skateboarding, surfing, basketball, you get the point. He was good at everything. So far, the day was starting off great.

"Kim, come swim with me." Jack screamed, falling off the board into the waves. I laughed hysterically. Jack resurfaced from above the water. "You coming in or what? Jack signaled sitting on top of his board his hair still within his eyes.

"Later." I said screaming, my eyes still focused on him. He nodded.

The sun started to get more brighter. It was already hot enough. I sighed, hearing the loud waves pound against the surface. Then moments later, I decided to swim with Jack.

I stood up walking to the cold water.

...

**Jack's POV**

"Marco..." I said floating through the water.

"Polo..." Kim said quietly. My eyes were shut trying to find Kim. I heard the water slush around but I couldn't put my mind together to feel her movement. I quests that's one of reason she's a black belt.

"Marco..." I said my arms extended out to reach around.

"Polo..." Kim said, her voice not to distant from me. I went with my senses.. and went right waving my arms out.

"Marco..." Moving forward.

"Polo..." Kim muttered. I finally knew where Kim's voice was. It was just feets away from me. I went underwater my eyes still shut and I went in that direction. I heard fast pace swimming meaning Kim must had been trying to get away. But I used my arms to reach out for her leg which I got. I opened my eyes.

"Got you." I pulled her up and we floating face to face. Kim look to the side quickly facing back to me.

"What now?" Kim said, obviously not wanting to play Marco Polo again. I thought about other options. We had been playing pointless water games for hours now.

"You want to take a ride on my yacht?"

"No way." Kim freaked splashing the water around us. "You have a yacht? What kind?" Kim's voice had gotten more excited.

"It's my parents and it's a luxury yacht." I said smirking a bit to Kim's overworked reaction.

"A LUXURY YACHT!" Kim yelled in a girly tone. It was the nicest of all yachts and I knew Kim would probably freak a bit. I laughed in amusement.

"Want to take a ride or what?" I asked.

"Fine, where is it?"

"By the docks." I pointed out far left to the bridge where the yacht was.

"Let's go." Kim clumsily got out of the water gathering our things, rushing to the docks.

...

"Here we are." I said introducing Kim the inside of the yacht walking up the platform.

...

**Kim's POV**

My mind was just blown right now. The yacht was truly well structured, we first entered the lower deck. Inside was white leather seats with golden portholes that had views of the beach outside with a traditional chinese wooden table attached to the ground. It must had been the eating area. The walls was pure white with another door up ahead. On the wall was a huge plasma screen tv where I could easily see a perfect reflection of myself. I wondered how they had a sallelite signal on a yacht though.

"Wow Jack, I'm actually jealous of you right now." I said feeling the smooth wood on the table. Jack laughed walking to the door up ahead.

"Come here Kim." I faced Jack following from behind.

Jack held the door open for me like a gentlemen. "Thanks."

"No problem." Jack said, shoving his hands into the pocket of his jeans. I folded my arms against my chest. Around us was stairs to advance upwards towards the upper deck and more decks around us. There was also cabins seperated that between units. The breeze was refreshing, the yacht was so nice. I wonder how wealthy Jack's family must had been. It was like he was a prince.

"There are two cabins, a entertainment lounge, kitchen, and the captain's quarter." Jack said leading me straight into the captain's quarter which was inside of one of the decks to the right. It had the engine and everything in there, it was where you steer the boat.

Jack pushed the lever as we started to take off. The yacht moving in normal speed. Jack sat down on the captain's chair and looked out the porthole where birds flew among themselves. Jack's hand were around the wheel.

"You're hungry?" Jack said, giving me a quick glance.

My stomach slightly growled. "A bit... what you have to eat?"

"Um .. I packed lunch in my bag. I save you some." Jack said, pointing out to his bag near the far corner.

I walked over there lifting up the bag with a ham and cheese sandwich and a bag filled with fresh fruit slices.

I sat on the floor beginning to eat.

...

Jack switched the setting on autopilot and the boat navigated itself. Jack stood from his chair exiting the engine room. I followed leading back outside.

"Kim, come with me." Jack said, walking up stairs that led to two leather seats with views of the ocean around us. It had metal rails from around.

"It's beautiful up here." I said, holding the rails looking down at the ocean. Jack took a seat on the one to the left putting his hands around his head.

"Yeah, this is where I like to go most of the time. Sit back, cell phone in my hand, and just relax..." Jack sat back exhaling.

I walked to the recliner about to take a seat.

**WHOSH. **

A wave just vibrated the yacht, it was strong enough to make me fall back. I try to stay balanced, but I was a bit clumsy.

When I fell, I didn't land into the ground or my seat. I fell into Jack's seat into his lap. My arms around his neck when I fell, my feet sliding across his leg, and our heads not to far apart. I was practically sitting on his lap. I felt my cheeks heated up. Jack just looked awkward not saying a word attempting to.

I quickly got out of Jack's lap feeling so much awkward tension around us.

"So?" I said, rubbing my head not looking at him.

"So? He repeated.

"We should get back home."

"Agreed." Jack quickly said.

...

Jack still was parking the yacht outside.

8:12 pm. Staring at the bathroom's mirror, I finished braiding my hair. I slapped lotion on my face not hungry prepared to go to bed. I didn't want to see Jack anymore today, I should let that moment fade off.

...

**Jack's POV**

"Finish..." I muttered to myself. All my mind could progress was when Kim sat on my lap. I liked it but it was awkward, too awkward. I walked across the street looking at the beach house. Maybe I should stay out here for a while, I sat on the hood of my car.

**Beep! Beep!**

My phone rang loudly repeatly. Without looking at the phone, I slide my screen placing it near my ear.

"Hello?" I said, waiting for a response.

"Jack, dude. How's your summer with the blonde?" Jerry said.

"Good, I quess."

"You're planning on making a move on her?"

"No."

"Come on yo, I know you like her? Admit it, come on."

"Ok , I like her." I sighed in defeat.

"Come on, make a move. Don't be a wimp..."

"I'm not gonna ..."

Interrupting me, Jerry made imitating chicken noise. "Bawk, bawk, bawk..."

"Stop it."

"Dude, I dare you to accept my challenge."

Interested by what he had to say. I responded quickly. "What challenge?!

"I dare you to ask Kim before the end of your wittle vacation, if you guys are not a couple. When you come back, you got to buy me falafels for 5 weeks."

"If I win..." I said, thinking of terms of my own. "You have to spar against me for 5 weeks, no mercy."

Jerry gulped. "You're on, DEAL!"

"DEAL!" I said agreeing to this bet.

...

**A/N: I will make longer chapters but keep reviewing. Seems like Jack has a bet to do against Jerry. Send in ideas for Letter "C". I will make some more Kick moments in each chapter. **

**Letter "B" was Beach Day.**

**Send in ideas for "C" and keep reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 3: Letter C

**A/N: I'm getting so much support from you guys and I feel so happy. -cry-. But anyway, you guys know I love reviews so keep sending the love.**

**Me: On to the Story ...**

**Chapter 5: Day 3: Letter C**

...

**Kim's POV**

7:10 am, I was up early today. I had really something interesting to write in my diary today.

_**"Yesterday was fun at first. I tanned and the sun was just amazing, the beach was beautiful. We played games like Marco Polo and who could stay on the board the longest. Everything was great in sight. It had got more amazing when Jack showed me his yacht, it was so expensive. I could had tell, it was better when we drifted into the beach. But then it happen. I fell into Jack's lap after a wave shaken the yacht a bit. I was so embarassed yet I blushed, I wonder how Jack felt. Well today is letter C, I hope to do canoeing. But Jack's choosing so it going to be a surprise I quess."**_

I set my diary into the cabinets beside my bed. I got up and stretched leaving my room walking downstairs to get breakfast. Jack wasn't down yet, downstairs was empty. I examined the fridge pouring myself a glass of orange juice. I also grabbed a box of chocolate turtles heading into the living room turning on the TV. The first thing on TV was Disney XD. I jumped back into the suede couch about to relax.

...

**Jack's POV**

My eyes slowly opened feeling the sun beamed into my eyes. I was still outside not to my surprise. I fell asleep on top of my car. I took a quick peek at my watch, it was 7:19. I headed up to the front door heading inside wondering if Kim was awake yet.

"Hahaha." I heard Kim's laughing coming ftom the living room where I was heading.

"I see you're awake?" I said, looking up at the TV. Kim was watching Disney XD. Kim nodded eating some chocolate.

"Yeah, I was up pretty early writing in my..." Kim said pausing. "..uh... bathroom."

"Writing in your bathroom?" I said, very confused.

"You would be surprise what you could do with soap in the tub." Kim said, nervously chuckling.

I just didn't worry about it. "Ok?"

"So, what is Letter C going to be?" Kim asked, taking a sip of orange juice. I wandered for a bit.

"We'll go camping..." I said, snapping my fingers.

"But I hate camping." Kim whined. I chucklled at how cute she was giving that impression.

"Come on, it should be..."

**Thunderclaps and rain fall from the sky.**

"Ahhh..." Kim shrieked hearing the loud thunderstruck tightly holding one of the sofa cushions closely.

"Kim Crawford, are you scared of...?" I smirked.

"Shut up Jack." Kim said, obviously a yes.

"Atleast the tv..."

"What the..." Kim said, the sattelite instantly going off. "Nice going Jack, you had to get DirectTv."

"So it my bad that my family wanted the best bundle."

"At least we don't have to go camping. So what's letter C going to be Jack?"

"How about C for Confessions?"

"Confessions?"

"Yeah, it's a game where we take turns asking questions and we have to answer truthfully no matter what. I made it up"

"Sounds challenging..." Kim said, I'll wash up first.

"And I'll be eating breakfast hearing the beautiful sound of lightning." I teased Kim of her phobia.

"SHUT UP!" Kim said rushing up the stairs.

Letter C. This should be interesting.

**...**

**A/N: I cut it short because I need you guys to send questions you want Jack and Kim to say to eah other. Creative, isn't it? Part 2 of Letter C will be next chapter. Review the questions, lots of them. If you want the romance of KICK to get stronger, send fluffy and cute questions. I will use it. Send me the love yall. I will give you guys shoutouts during the chapters if your idea is used.**

**Letter "C" was for Confessions.**

**Remember, review and send in the ideas.**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 3: Letter C - Part 2

**A/N: You guys are so amazing. Got 100 reviews already, I think I'm going to cry. You guys sent in some similiar ideas. I am going to use your ideas along with mine. Just keep review and I will post chapters. I'm OBSESSED with reviews. :D**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 6: Day 3: Letter C Part 2**

...

**Kim's POV**

I took my time to finish combing my hair deciding to just leave it down like almost always. Now lightning sounds rumbled in my ears.

"Stupid storm..." I muttered jumpy at the sound.

I went downstairs seeing Jack sitting on the ground noticing I was coming. Jack signaled me to sit on the floor across from him.

"Why we have to sit on the ground?" I said, sitting across him.

"It's a rule I made in the game, you must sit in front of the person and you must look at their eyes when you're answering the question."

"I got it." I said not worrying about the rules.

"Ready?"

"Yea, ask me something first."

"Ok." Jack said, looking at his lap. "What is your biggest fear?" **(Shoutout to LittleLionGal)**

I thought for a bit. "Well I'm scared of thunder and lightning but I terrified of spiders."

"Interesting..." Jack's voice was devious-like. "Your turn.."

"What is your favorite movie?" **(Another shoutout to LittleLionGal)**

"Well - anything Bobby Wasabi."

Of course I thought.

"Why do you hate Grace?"

"She always thinking she's better than me. She thinks she prettier than me ans she kicked me off the cheerleading squad." I said growling folding my arms.

"Ok? Ask away."

I thought for a while. What should I ask Jack?

"Have you ever kept a secret from me? Tell me one." I said, Jack hesistated to answer. **(Shoutout to Kickmebaby)**

He sighed. "Yeah, I kept a secret from you before." Jack brownish-green eyes stared into my eyes. "I hate to say this but I stole $5 dollars from you last time to buy lunch."

"No wonder..." I said.

"Ok .. my turn. If you're parents was still at Seaford. Would you still have went on vacation with me?"

I thought for a minute. As much as I liked Jack, my parents was family. I made a 3 month plan of our vacations we could had take and places where we could have went.

"I probably would still be at Seaford with my parents." I answered.

"Allright, family is the best." Jack admitted. "Your turn ..."

...

**Jack's POV**

Kim chuckled. "What is your idea of a perfect date?" **(Shoutout to bigdreamer1597)**

"Well - I quess just eating at Falafel Phil's just talking about life." I said, giving Kim a quick smile. I was referring to the times we ate there.

"But ... we do that all the time."

"I know..."

Kim's cheek went bright red. "Um ok, next question. Kim smiled.

"Do you have a crush on Jerry?" **(Shoutout to NicoleRose2525. I choose Jerry.)**

"NOOOOOO!" Kim yelled quickly.

"That's not a shock. Next question."

"1-10. What is Grace?"

I rubbed my chin. "No lie, a '9'."

"A 9? She's that pretty to you?" Kim said outraged. She must not really like Grace.

"First of all, it's my turn to ask a question. Second, she's not horrible looking?" I said amused by this. "What rate you thought I was going to say?"

"I was hoping NEGATIVE 10."

"All right, off this topic. Ask away Kim."

"Why do you think Grace is a 9?"

"I said off this topic but since you ask, she's cute. She's on the cheerleading and prep squad and plus she likes me." I said bragging. "My turn. 1-10. What is Frank?"

Kim looked in disquist. "A weak 1."

"Haha - perfect rate."

"So- who's your first kiss?" **(Shoutout to LiveYourPassions.)**

I thought for a bit. I really never kiss anyone but I almost kissed Kim before. **(They almost kissed in the Karate Games episode.) **I sighed before answering.

"I never kissed a girl."

"Really?" Kim said. "Never?"

"Yepp." I said, clapping my hands against my lap.

"So who's yours?" I asked.

"What?" Kim looked shock.

"Who's your first kiss?" I said. **(Shoutout to Kickmebaby and Phoenix2014)**

Kim covered her head using her hands. "Milton." **(Answer by Phoenix2014. They kissed in the Rowdy Rudy episode.)**

"MILTON?" I said, shocked. It caught me by surprise. I can't believe how jealous I was feeling. But I try to show I wasn't angry.

"You guys like..."

Kim cut me short. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I was helping him try to kiss Julie and I got mad and we kind of ... kiss."

"OHHHH!" I said, everything was silent now. "You want to do something else?"

"Sure... it's your day. Choose."

"How about a cook-off?"

"No, I don't want to have to beat you bad?"

"We don't even have judges?"

"True. Let's just make food and have a nice lunch."

"Agreed..."

...

"Ok - I arranged for us to make pizza. Everything we need is right here; dough, tomato, sprinkled cheese, pepperoni, everything." I set the ingredient on the kitchen counter. Kim looked at the objects.

"Sounds good."

Let's get started then."

...

**Kim's POV**

I was spreading the dough across the counter making sure it was wide and round. Jack was supposely 'teaching' me to do it the right way. But he was really just correcting me every 20 seconds. Even though what he said was right, I didn't want to be corrected every time.

"Nice, but you might want to make it a bit longer." Jack says. "Kind of spread out the dough, I'll chop tomatoes."

"Ok."

...

Making a pizza was pretty fun. It wasn't as complicated as making other things like a casserolle for example. I took a quick look ay my wristwatch. 1:10 pm. Still I was making the dough neat and wider.

"Now toss the pizza dough in the air and then catch it. Do that at least 5 times. Its help the dough get more expanded.

Throw up ... Catch! 1..

Throw up ... Catch! 2..

Throw up ... Catch! 3..

Throw up ... Catch! 4..

Throw up ... Catch! 5..

"Nice!" Jack commented. "Now I'll finish chopping tomatoes, get toppings from the fridge like mushrooms, ham, pineapples ..."

"EWWW! Fruits on a pizza. Who's does that?"

"Hawaiian.." Jack says defensively.

"Well I'm not eating that."

"You don't have to." Jack laughed. "I will though."

I gagged. "You do that?"

I proceed and opened the fridge.

"Wheatgrass, spinach, carrots, corn, cabbage..." I muttered searching for mushrooms. "MUSHROOMS!"

I put the mushrooms on the counter next to the dough. I stood by Jack to watch chop tomatoes. He was concentrating on the tomatoes finishing the last tomato.

"Now I have to crush the tomatoes and smear it around the dough and add my family's chili peppers. Go check the top left cabinet for a turquiose jar, the spices should be in there."

"I'll check..."

I went to the cabinets to the left and swing them open immediately spotting the jar just sitting all by itself. I picked up the lid to insure that the peppers were inside. They were, it had orangish and reddish peppers.

**BOOM!**

"AHHHHHH..." I screamed to the top of my lungs. I got jumpy and all the peppers fell to the ground.

"Kim..." Jack said in a high-pitched tone.

"Ok blame the thunder."

"Oh, just help me pick them up."

I helped to pick them up. I scoop them up quickly and it occured. Our hands touched when we tried to get the same pepper. His hand was warm and a little wet from touching the tomatoes. With one quick motion, I quickly moved my hands away. I get Jack pick up that pepper. I try to wash away the smile that didn't want to go away on my face.

After all the pepper were collected, Jack used a wooden mallet to crush them. Then he used a knife to cut them into little pieces to add to the tomato sauce.

...

"Ok, start spreading." Jack commanded me. I used a brush to put the sauce all around the dough. I try to even out the sauce.

"Now what?"

"Now ... put the toppings on the pizza."

Without saying anything, I proceeded to tossing mushrooms all around the pizza. I organized my pepperoni placing them neatly on the pizza. Then I sprinkled cheese on it, I used mozzarella, provolone, cheddar, and parmesan. Jack tossed bacon onto it.

"I think that's good enough." Jack said. "Put it into the pizza oven above the microwave."

"Ok." I picked up the pizza and turned over seeing the pizza oven. "NO WAY!"

The pizza oven was the Doyon PIZ3 Triple Deck Oven. It was silver with the switches and button that could cook the pizza in perfection.

"You dig that oven, huh?" Jack said, smirking.

"It's just so nice."

"It could 6 pizzas at a time." Jack bragged.

"I know that." I put the pizza into the oven.

"WAIT!" Jack said, running to the oven with the bowl.

I moved as Jack tossed pineapples into half of the pizza. I pretended to choke grabbing my own neck.

"Eat your infested pineapple pizza."

"I will." Jack said, giving the cutest face impression.

I turned the pizza oven to 450 degrees turning on the timer.

...

**An hour later ...**

DING! The bell ringed loudly as I ran quickly over to the oven with pink kitchen mitts. I opened the oven and the pizza was fully baked. I grabbed the pizza.

"HOT, HOT, HOT." I screamed feeling the blistering pain even with the mitts. Jack laughed. I set the platter on the kitchen counter.

"Ok, that was funny."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Let just eat."

"Allright, I'm starving."

I took my first slice after taking off the mitts. It was gooey with cheese and had a reasonable amount of pepperoni, bacon, and mushrooms to top it off. It was so warm in my hands.

I took a little bit. BEST PIZZA EVER! I thought.

"It's good." I commented.

"You know what would make that better." Jack said.

"What?"

"PINEAPPLES." Jack screamed.

"I'm not doing that."

"Oh come on."

Jack munched onto his pineapple pizza acting like it was the best pizza alive. He begged me to keep trying it.

"NO!"

"Fine, if you don't try pineapple on a pizza. I'll ..."

"You'll want?" I said, starting to devour my pizza.

"I'll ... tell the guys that you kiss Milton."

"You wouldn't?" I said, hoping he wasn't serious.

"Watch me." Jack said, pulling out his phone. "I got Jerry on speed dial."

Jack pressed a button and the phone started to ring being picked up instantly.

"Yo Jack, wassup." I heard Jerry's voice.

"Kim ..."

"OK, I'll try it."

"... just wanted to say hey..." Jack ended the call, pulling the bowl of pineapples to me.

I put two pineapples on the pizza, gagging at the sweet smell.

"Now eat." Jack demanded.

I slowly put the pizza against my mouth taking a quick bite with the pineapple. It was sweet which bended with the other toppings.

"It's good ..." I said, seeing Jack's priceless reaction.

"I KNEW IT!" Jack screamed.

"Could we just get back to eating our pizzas?"

"Yeah ..." Jack nodded.

...

After finishing the pizza, I tossed the platter away and cleaned the counter. Jack headed into the living room.

**BOOM!**

I shuttered. I was surprise it was still raining, it was raining so hard. As I entered the living room, Jack tossed a pillow at me.

"I got another activity. Chase."

"Chase. Like we have to run around and chase each other."

"Yeah, I'm it so you better run." Jack said, running after me.

I ran quickly around the couch not trying to look behind me. I kept running and Jack was now making monster sounds.

"And... GOT YOU!" Jack pushed me. "You're it..."

Jack ran.

...

**Hours later...**

We stopped playing. Jack and I were out of breath.

"Kim, this was fun."

"Chase..."

"No.. today."

"Better than camping."

"You're lucky it was raining."

"Whatever."

"Well, it's..." Jack looked at his watch. "..10:30. I'm going to sleep."

"Same here, I'm sweating like a animal."

We both headed upstairs.

...

**5 minutes later...**

In my room, I wiped off the sweat with a towel hopping into bed afterwards. I turned off the lamplight trying to sleep.

**BOOM!**

I got scared, I held on strongly to a pillow choking the life out of it.

**BOOM!**

I held on tighter.

**BOOM!**

I sat up on my bed sighing heavily.

**BOOM!**

I got from my bed heading into Jack's room.

...

**Jack's POV**

I continued to try to ignore the thunder booming loudly, the flashes coming out from the window.

"Stupid thunder ..." I muttered.

**CREAK! **My door slowly opened. I gave the impression like I was asleep.

"Jack ..." Kim quietly said. I didn't answer. "Jack ..." I still try to pull off the impression. "I was wondering if I could sleep in here... the thunder scares me."

I snored.

"Ohh..." Kim said in a disappointed tone. She thought I was sleeping.

Kim try to close the door. "Kim..."

"Yeah..."

"Just come in here."

**BOOM!**

Kim ran in hopping onto my bed. She was beside me, shivering taking half of the blanket.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem."

We became silent for a while, rain continued to drizzle.

"Jack - am I bothering you?"

"No, just try to sleep... ok?"

"Ok..." Kim yamned, closing her eyes.

I layed back down closing my eyes.

"Jack..." Kim said, my eyes still closed shut.

"Yeah ..."

"You're the sweetest guy I know."

I smiled hard.

"Thanks..." I whispered.

Then Kim slouched putting her arms around me hugging me.

"Kim..." I whispered. No response.

My eyes opened. Kim was asleep forreal. Her arms still around me.

"Good night..." I whispered knowing she didn't hear me. "Thank you thunder ..." I shut my eyes hoping this moment never ends.

...

**A/N: Keep reviewing. I love reviews. You guys are amazing. I can't believe I reached 100 reviews already. Love you guys. Next chapter is Letter "D". Send in your ideas for letter D.**

**Letter "C" was for Confessions, Cooking, and Chase.**

**You know what to do after reading... REVIEW! I will continue this story.. and I will make the chapters even longer.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 4: Letter D

**A/N: You guys must love dares and dancing and dates because many of you guys send in that idea. Well, love you guys for the endless support. You guys will love this chapter, ... I think. LOL**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 7: Letter D**

...

**Kim's POV**

...

I woke up, still a little groggy. I was holding on to something warm and hard, my eyes fully opened.

I WAS HOLDING ON TO JACK'S BODY! I released slowly and carefully, he was still asleep. He looked so calm in his sleep, I smiled deciding to do what I do every morning - write in my diary.

I headed to my room taking out the diary in the drawers behind my bed. I unlocked the diary using a key that I always carry around.

I took a pencil from beside the drawers, sat down, and started to write.

_**"Another crazy day, first it stormed outside yesterday. Thank god, I did not wanted to camp. But first, we'd played a game Jack made up called Confessions. It was where we had to take turns asking questions and answering ... truthfully. It wasn't weird until Jack asked me who was my first kiss. I said Milton, I was SOOOO embarassed that he was my first. Jack never had his first kiss. I wonder if he's a good kisser. But anyways, after Confessions. We cooked a amazing pizza and for the first time, I tried pineapple. I never knew fruits on a pizza would tastes that good. Then after that, we'd played chase. It was like we were kids again running around making monster noises, the crazy thing was we did that for hours. Lastly, I was too scared to sleep in my room because of the thunder so I headed to Jack's who let me slept there. I wonder if Jack thinks us sleeping together was weird. Well Letter D is today, I know one thing for sure. It's going to be fun."**_

I closed my diary and locked it placing it back in the drawer. I got up to leave my room, I seen Jack walking past my room.

"Jack!" I said, walking with him now.

"Kim, you're up?

"Surprise?"

Jack nodded. "No .. anyways. What you have planned for Letter D?"

"DARE DAY!"

"Dare day?"

"We'll take turns doing dares, no matter what. We must do it."

"Sounds challenging."

"I dare you to ..."

Jack placed his finger on my lips.

"After breakfast, ok?" Jack gave me a cute stare.

"... ok ..." I muttered walking downstairs with Jack.

...

**A/N: Send in your dares. Make it whacky, extreme, and creative. Part 2 will be made soon. I won't always make 2 parts for chapters but I want you guys to submit your ideas for dares since you guys wanted dares. Now you guys get to see Jack and Kim do what you guys want them to do. REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.**

**Letter "D" was for dares. There will be more D activites.**

**REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Letter D - Part 2

**A/N: Ok, I will start to make longer chapters but it will take me a while to update so sorry about that. You guys sent in some great dares.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter: Day 4: Letter D - Part 2**

...

**2 hours later ...**

**Seaford Outlet (A/N: I made it up)**

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I was sitting at the table at the food court. Jack wanted to come here first saying the dares here would be more 'challenging'.

"Ladies first." Jack said, I looked around at the area.

"Ok. I dare you to ..." I looked around the mall. " ... flirt with that old lady over at that table."

"...Fine..." Jack got up, walking up to the table where the old lady sat all by herself. I didn't hear what he was saying to her but she was listening clearly.

The old lady hit Jack with her brown purse as Jack ran back to our table.

"... Geez ..."

I laughed. "What did you tell her?"

"... I told her she looks nice today and I guess she took it the wrong way." Jack shook a bit. "My turn.."

"Oh no."

"I dare you to call Jerry off of someone's elses phone. That man with the beard over there." Jack pointed to a customer who was was in line at Taco's Ted.

"Fine..."

I slowly got up from the table trying to come up with excuses why I need to use it just incause he ask. I stood behind him poking his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm Kim. Do you mind if I use your cell phone to call a friend?"

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"I do... but .. you see that boy over there." I pointed to Jack making sure he wasn't looking.

"The boy with the amazing hair."

"Yeah? We're playing dare..."

"I got you." The bearded man said handing me his iphone.

I quickly turn on the phone and called Jerry remembering his number. It rang several times and then he answered.

"Hello, who is this?"

"..Hey Jerry.."

"You sound like Kim.. but this isn't her number. Ahhhh..."

"Aye moron, this is Kim. I'm calling you off someone elses phone."

"Oh ... why?"

"Because we're playing dare."

"Oh classy. So I was thinking maybe you guys should let me and Milton stay at the beach house to..."

I hung up handing the man back his phone.

"Thanks."

"No problem darling."

I headed back to the table, Jack stood up.

"Let's walk around and do these dares."

...

**Dress Express**

"I dare you to .. try on this dress." I took a pink dress with no straps off the rack.

"Oh no. I'm not doing that ..."

"D for dare day... now go in that dressing room and change into this dress, Jamie."

"Jamie?" Jack took the dress from me.

"That's my girl name for you." I pushed him into the dressing room.

...

"You're done?"

"Yeah..."

"Then come out here."

"Is people around?"

"Yeah... that's kind of the point of the bet?"

"..Do I have to come out?"

"Yeah Jamie."

"Don't call me that."

"Just come out here."

"People are going to laugh at me."

"Their not going to laugh at you."

The dressing room door slowly opened. I covered my mouth not trying to laugh, Jack was wearing the dress alone with his supra sneakers. The dress was too tight on him.

Everyone in the store laughed, Jack flushed with embarassment as I took out my phone. Jack quickly retreated to the dressing room before I could take a picture.

...

"..." Jack grunted. "...My turn.. I dare you to ... sniff the dress I just previously tried on.

"Ewww. That's gross." I gagged.

"It's a dare. Now get to sniffing." Jack tossed the dress to me.

I put the dress up to my nose and sniffed it. To my surprise, it smells good like manly cologne and fresh roses.

"Smells good ... don't it?" Jack teased.

I quickly pulled the dress away from me. "It smells bad." I lied.

"Your turn?"

"First, let's go somewhere else."

...

**Tim's Toys**

"Wow Kim, a toy store." Jack said, looking at the aisle of toys.

"Ok .. I dare you to ..." I seen a green lightsaber right beside the aisle. ".. use the lightsaber and act like Darth Vader."

"You're the worst .." Jack got the lightsaber.

"Just do it."

...

**Jack's POV**

"The force.." I imitated Darth's Vader deep voice. "I swinged the light saber around making the spind effects.

All the kids were staring at me laughing. Then, a nerd went up to me laughing at me. I knew he was a nerd because he had glasses, wore suspenders, and snork everytime he laughed.

"What you're laughing at?" I try to give him a imitating stare.

"You're looking like a fool.." He snorked. "Darth Vader uses a red lightsaber, not green."

"Well .. I don't care about Star Wars. My friend, She just told me to do this for a dare."

"Well she probably ugly."

"Jack, your turn." Kim went to my side.

"..My god.." He stared at Kim from head to toe.

Kim looked weirdly at him. "Hey.."

"Would you want to maybe ..."

"Just go..." Kim said, the nerd retreating.

"Now that nerd is gone .. I dare you to.." I looked around at the toy around as we pass by sections. "..step on lego blocks."

"That's painful.."

"Too bad, take off your boots."

Kim sighed taking off her boots. I took red and green lego blocks from a box, it was a square shape placing it on the ground. "Now step on the blocks.."

Kim stepped on the blocks.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Kim wailed loudly, people began to stare at her.

...

"Out..out..OUT!" The store manager pushed us out. "You guys are banned from my store as long as you guys live."

"And to think .. I was about to buy the lightsaber." I said.

"WOW! We're banned." Kim said.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be screaming like a girl from a horror movie."

"Well.. stepping on lego blocks causes serious pain. What you expect me to do, laugh?"

"No.. your turn?"

"Well - let's go back to your beach house. I think it wouldn't cause people to look at us stupidly."

"Fine - good thing the beach house is just a mile away."

...

**Beach House**

**20 minutes later ...**

...

We were inside the kitchen.

"I dare you to .." Kim's smirk evilly. "...put mud in your hair."

"WHAT?!"

I was dead serious about my hair. It was like ... a brother to me. Kim knew my weakness.

"You heard me."

"Please Kim. I'll do anything to keep my hair clean as possible."

"We're playing dare .. now let's go outside."

...

"DO IT!"

"Please..."

"DO IT!"

"Fine." I snapped slowly scooping up mud by the porch side as I slowly oured the mud into my head.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed feeling my hair infested with this goo.

"Ha. Come on, let's do another activity. It's still 5:03."

"After I get to shower..."

"Fine, I guess it's fair..."

"But.. first I dare you to blowdry my hair after I'm done showering."

"Are you serious?"

...

***OOOOOOOOOOOO...***

I closed my eyes feeling the steam making my hair flow freely.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kim said.

"Too bad, when you mess with the hair. You going to pay..."

"Allright done." Kim turned off the hairdryer as I open my eyes feeling my hair just as new.

"Nice..."

"Ok, now that your hair is clean. D for DANCE PARTY..."

"What?!"

Kim was TERRIBLE at dancing, well slow dancing was pretty allright. But when she tries to dance for fun, she just burns everybody's eyes. Last time in the Pearl of Seaford pageant, a dude literally vomited. **(A/N: Remember the Capture the Flag episode, LOL)**

"You heard me, let's go..." Kim grabbed my arm as she ran out of the bathroom.

...

Kim connected her ipod to the idock I had in the living room.

"Ok .. the song will be random."

"Fine with me."

** _Justin Bieber - As Long As You Love_**_ **Me**_ plays.

_***As long as you love**_...*

"Ohh ... THIS IS MY JAM!"

I dance as basically as I can while Kim started to grab her leg and spin around.

_***We're under pressure, Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in***_

I still dance looking at Kim, who was still dancing all freakishly.

_***Keep it together, Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning. But hey now, you know girl, We both know it's a cruel world but I will take my chances***_

"Come on Jack, dance with me." Kim pulled in closer to dance with her.

...

_***I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl. I'll be your Hova, you could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl. So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly. Just take my hand..***_

I did an flip leading into a catdaddy. Kim did the worm flopping on the ground. I laughed.

...

"Here's come my favorite part." Kim said, this was Big Sean's part.

_***[Big Sean] Yo, B-I-G. I don't know if this makes sense but you're my hallelujah. Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there. Girl, you know I got you. Us, trust... A couple words I can't spell without 'U'. Now we're top of the world, cause that's just how we do. Use to tell me Sky's the limit, now the sky's our point of view.***_

When we still dance like people from the 70's.

_***Now we're stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God) Cameras point and shoot. Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you. You the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with. But the grass ain't always greener on the other side, It's green where you water it. So I know we got issues baby true, true, true. But I'd rather work on this with you. Than to go ahead and start with someone new. As long as you love me.***_

The song processed as we dance even slower.

...

_***As long as you love me...***_

The song ended.

"After some more songs. Want to go on a date?"

"A date?" I said, making sure I heard her right.

"Yeah, to this nice sushi restaurant, Sushi Hana."

"Sounds good." I smiled.

**Kayne West - All Of The Lights **played.

"Let's dance." Kim danced horriblely but I laughed thinking of our date afterwards.

...

Later after our dance party. We decided to go get dressed. I wore a green nike shirt, denim jeans, and black nike blazers mid. I sprayed some axe on me sniffing myself. I left my room bumping into Kim.

"Ohh.. sorry." I said, looking up to see Kim wearing a little flower-patterned sundress, with some girl sandals and her hair a little curly with the right amount of makeup.

"My bad."

"Kim, you look..." I couldn't explain in words.

Kim giggled. "Amazing.."

"Yeah, that."

We walked downstairs and left the beach house.

"So where's the restaurant at?"

"Ohh .. I'll show you."

...

I started to drive the hummer out of the driveway into the road.

"First, keep riding ahead." Kim instructed.

"Ok..." I listened.

"Now .. then take the next right."

"Got it."

Then after driving more forward, I seen the right turn and I turned. We were now in a city intersection.

"Look for Chase Avenue."

"Ok."

...

"Wall, Main, Carter, Porter, ..." I said, passing through different avenues. "... Windmill, ... Chase."

"Ok, now just turn and look for a Sushi Hana."

I turned to Chase Avenue and drove slowly looking for Sushi Hana. "McDonalds, Radioshack, ... SUSHI HANA!"

I quickly turned into the parking lot of the restaurant. The restaurant was very modern with bright lights at the top that said 'Sushi Hana: House of Sushi and Cuisines'.

I parked at a empty spot right near my entrance.

...

Inside, the restaurant was so fancy in the inside. The walls were wooden brown with a lot of black marble tables around and you could smell the aroma of chinese food all over all the air.

A tall man by the podium spoke to us. "May I help you?"

I approached the podium. "Yes, we would like to eat here. Table for 2."

He flipped through a book at a fast pace. "Yes, we have a table for 2 right this way."

He walked us far ahead pass many people's table into a nice little place that seems too ... romantic. There were 10 tables there total, and we happen to got the last one.

We got seated. "The menus are on the table, someone will get your order shortly."

"Thanks." We both said, as the man walked away.

I opened the black menu that entitled 'MENU' in cursive in gold lettering. "Let's see what they got.

...

_**Appetizers**_

* * *

_**California Rolls - $17.99**_

_**Futomaki - $16.99**_

_**Hosomaki - $16.99**_

_**Temaki - $20.99**_

_**Alaska Rolls - $19.99**_

_**Philadelphia Rolls- $13.99**_

_**Spider Rolls - $15.99**_

_**Homemade Special Rolls and Wasabi - $25.99**_

_**Mango Rolls - $10.00**_

_**Seaweed Noodles - $11.00**_

_**Fried Rice & Curry - $9.25**_

_**Dragon Wonton Soup - $18.00**_

_**Seatle Rolls - $19.00**_

_**Rainbow Rolls - $19.00**_

_**Hawaiian Rolls - $12.00**_

_**Egg Rolls - $7.99**_

_**Spring Rolls w. Peanut Sauce - $10.99**_

_**Pho - $14.99**_

_**Wasabi Platter - $30.00**_

...

_**Beverages**_

* * *

_**Cheerio - $2.99**_

_**Green Tea - $3.99**_

_**Canned Coffee - $3.99**_

_**Pocari Sweat - $2.00**_

_**Water - $1.00**_

...

"Ok, I'm Kyle. I'll be your waiter today or 'U~eitā' in Japanese." He looked about 16 years old. "What would you like sir?"

I closed the menu. "I would like the California rolls and green tea."

"Great choice..." The guy wrote down the order on a tiny notepad.

...

**Kim's POV**

Kyle turned to take my order. He was cute, he has blonde hair with blue eyes and was sort of tall with a nice smile and also tan skin.

"Well - aren't you beautiful?"

I blushed not knowing how to respond. "..Hehe... Okkk..."

"Well, what would you like to order honey?"

"Um ..." I closed my menu. "I would like the Pho and Water."

"Another great choice..." He got our menus and left. "I will get your orders..."

"Thanks." Jack and I said in unison.

"Jack..."

"Yeah."

"I dare you to kiss the table."

"Don't this again.."

"Let's do a couple dares around the table until our order come."

Jack sighed setting up his lips kissing the table. After Jack made the smooching noise. everybody around us stared at Jack. Jack stared back.

"Can't a boy and a table have some privacy?"

Everyone continued to eat and worry about themselves.

"How that table kisses?" I laughed.

"Like a table. Now... I dare you to stick chopsticks in your nose for 5 seconds."

"Fine." I picked up two wooden chopsticks that was in a case in the center of our table. I stuck each of them into my nose.

"5..." Jack started to countdown. People started to look at me weirdly. "4..."

Everybody started to laugh.

"3..."

"COUNT FASTER..." I screamed.

"2...1..." Jack said quickly as I took out the chopsticks placing them on the table.

Everyone sytill looked at me. "What yall looking at?" I said, as fearlessly as I can.

Everybody looked away.

"Ok ... no more dares." I said, Jack nodded.

"Agreed..."

...

The food came after a couple minutes and also Kyle, the waiter.

"Ok, California rolls and green tea for you sir? What's your name?" Kyle said to Jack putting his order on the table.

"Jack..."

"How about you?" Kyle said to me, putting my order on the table.

"Kim."

"What a lovely name and here's your pho and water?"

"Well, enjoy your meal. I will checking up on you guys from time to time."

...

We started to eat. I got pair of chopsticks and started to eat my pho. The noodles was so good, I had to slurp it. I put some kind of black sauce that came with the pho. It's was so good.

"How's your pho?" Jack asked, putting wasabi all over his rolls.

"Good, your sushi?"

"Awesome."

"Told you this was a good place to eat."

"A lot better than Phil's."

We both laughed.

...

"Look Kim." I looked up at Jack who was balancing a sushi roll on his nose.

I laughed. "You're a seal now?"

"No, I don't balance balls on my nose and ask for fish." Jack laughed, getting the roll off his nose eating it.

I slurped the final noodles remaining in my bowl. I was full despiting not eating much today.

"Almost done .. Jack."

"Almost." Jack picked up another california roll.

...

"Ok, here's the bill?" Kyle set the bill on the table.

"$40.67." Jack looked at the bill. "No problem."

Jack dug through his wallet and put 2 20 dollar bills and 1 dollar.

"Oh - here's are your fortune cookies." Kyle pulled out his hand with two cookies in his hand.

I took off the plastic from the cookie and quickly open the cookie. I just really care about the fortune.

I read mines.

_**"Beauty surrounds you because you created it."**_

Jack took his cracking it open readin the small slip of paper.

"My fortune cookie says ... your leadership is unlike anyone's elses. Sweet."

"Oh - Kim. I made you a fortune." Kyle said handing me a slip of paper.

It was numbers. His phone number?

"What this?"

"That's my cell phone number... text me and maybe we could hang out."

"Um .. sure. Thanks."

"Well, you guys have a great day and please come back soon.

"Maybe..." Jack said. "Let's go Kim."

"Bye Kim." Kyle said, giving me a wink.

...

When we got home, it was already 10:00 pm.

"I'm tired." Jack yamned. "I'm going to sleep. You?"

"I'll be watching TV for a while."

"Ok, night." Jack headed upstairs.

"Night." I said heading to the living room hopping into the couch turning on the TV.

It was on Disney XD, Pair of Kings was on. I sighed sitting back on the couch kicking out my feet on the table.

...

**Jack's POV**

"Look Jack." Jerry said. I was on the phone with Jerry.

"Just tell Kim how you feel?" Jerry said. "She'll dig it?"

"Dude, I know we have a bet. Trust me, I'll be with her by the end of the vacation."

"We'll see ... if you don't, I'll be eating falafels for 5 weeks. If you do ... I didn't think this through, did I?

"NOPE!" I said.

"Well.. could Milton and I stay at ..." I hung up before he could finish.

I put up my phone sliding into bed. I knew what I need to do, get with Kim. I know it sounds easy but I knew how difficult it was going to be.

"..." I closed my eyes.

...

**A/N: Ok, do you guys think Kyle should be recurring to make it more interesting? Review about that. Send in ideas for Letter "E". Like I said, I love you guys. I got so MANY reviews lately I nearly passed out. Just kidding but I was crying. Send in your ideas for Letter "E".**

**Letter "D" was for Dare Day, Dance Party, and Date.**

**Send in ideas for Letter "E" like I said before and most importantly ..**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	9. NOT A CHAPTER

**_Announcement_**

* * *

**_Allright guys, this is not a chapter. I just need to say something, I will also be doing third's person POV in the stories. That means none of their POV's. I also wanted to say I had got some criticism from Guests that they wanted more Kick. The reason I haven't put too much Kick in the previous chapters is because I don't want it to happen to fast to create more struggle in the bet. But this chapter will be longer so you guys will have to wait a bit. PM (Private-Message) me if you guys want me to post the new chapter ASAP. I been a bit lazy. I even though about putting the story in a hiatus._**

**_..._**

**_Oh, 80% of you guys wanted Kyle to come back. He will be recurring, I had the craziest idea. But do you guys think Milton and Jerry should visit for one day to the beach house soon. Tell me if I should do that. Most votes for that will happen._**

**_..._**

**_Lastly, Chapter "E" will be the most interesting by far in my opinion. I'm far by done with the chapter. I have 2 options for the chapters. Choose one thing to happen._**

**_1. Jack finds Kim's diary._**

**_2. Kim goes on a date with Kyle._**

**_VOTE! Chapter 9 is still being worked on. Stay tuned._**


	10. Chapter 9: Letter E - Part 1

**A/N: Alot of guys wanted Kyle to come back so he will be back later on. Well you guys must love elephants because that's most of the review ideas for "E". Well ENJOY this chapter! There will be Kick moments. I didn't want to put to much in the previous chapters because I didn't want them to like each other more to early. Hope you guys understood. I'm trying to make this the most CREATIVE fic of all time (well Kickin' it). Guys, I decided not to be in a hiatus anymore. I will update regularly hopefully. I accidentally erased my original chapter E. The original one was 6378 words. So I again will split up the chapters.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 9: Day 5: Letter E Part 1**

...

_"Kiss me." Jack told Kim._

_"..." Kim stood silence, moving her face closer to Jack's._

_Kim and Jack were inches closer to kissing._

_Before their lips could touch, a white light flashed._

...

**Jack's POV**

"Jack... Jack... Jack." Kim said, continuing to tap me. I realized it was a dream. Thanks a lot, Kim. I opened my eyes.

"What you want?" A bit annoyed.

"Geez... what's wrong with you?"

I sighed. "Sorry Kim, I just had a amazing dream."

"My bad, I shouldn't have woke you up then."

"Why did you?" I sat up on my bed.

"I got bored. I wanted to start on "E."

"Well - I'm up .. so let's start."

"Ok, just so curious.. what was your dream?"

I didn't tell Kim that we almost kissed, I decided to say something like...

"I - I was having lunch with Jessica Alba."

"Oh - she's ... pretty I guess."

"Yeah.."

"Do you like her?"

"She's too old for me but she's my celeb crush."

"Ohh... anyways. What did you have in mind for "E?"

I wondered for a bit. What activities for the Letter "E"?

"Eating contest..."

"...Eating contest?..."

"Yeah - who ever eats the longest without quitting wins."

"Allright, what you want to eat?"

"...Let's make eggs. I have tons of those."

"To the kitchen." Kim said, marching out of my room.

...

***Sizzles ... Sizzles ... Sizzles ...***

We already made a couple batches of eggs. Kim was managing the frying pan while a egg was still cooking. It was cute how Kim looked like a little chef.

"Jack .. I'm going to go upstairs really quick."

Without questioning. "Allright, I'll be making eggs."

"BRB ..." Kim ran upstairs.

...

**Kim's POV**

Quickly starting to rush to my room. I forgot to do something I did almost everday; write in my diary. I walked in my room, shut the door closed, and went straight to writing.

_**"Letter D was so embarassing, well only the dares. First off, we did ridiculous dares at the Seaford Outlet. I was so joked out when Jack tried on a pink strapless dress, it was a dare we did at Dress Express at the outlet. We were also banned from a toy store for the rest of our lives when I stepped on a lego. After a couple dares at the mall, we headed back to the beach house and wrapped up our dares. Afterwards, we had a dance party. My dancing was flawless, dancing was one of the funniest things I done so far on the vacation. Then afterwards, we went to Sushi Hana to eat dinner. I ordered the pho with a glass of water. The highlight of the day was this insanely cute waiter named Kyle who was like our age. He gave me a slip of paper that had his number on it. I might like him a bit .. I don't know. But I know I like Jack for sure. Today's Letter E, Jack's turn. He announced we're going to be having a "egg eating contest". Well, I bettter get downstairs and help Jack cook the remaining eggs. I might text Kyle today.. I don't really know yet.**_

I locked up my diary, tossed it on my bed, and ran out of the room spelling the strong scent of eggs coming downstairs.

On my way downstairs, Jack was putting the eggs on a large silver tray. Jack walked into the living room heading to a clear door I never noticed by the cupboard to the left.

"Where's does that door leads?"

"The patio. I think it better we eat here. More roman... I mean more better."

I followed Jack to the door as he swinged it open. The beaming sun bursted into my eyes as I try to look around at the patio. It has a clear round table with bamboo chairs and edges that had a view of a sandy terrain.

Jack set the eggs on the table. "You like the patio?"

"It's nice..."

"Well - one of the challenging things we're doing is eating without utensils."

I looked at my tone hands. "Without utensils..."

"That's right." Jack grinned.

"Fine.." I took a seat.

Jack sat across from me. "Remember, who gives up first loses."

"What does the loser has to do?"

"..I didn't think of that, but loser should cleans the loser's room including the bathroom."

"Ew, don't you leave dirty boxer briefs in your bathroom?"

"Yep." Jack picked up a egg with his hands, the yoke popping getting all over his hands. "Let's start eating."

I picked up one. "Let's start."

"...Gulp.." Jack digested one egg already.

"..." I chewed my slowly taking little bits.

"..Aaaa..." Jack swallowed another one.

Continuing my first egg, Jack ate one by one without hesitation. I paced myself at a timely fashion, the more Jack would eat within time would affect his stomach.

"Kim - I need to tell you something?..."

"...about your..crush..crushed ice problem?"

"Crushed ice problem? What crush ice.. never mind.. about Kyle."

"The guy from Sushi Hana."

"...what about him?"

"Do you like him?"

"He's nice."

"As a person, or a..."

"...nothing, he was nice assisting us."

"..Oh, were you planning to text him or anything not that I care?" Jack picked up a egg.

"Maybe, I don't really know."

"50/50."

"Something like that." I digested my first egg.

"What you mean by that?"

"I just might text him."

"..Oh.."

"Jack... are you jealous?" I smiled a bit.

"Of course not, I just wanted to know if what you think of him? It's just what friends do for each other."

"Oh... yeah .. that's what friends do?" I was a little displeased that Jack used that word, friends.

I grabbed another egg hoping we could get off this subject. So far, I was on my second egg. Jack consumed eggs without a problem.

"Give up already." Jack said.

"You..." I took little bits.

...

Jack's stomach growled. "Oh mann... my stomach." Jack made a barfing face. I smiled realizing he makes a cute vomiting face.

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, you win." Jack got up and ran back inside probably about to hurl. I got up and brought the tray inside about to toss the eggs away. My hands was also sticky from the yoke on my hands. I blelched feeling the side effects of the eggs. In total, I scarfed down about a dozen eggs.

After tossing the eggs in the trash can, I felt like I had to do something. I sighed as I took out my phone and the slip of paper Kyle gave me. I quickly type in his number in and send a message.

_**"Hey Kyle, it's Kim."**_

Almost instanteously, my phone beeps.

_**"Kim .. glad you texted. What you're up to."**_

_**...**_

_**"Nothing really, just beated Jack in a egg eating contest."**_

_**...**_

_**"You're with Jack?**_

_**...**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**...**_

_**"Oh, I won't lie ... I don't really like Jack a whole lot."**_

_**...**_

Curious, I responded back quickly. _**"How come, he's a really sweet guy."**_

_**"It's just I don't .. nothing personal. But he's pretty cool, it's just some traits I guess.**_

_**...**_

_**"Ok."**_

_**...**_

_**"So um, do you maybe wanted to go somewhere tonight?"**_

_**...**_

_**"I don't know about tonight?"**_

_**...**_

_**"Well, how about you just come to Sushi Hana tommorow and I serve you again."**_

_**...**_

_**"I'll see..."**_

_**...**_

_**"Anyways, text you later. I have to finish some chores. Text later?"**_

_**...**_

_**"Great talking to you. :)"**_

_**...**_

_**"You too :)."**_

...

After putting up my phone, Jack came downstairs normally. "That was one mean vomiting."

"You shouldn't eat eggs rapid fast."

"Well .. I didn't knew my stomach was going to give up on me."

"Ok, next activity."

"Um - how do you feel about early christmas?"

**(A/N: Made it up myself.)**

"Early christmas?"

"Yeah, we'll make snow and play in it."

"Ok but my stomach is a little weary from the eggs. Just warning you just incause."

...

We headed to the garage, it had a lot of useless equipments in there. It was also a little hot, I'm quessing no AC.

"All we need is a wood chirper and some crushed ice. I have like 40 pounds of crushed ice in the cooler over there."

"I'll get it..."

I headed to the cooler and opened it up seeing polar brand ice. I lifted as much ice as I can with two arms. I'm struggled but I didn't wanted to seen weak in front of Jack.

Jack took some of the bags from my hand. "Let me help."

I gave him a heartwarming smile. "Thanks..."

"No problem... I want you to know .. that I love .. y- crushed ice."

"M-Me too. I held the ice tight.

Jack opened the garage, it was sunny outside. Jack dropped the bags of ice and pushed a brown copper wood chirper outside.

"Ok Kim, we'll start tossing ice inside the chirper at will."

...

We shred open the bags of ice as we dumped the whole bag inside. The chirper screeched as powder ice blasted on the sand. Jack dumped more ice into the machine, like about 30 pounds. The snow was formed into a round shape.

"That should last us for atleast 10 minutes, let's play in the snow."

I ran to the snow jumping into the snow, my face feeling the breezy chill. I heard Jack jumped in too. I got, almost slipping shivering. I mushed snow together into a snowball tossing it at Jack, landing on his head.

"You ask for it." Jack made a snowball trying to toss it at me.

I made sure I wouldn't get hit by it so I kept running around. But eventually, it hit me right at my leg. Jack always had good eye coordination.

I made two more snowballs tossing it at Jack landing on his chest.

"Berrrr ... we should had probably wore warm christmas outfits."

"Yeah.. we should had." I said sarcastically.

"Don't act sarcastic." Jack hurled a snowball at me.

...

"Now let's make snow angels." Jack said, making a angel in the snow.

I join beside him.

After we were done making angels. The chirper stopped making snow.

Jack stood up. "Let's go inside and make cocoa and talk a little. Early Christmas."

"Early Christmas to you too." I suddenly felt myself hugging Jack.

...

**Even though Christmas is like months away from summer. It was kind of fun to do it. I hope this substitute chapter atleast satsified.**

**Part 2 will be up and longer. Expect more.**

**"Sorry for the delay."**

**Letter "E" Part 1 was for Egg Eating and Early Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 10: Letter E - Part 2

**A/N: I will be updating regularly. Thanks for all the support. Review guys. BTW, you guys are awesome.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 11: Day 5: Letter E - Part 2**

...

Jack wrapped a bright crimson blanket over Kim as she took a sip of hot chocolate. Jack sat beside Kim on the couch staring at the fireplace's flaming embers. The only light in the living room was the fireplace. The whole place was dark.

"It feels like Christmas, a bit huh?" Jack started, giving Kim a smile.

Kim nodded still shivering a bit.

Jack set his Seaford mug on the table rubbing his head. "I know it isn't necessary but I got you something."

Kim looked at Jack, setting her mug on the table. "A gift?"

"Yep, let me go get it." Jack stood up to go upstairs.

Kim smiled at the thought of Jack's thoughtful offering. Maybe Jack did plan this Early Christmas thing? Kim thought. What interest Kim most was the gift Jack was going to hand her?

Kim picked up her mug and took a quick sip of her steaming cocoa. Kim looked at the various types of christmas stockings Jack hung. It was one of those traditional things you did yearly.

**Later...**

Jack came downstairs with a wrapped red and green square box. Kim noticed Jack, her eyes focused on the box. Jack sat on the couch, box on his lap, eyes turning to Kim.

"Kim, before I hand you the box.. I wanted to know that I like spending time with you." Jack's eyes drifting to the flames in the fireplace. "You don't know how much you mean to me.

Kim smiled, trying to hide it by sipping her cocoa.

Jack, nothing else to say, sighed. "Well.. here you go." Jack slide the christmas-designed box to Kim's lap.

"Well .. I also have something to say. Thanks for always being there for me, like the time..." Kim sighed. "... like the time you comforted me at Phil's when I needed it most. My parents left me for the summer and you invited me to your very expensive beach house. Noone ever gave me that time of day and I appreciate that. You're a amazing guy."

"Just open your gift already." Jack blushed.

Kim took off the ribbons and slowly opened the box. She covered her mouth in surprise. Jack smiled at her reaction.

Inside was a red ruby necklace. The chain was silver with green accents and the diamond-shaped ruby sparkled, it was like 3M.

"Jack..." Kim picked up the necklace. ".. this must cost you a fortune."

"$700."

"Well.. I didn't expect the gift to be this. I can't take this." Kim tried to hand Jack back the necklace.

"If you want to make me happy.. take it." Jack closed Kim's hand where the necklace sat.

"Fine." Kim opened up her hands. "Could you help me put it on?"

"No problem."

Kim turned her back to Jack, brushing her hair to the left, handing Jack the necklace. Jack carefully circled the chain and put it around Kim's neck.

Kim turned back to her regular sitting position gripping the ruby with her fingers. "Perfect..."

"I know.." Jack said, referring to Kim.

Kim sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Jack pushed away his cocoa, scooting closer to her.

"I feel bad that I didn't get you something." Kim said, staring at the fireplace, realizing now how close Jack was.

"You gave me the best gift?"

"What did I give you?"

"Just being here.." Jack held Kim's hands feeling the rising tension between them. "...with me."

Kim looked at their hands intertwined then her eyes focused on Jack. Out of instinct, she kissed Jack. More like pecked, a quick peck that lasted for 0.1 of a second. It was just the cheek though. Jack smiled at Kim.

He questioned. "What was that for?"

"..Consider that a gift."

Jack smiled. "Um, what you want to do now?"

"It's your day, choose another activity." Kim laughed, picking up a gingerbread man from the tray that sat betweens their cups.

Jack stood up stretching. "I really don't know."

"Like what we're going to do?" Kim asked, taking a bite of her gingerbread man. Jack thought of the possibilities.

He snapped his fingers. "..How about we clean up the house first of the Christmas decorations?"

"Ok, let's get to it."

...

After they finished putting up the stuff, Jack went back to the living room sitting on the couch.

_***Beep***_

Jack felt a constant vibrate where he was sitting. He knew for sure it was a phone, it wasn't his. Quickly getting the phone from under him, it was Kim's phone. He clicked the square iphone button showing the 1 text message from ... Kyle.

_She's texting Kyle? He thought to himself._

He unlocked her phone about to look at the message. The text read ...

**"Done with chores, so what about a date?"**

Jack tried to read more of the conversation.

"Jack, you're downstairs? I'm done putting away the stuff." Kim asked, running down the stairs.

"Yeah..." Jack panicked, he turned off the phone and toss it back where it originally was. He quickly ran into the kitchen pretending to be in there the whole time.

"So, do you still want to do anything else?" Kim asked, heading into the living room.

"Um .. how about "End the day"?

"Like .. ending the day. No more activities." Kim asked strangely, picking up her phone from the suede couch. Kim turned on her phone, now staring at it like a lifeless zombie.

"Who texted?" Jack knew who it was, seeing if Kim would tell the truth.

"Um.. my mom." Kim said, shuttering.

"Oh really, what she asked?"

"Well, she wanted to know ... if .. I was doing all right."

"Uh - huh."

"Yep, let's just end the day."

"Kim .."

"Yes.."

"I know that's Kyle."

"How do you..."

"You are obviously lying and I know it's not any of the guys back at the dojo."

"Fine." Kim admitted. "..it's Kyle. He texted me that he wanted me go on a date with him."

"Do you want to go on a date with him?"

"A little .. since you wanted to end the day."

"We don't have to end the day... it was just a suggestion."

"If you want to.."

Jack knew that Kim wanted to probably go on the date, it was pretty much obvious to Jack now. Jack nodded his head.

"Just go on the date .. whatever floats your boat."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's a expression."

"That's a stupid expression." Kim laughed.

...

Kim texted Kyle back as she entered her room, the room was a bit messy. Ugh! She then remember that Jack had to clean her room due to the egg eating challenge. Kim tossed her phone onto the bed hearing her phone went ...

_***Beep***_

Quickly picking up her phone. **"So, you want to go on the date. I was thinking I could pick you up and we could talk a stroll around the Seaford park and buy edible ice cream? Where do you live?"**

...

**"Sounds good. Um .. I don't know the address but it's across from a beach. It's the only house around the beach."**

...

**"I know what you're talking about, that place is very nice. You own that beach house?"**

...

**"I wish .. it's Jack."**

...

**"You're visiting only, right?"**

...

**"No, I'm on vacation with him."**

...

**"How long?!"**

...

**"21 more days."**

...

**Oh, so I'll pick you up in a few minutes if you're ready?"**

...

**"I'm ready."**

...

**"Ok, be there in a few."**

...

**"Allright, I'll be waiting."**

**...**

That was the end of the convo. Kim didn't change noticing she was wearing the perfect casual clothes. A pink top, jeans, and flats for any summer day. Her hair was flat down and she toyed with it making sure it wasn't dirty or something even though that was impossible.

"JACK!" Kim screamed, Jack came in almost instantly.

"Yeah..."

"Since I'm the winner of your little "challenge" from earlier. I think you have to clean my room."

"That's right?" Jack remembered, noticing her stuff was all over the place.

Kim smiled. "Well, Kyle is going to pick me up soon. Clean up, it better be spotless when I'm home."

"Don't get sassy with me." Jack scoffed, folding in arms in defense.

...

A black SUV arrived at the sandy driveway.

***HONKKKKKKK!***

They both heard the loud car horn. Kyle arrived much to Jack's annoyance, Jack didn't want Kim to go on this date but what was he going to tell her.

_"I don't like Kyle and I want you to stay here and start another activity because I'm in love with you."_

"Bye Jack, don't forget to clean my room." Kim ran downstairs before Jack could say anything. Jack ignored the fact that she was on the date and decided to just clean up her room.

"Maybe if I clean up her room real nice, she might kiss me on the lips." Jack said to himself. "And I'm talking to myself, am I?"

Jack sighed watching outside from Kim's window the black SUV where his crush/best friend and his sushi waiter was in preparing for a date. Jack never really liked Kyle just because of his constant flirting with Kim at Sushi Hana.

Jack started to first fold Kim's cover on her bed. Jack placed the blanket on the downward edge of the bed. A pink book was in the middle of Kim's bed. Jack thought, maybe a dictionary or novel or books on makeup. When he picked it up, the cover read "Diary" in fancy cursive black letters.

Jack observed the book trying to open it, knowing it find contains some secrets .. possible finding out if Kim's likes him or not. Jack noticed the metal lock in-between the cover and the pages.

Jack knew if he broke the lock, Kim would suspect something. Locks can't just break and she would know it was Jack since he was the only other person in the beach house besides her.

Jack need to find out someway or someone to assist him.

But who's smart enough to do these kinds of things and would break all the rules no matter what it takes.

Jack quickly took out his phone quickly scrolling through his contact list.

He clicked Jerry's number.

***Beep. Beep. Beep...***

"Was sup dog? Guess what, I'm finally learning to master some acrob..."

"Never mind, do you and Milton maybe wanted to visit for like a day or 2?"

"Are you serious? YEAHHHHHH!"

"Well, come here now. My beach house is across from Seaford Beach, it's the only house around. It's a emergency."

"Ok .. we're on our way ... right after we get some meatless tacos?"

"Meatless tacos?"

"They're a big deal .. be there in like 20 minutes."

...

**A/N: Milton and Jerry will visit for like a day or 2. I thought it might more fun to add them a little soon. Well, tell me what you think = review. **

**Letter "E" is for Early Christmas and End the Day.**

**Part 3 is up next. Reasons for Part 3 is to separate Kim's date with Kyle and the guys visiting. Next chapter will be ... you tell me. LOL.**


	12. Chapter 12: Day 5: Letter E - Part 3

**A/N: This is Part 3, Letter F will be next chapter. I took some really good advice from kickmebaby. Shout out to her for a piece in the chapter. And for some of you who reviewed and said "what's a meatless taco?" It's a low-fat taco without meat, it has vegetable and chicken and other stuff. **

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 12: Day 5: Letter E - Part 3**

...

_***THUD,THUD,THUD***_

Jack ran downstairs and opened the door showing Milton and Jerry and 3 bags of meatless tacos from Taco Shack that Jerry was all holding.

They entered identifying the luxurious beach house impressed by the scenery. Jack shut the door leading the two into the living room.

Jerry hopped into the suede couch. Milton sat besides Jerry, who was obnoxiously biting into another meatless taco.

"So .. Jack. What up?" Milton said, laying back.

"What you mean?"

"Why did you invite us into your beach house when at first, you didn't want us to be here."

"You guys are just going to stay here for like .. 2 days?"

"Does us coming over has something to do with invading Kim's privacy?"

"I need you to unlock this diary." Jack handed Milton the diary.

Milton examined the lock and the book itself while Jerry ate another meatless taco watching them like it was some kind of movie.

"This lock may be hard to unlock but I will try. I'll need some tools though."

"Well .. where's Kim?" Jerry asked.

"She's on a date with Kyle, some sushi waiter." Jack said, annoyed just thinking of the fact that she is on the date.

"Looks like you don't like this Kyle." Jerry teased.

"Jack, the tools?" Milton asked laying the book onto the table.

"Right, I get them. Let's do this in Kim's room though, I still need to clean it."

...

**Seaford Park**

It was dark, luckily light poles were outside brightening things up. Kim and Kyle strolled and laughed enjoying each other's company.

"You're a funny guy." Kim commented.

"Thanks .. I like to make jokes." He chuckled.

Kim walked with her arms folded just inches next to Jack. They been walking for like half an hour already, Kim saw the nearest bench decided to sit a bit. Kyle sat beside her.

"Are you going to the Sushi Hana tomorrow?"

"I might .."

"Please come .." Kyle looked at Kim straight in the eyes.

"OK .. I will." Kim smiled looking at Kyle's blue eyes.

"Good .. let's get some ice cream?"

"Sounds nice."

...

**Beach House**

Jack tossed the final used lotion bottle into the trash can, now done with both the bathroom and room. Milton sat on Kim's bed using a screwdriver to carefully pick the lock.

Jack sat on the floor by the window eating another meatless taco. Jack walked out of the bathroom receiving a 'come here' signal by Jerry. He walked that way.

"So Jack, do you remember our bet?"

"Yes dude."

"Awesome, do you have hot sauce in your fridge?"

"Yeah."

"I about to get some, could I also get a little snack in your fridge?"

"Go ahead."

"Awesome." Jerry got up and ran out.

"So, how's unlocking the diary coming?" Jack asked Milton.

"This lock is made of titanium, it's harder to pick than regular locks."

"Well .. use other tools too."

"Do you mind if I ask "Why do you want to see what's in the diary?"

"I'm just .."

"..in love with Kim." Milton said.

"I-I was going to say curious."

"Jack.. I know how you feel about Kim? It's all right."

Jack stood silent .. until Jerry enter the room with a bunch of goodies boxes, like honey buns and zebra cakes.

"Jerry .. I thought you said a little snack."

"This is little."

"That pile of food could feed the homeless."

"Well .. consider this 'feeding the hungry'.

...

**Seaford Park**

Kim and Kyle both sat on the original bench they sat on from earlier.

"Thanks for the ice cream.." Kim said, leaving Kyle with a smile.

"Anytime." Kyle reply, looking at Kim's neck. "That's one expensive ruby necklace you got there. It's nice..."

Kim looked at the red ruby on her neck gripping it. "Thanks."

"So .. it cost like $500. That ruby is called "Christmas Day."

"$700..."

"Wow .. you're a huge spender."

"I didn't buy it."

"Oh, your parents are really thoughtful."

"They didn't buy it either."

Kyle was out of ideas. "So who did?"

"Jack." Kim said.

Kyle sighed. "Kim, I think that Jack isn't someone who you could hang with."

"Why do you ..."

"I don't like him at all."

"Well .. I knew you didn't but you didn't have to say that about him. I'm going home."

"Kim .. I'm sor..."

"Save it." Kim pulled out her phone speed dialing Jack.

"Kim... how your .."

"Could you pick me up?"

"No problem, where are you?"

"Seaford Park, pick me up by the front."

"Ok, be there in a few."

Kim stood up walking away from Kyle standing by the front of the park.

...

Jack arrived in his hummer, Kim opened the passenger's seat and went in not talking still a little tick about what Kyle said.

"So Kim.. I told Jerry and Milton they could stay over for a day or 2."

"WHAT?!"

"I told you like the guys."

"I do, but I was just shocked you know. In a 'good way'."

_"As long as Milton and Jerry are there .. Jack could pull off a topic about me and Milton kissing since we now knows." _She thought.

...

The ride was quick as Kim quickly exited the hummer walking up the flight of stairs that led to the door. Jack locked the hummer and unlocked the door where Milton and Jerry were standing.

"Hey Kim." Milton and Jerry said in unison.

"OH .. hey guys." Kim said. "Glad you guys could visit. Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"Take your time. Wash behind your ears." Milton said, making Kim look weirdly at him before heading up the stairs.

"Wash behind your ears?" Jack asked.

"It was a suggestion."

"Where you guys hid the diary?" Jack change the subject.

"Kim's drawer, we couldn't unlock it yo." Jerry said, folding in arms.

"Well .. tomorrow, we'll have to."

"I'm tired." Jerry yawned. Milton agreed. "Where are we going to sleep since there is only 2 rooms?" Jerry added.

"I got the perfect place for you two."

...

"Just great." Jerry said in the dark living room moving around on the lumpy pullout couch bed trying to be in a comfortable position.

"Stop moving, trying to sleep here." Milton said, Jerry continuing to move.

"It's not my fault, I'm sharing the pullout couch with a annoying nerd."

"Says the guy who doesn't pay attention."

"What you said? I wasn't paying attention." Jerry said moving around some more.

Milton rolled his eyes knowing this was going to be a long night.

...

**Jack's POV**

***Knock***

"Come in."

The door slide open and Kim stood by the door in PJ's.

"Jack, we shouldn't have ended the day."

"Why?"

Kim sighed. It was almost as I could read her mind.

"Let me guess, the date was bad."

"Something like that."

"Well .. thanks for telling me that." I smiled.

Kim returned the favor. "Night."

"Night. Kim, any plans for Letter F?"

"Not telling you." Kim said, shutting the door.

...

**A/N: Will they be able to unlock her diary? Will Kyle be back? Will Jack's fridge be murder by Jerry, LOL? Shoutout to kickmebaby for a major part in this chapter.**

**Letter "E" was for (nothing) in this chapter.**

**Ideas for Letter "F"?**

**REVIEW GUYS! PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13: Day 6: Letter F

A/N:** Well, sorry, it took me so long to update. My phone was acting slow for a while, sometimes I hate iphones. Enjoy the story. BTW, sorry but I can't make them -bleeps-**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 13: Day 6: Letter F**

**...**

**Jack's POV**

Next morning, at approxiatemately 7:01, I woke up. I had one of those days where I felt I needed to eat something. I opened my door, already hearing the noise downstairs. I walk down the stairs seeing Milton and Jerry in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Jack ..." Jerry said. "We made hash browns and toast."

I looked at the hash browns and toast, both golden, wasn't even burnt.

"Looks good."

"Compliments to the chef." Milton said in a fancy-chef tone.

"Well .. I pitched in too." Jerry complained. Milton picked up the two platters that held the food to the dining table.

"Barely..." Milton muttered. Jerry didn't pay any attention not to my surprise.

"So Jack, what's your idea to unlock her diary?" Jerry picked up a zebra cake from the shelf by the microwave.

"Well .. I don't know yet." I opened the fridge searching for a filling snack. I took a fuji apple.

"Yesterday, I almost opened the diary. It took some time. We would definitely open it if Kim didn't call you." Milton said, joining our conversation by the kitchen counter.

I took a big bite of the apple. I thought of what Milton had said about it could be unlocked.

"Guys.."

"Yeah." They said in unison.

"You think it was faith that signaled me not to read the diary."

"Are you loco?" Jerry said. Milton shook his head in agreement.

"Think about it .. you said it could been unlocked if Kim didn't call. Kim called because it's faith."

"You are .. ***chorus voice* **tripping." Jerry said, heading to the table where the food was.

"Look Jack, faith didn't do this. Why would it try to keep you from reading Kim's diary?" Milton said.

"Invasion of privacy." I toss away the apple in the garbage.

"If that was the cause, Julie wouldn't attached a GPS in my cell phone's hard drive. Being tracked down all the time is worst than reading some journals that contains secrets." Milton said.

"Are you 'bums' ready to eat or what, the toast is getting dry." Jerry said as we joined him at the dining table.

"Ok - I could still pick the lock. Unfortunely, I ask Jerry to put away the tools and somehow, he LOST them." Milton looked at Jerry who was about to eat his toast.

I ate a hash brown starting to believe that faith is the reason Jerry lost the tools, or maybe .. Jerry was just clueless and misplace the tools. I couldn't decide.

"Well, faith cause Jerry to lose the tools." I said, not knowing what to eat first.

"NO, Jerry's just a idiot." Milton said using a fork to pick up his toast.

"I'm the idiot, look who's eating toast with a fork." Jerry fired back. Sometimes I wish they didn't argue sometimes.

"Well excuse me for wanting to keep my hands clean." Milton said defensively taking a bite of the toast. I picked up a hash brown crunching it.

"Needs ketchup, Milton." I said, making a friendly tip.

"Ketchup is right by Jerry." Milton pointed by Jerry who was munching loudly on toast.

"So.. what do you two usually do around here?" Jerry asked resuming his eating picking up a hash brown.

"Well .. I made something up called "26 Days".

"26 Days? What's that?" Jerry said, now even more curious than before.

"It like we do activities starting off with a letter a day and we take turns choosing activities."

"So that's why you wanted her to be here for 26 Days?" Jerry said. Milton rubbed his head.

"So today is ... Letter F." Milton said, probably thinking of the numbers of days we been here.

I finished my hash brown and went to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice. "Yeah, today's Letter F."

"So who's turn is it? We should have a .. um .. fiesta." Jerry suggested.

"It's Kim's turn." I said pouring the juice into my glass.

"Well .. we should probably wake her up. I'm anxious to see what she wants to do, yo?" Jerry said, getting up from the table.

"Let her sleep." I said.

"AWWW.." They both moped.

"Shut up." I said, not trying to smile.

...

**Kim's POV**

I got up not tired at all, entirely full of energy, and hopped out of bed heading into my bathroom staring at my morning image. I wasn't that bad looking in the morning, so I just washed my face with water and brushed my teeth.

After I was done, I went back to my bed and took out the diary from my drawer. I unlocked it and took out a pencil from the desk.

_**"Yesterday, I defended Jack from Kyle. Not like that but he was talking bad about Jack. Jack is one of the sweetest .. coolest .. cutest guy on the planet. How can you not like Jack? But anyway, it was Letter E and we did Early Christmas which was one of the most creative activities I've ever heard of. We played in snow which was actually ice tossed into some wood shredder. After that, we went inside and drank cocoa and make gingerbread mans. Jack gave me a gift, a ruby known as the 'Christmas Day'. Oh did, I mention we ate eggs to see who has to clean whose bathroom. I won, now my room is clean. I was too lazy to clean it anyway. Back on the Early Christmas, out of surprise, I kissed Jack .. on the cheek. Today's Letter F, my turn and today I was thinking at the end of the day, maybe going to the Seaford Fair."**_

I put the pencil away and before I decide to lock the book, I read some of my early entries. This one was the first time I met Jack. The entry wasn't that long. M

_**"I met this boy today who was surprisely new at school, his name was Jack. I dropped my apple clumsily, and he caught it ... with his foot. He was cute and I think I might have a little ... crush on him. He fought Frank and the dragons .. he got major karate skills."**_

I smiled at that entry remembering that day when I was at the time .. part of the Black Dragons. When I found out .. they cheated at the tournament. I went to the Bobby Wasabi dojo.. where I became closer to Jack. I locked my diary and put it back into the drawer and got up from bed deciding to go downstairs.

...

Downstairs, the guys were already downstairs watching TV. Jack was first to notice that I was downstairs. Jerry and Milton were arguing indistinctly.

"Kim.. breakfast is on the table." Jack told me.

"Thanks." I look to the table where there was hash browns and toast.

Milton and Jerry now noticed that I was downstairs but still continue to argue. I went to sit down by the table and seen 2 hash browns and a toast.

I decided to just eat the hash browns since they was already big enough. I finished one and already felt a little full and decided to just finished the other one just in cause.

"..So.. Kim," Jack said.

"Yeah." I finished bringing the dishes to the sink.

"Letter F..."

I washed my hands. "I got the perfect F activity."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Fencing."

"I like .. fencing." Jerry said, redirecting his attention to our conversation. So did Milton.

Jack chuckled. "Ok, I don't own any fencing equipment.

"Look .. there's a fencing studio just a mile from here."

"Fine, let's do fencing first." Jack said. "Do you guys want to come?" Jack said to the guys.

"Sure.." Jerry said. "Milton?"

"No thanks.. I think I'm just going to stay here .. and try to UNLOCK my phone from the tracking device."

"Ohhh .." Jack and Jerry said. Milton nodded. "You guys go... I'll be fine."

"Fine .. to the fencing studios." Jack said.

...

**Fencing Studio**

It was pretty small with plain white walls and we were like the only people there except for 2 other guys fencing. There were also banners around the walls.

"WOW, I could feel it, YO? Jerry said, bursting a loud echo throughout the studio.

"So, I want to fence Jack first." I said spotting the rack of fencing equipment by the walls.

"First, we should change into the fencing uniforms." Jerry said.

"Ok, let's go change. To the lockers." I said, heading to the lockers.

...

We changed into the white suits with the netted helmets and walked back into the main room and pick up our fencing swords.

"Ok Jack, don't go easy on me." I said preparing for the match to start.

"Fine .. I promise." Jack said putting on his fencing mask.

"En Garde." I said. It was French and what you say before you fence.

We started to duel, our swords clank, and I tried my best to dodge every violent swing. Jack wasn't lying when he said that we wasn't going to go easy.

"Give up Kim." He said swinging the sword trying to tap my chest with the sword.

"You ..." I said trying to hit his sword strong enough to knock it out his hand.

Then he thrust his sword and use the lunge technique but I used the parry defense move blocking the attack. Out of surprise, I felt the tip of Jack's sword on my chest.

"How did you..."

"Told you, I'm not going easy." Jack said, taking off the mask.

"Fine, you win." I admitted defeat, taking off the mask.

"Jerry, your turn." Jack said, as Jerry stepped up across Jack.

...

**Jack's POV**

"En Parde?" Jerry said.

"It's En Garde." I said, putting on my mask.

"Whatever?"

We started to clash, Jerry wasn't that bad of a fencer to be honest. He nearly hit me with the sword. But the thing was he was too predictable, he kept on using the lunge move. But he had some good counters.

"You're pretty good." I told Jerry.

"Why do you think they call me the "New Jack?"

"No one calls you that." I swiped the blade upwards and tap Jerry on the chest.

I won.

"Great job." Kim told me, her mask still off.

Jerry stepped off the mat as Kim entered.

"Rematch.." Kim told me.

"Yeah .. don't try to lose this time."

"I won't." Kim put on her mask.

"YOOO Jack, Milton calling." Jerry said, picking up by phone by the bench.

"I got to get that." I said, sprinting to Jerry. "Jerry, go face Kim."

"As you wish. WHOOOOO!" Jerry said, running back to the mat.

I pressed on the green phone icon on my screen.

"Milton, how's the diary coming?" I held the phone against my ear.

"Well, I'm using a bobby pin, a glass shard, and 3 metal sticks and so far, I was only able to shaken up the lock. It might take some time."

"How long?"

"About 3-4 hours at least. I don't know yet."

"Fine, bye. Text me."

Milton hanged up as I turned my center of attention to their match. They was preparing to fight.

"Look .. I take it easy on you. Since you're a ... blonde." Jerry said, putting on his mask.

"You shouldn't had said that, Jerry." Kim said trying to hit Jerry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." Jerry screamed trying to run away from Kim who was trying to swing the sword at him.

...

We all sat on the bench. I was in the middle, Kim was on the right, and Jerry was to my left. I took a sip of my cherry flavored water that I got from the drink machine I got from the halls near the lockers.

"Wow, I'm already a little tired of fencing." I said. Jerry agreed.

"So .. how about we go on a ferry?"

"What?!" Jerry told Kim. "I hate ferries."

"...Oh well." Kim smirked.

"Ferry, it is." I said, we all stood up from the bench.

...

Exiting my hummer, we all stood near the Seaford dock where the traditional blue and white ferry sat in the waters waiting for passengers to board.

"Last call to ride in the ferry." A man guarding the platform said.

We all ran up the platform and boarded the busy ferry. I looked at my watch, 12:23. I put my arms out of the ferry looking at the ferry slowly drifting. The skies were turning more orange and the hot air began to sink in.

"So .. Kim. Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked. Kim nodded, also putting her arms out of the rails.

"Yeah.." Kim said. "I always wanted to go on a ferry, actually, my parents were actually suppose to take me on the ferry this summer.

Now Kim looked all depressed.

"I'm going to use the men's room." Jerry said, walking away.

"Forget your parents, you should think about the fun that we're going to have today, Okay?" I said, lifting up Kim's chin, watching her brown eyes.

"Ok ..." Kim said. "I should just forget about them."

"You better..."

Kim chuckled.

"So .. what you want to do after the ferry?" I asked.

"The fair is in town, I wanted to go there.. eat some cotton candy, ride the Ferris wheel, and win a stuffed animal." Kim said, clapping her hands together.

"No problem, I could win you a big teddy bear."

**_*THUD*_**

The ferry slightly shaken as Kim felled into my arms and she was SO close to me. I'm a teenage boy so I have hormones and that means ...

Kim immediately got up to her original position. ".Um... looks who's back." Kim said to Jerry, who looked very confused.

"What's up champ, what took you so long?" I said trying to beat the awkwardness.

Jerry looked even more confused. "What happened when I was gone?"

...

**Kim's POV**

I looked across the ocean admiring the scenery as Jerry and Jack were sleeping on the rails which was surprisely weird. In fact, Jerry was snoring.

_***Beep***_

My phone went off.

I pulled out my phone from my pockets. It was from Kyle. **"Sorry about what I said the other night? I wanted to apologize."**

**...**

I didn't know if I should reply. I sighed thinking of the option. Then I decided I'll just text him back. **"Fine..."**

**...**

**"NOOO, it's not fine. I should be sorry, please, are you still coming to Sushi Hana tonight?"**

**...**

**"I'm going to the fair tonight with Jack and my other friends."**

**...**

**"Please come. To show how sorry I am, I'll give you guys a FREE DINNER tonight. Whatever you want, ALL FREE?"**

**...**

**"Why?"**

**...**

**"I want you to forgive me, I promise I won't do anything like that again."**

**...**

**"Fine, We'll be there I guess."**

**...**

**"Thanks. See you tonight."**

**...**

I stopped responding putting the phone away as Jack and Jerry awoken from the rails. Jerry and Jack wiped their eyes and try to stay up. Thank god there's only a couple more minutes of the ferry.

"So, Kim. I thought we should eat a chili dog and then go to the ticket booth..." Jack started until I interrupted.

"..I want to go to Sushi Hana tonight."

"Oh.. why?"

"I LOVE SUSHI HANA YO?" Jerry said, screaming getting the attention of many passengers?

"Kyle offered us a free dinner, anything we want, how much we want?" I said, much to Jack's approval.

"Ok - we'll eat there. Jerry, you could go all out."

Jerry screamed. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

"SO .. after the ferry, you want to go there." Jack asked.

"Sure .. ask Milton he should join us."

"Sure thing." Jack nodded.

"Everybody, thanks for taking the Seaford ferry, hope you guys had a great time, and come again." The intercom said.

...

Jack was calling Milton trying to keep his eyes on the road. "Milton, you want to go to Sushi Hana?"

I lay back into the seat for a while. I can't believe how relaxing it was to ride the ferry. I looked out the window just thinking about Sushi Hana. Kyle is really giving us a free dinner.

"I can't wait to eat. I'm starving guys." Jerry said.

"We all are." I responded, looking at the time.

It was 6:09 but it was really dark.

Jack put his phone away. "Milton says he'll pass, he stills need to unlock the hard drive from his phone."

"Oh."

"Well, on to Sushi Hana." Jack said.

...

We exited the hummer and walked out to be in front of Sushi Hana. I quickly admired the "Christmas Day" ruby before entering the place with Jack and Jerry. Again, we asked for a table for 3 this time and we got escorted to the another spot since there's 3 of us.

We got seated and Kyle managed to serve us before anybody.

"Complimentary saltines." Kyle said, placing a basket of cracker on the table.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Jerry screamed, knowing he was scared of saltines. It was embarrassing how many people looked at us, we felt like the center of attention.

"So, read the menus and I'll get back to you guys, Okay?" Kyle said, taking a glance to Jerry then Jack then finally me. "Any drinks?"

"Green tea." Jack said. Jerry said he wanted tea too.

"Just water.."

"Ok .. take your time." Kyle left leaving a welcoming smile. I took a look at the menu even though I know I just wanted a bowl of pho.

Jack and I ate several saltines while Jerry stared at them in disgrace.

_**California Rolls - $17.99**_

_**Futomaki - $16.99**_

_**Hosomaki - $16.99**_

_**Temaki - $20.99**_

_**Alaska Rolls - $19.99**_

_**Philadelphia Rolls- $13.99**_

_**Spider Rolls - $15.99**_

_**Homemade Special Rolls and Wasabi - $25.99**_

_**Mango Rolls - $10.00**_

_**Seaweed Noodles - $11.00**_

_**Fried Rice & Curry - $9.25**_

_**Dragon Wonton Soup - $18.00**_

_**Seattle Rolls - $19.00**_

_**Rainbow Rolls - $19.00**_

_**Hawaiian Rolls - $12.00**_

_**Egg Rolls - $7.99**_

_**Spring Rolls w. Peanut Sauce - $10.99**_

_**Pho - $14.99**_

_**Wasabi Platter - $30.00**_

...

_**Beverages**_

* * *

_**Cheerio - $2.99**_

_**Green Tea - $3.99**_

_**Canned Coffee - $3.99**_

_**Pocari Sweat - $2.00**_

_**Water - $1.00**_

I noticed that they also served desserts now.

**Desserts**

* * *

**Red Bean Ice Cream - $2.99**

**Chinese Cream Pie - $3.99**

**Mocha Cake - $2.00**

**...**

* * *

"They have desserts now. AWESOME." Jerry gloated, scanning through the menu. "I think I might get the "Wasabi Platter", "Egg Rolls", and "Fried Rice & Curry" yo?"

"Is your stomach the bottomless pit?" Jack joked.

"I'm just hungry and hash browns and toast in the morning isn't going to cut it." Jerry said, defensively.

...

"I'm back. What do you guys want to order?" Kyle asked, pulling out his notepad placing the tray where our drinks lay. We all got our drinks.

"The Wasabi Platter, The Egg Rolls, and Fried Rice & Curry." Jerry said. "And make sure that the Wasabi Platter has extra WASABI."

"Pho." I said.

"Give me "one of every roll" on one plate."

"Fine..." Kyle said finishing writing on the pad. "That's all."

We all nodded.

"Coming right up."

Kyle walked away with the tray.

...

**A/N: Sorry, I had to end it here. I got to shut my phone off so I guess. Why keep you guys waiting? Part 2 is next. It was suppose to be just one chapter.**

**Letter "F" is for Fencing and Ferry. They will do more activities in Part 2.**

**...**


	14. Chapter 14: Day 6: Letter F - Part 2

**A/N: Thanks for the support, guys. Please review. Hopefully, I won't have to keep doing 2 parts to chapters.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 14: Day 6: Letter F - Part 2**

**...**

**Jack's POV**

Still waiting on our food, we talked a bit and Kim got a little curious of why Milton stayed home all day, supposely UNLOCKING his phone.

"That's just Milton, big-time nerd." Jerry commented taking a sip of his green tea. "Needs sugar." Jerry added, dropping a sugar cube in there.

"Ok .. but he could atleast joined us for dinner." Kim said, as I try to come up with a excuse for that comeback.

"Hey, look. Our food came." I said, watching Kyle bring our platters.

"OK .. here's your pho, Kim." Kyle place Kim's platter on the table. "Jack .. here's every roll on one plate .. and .." Kyle waited for Jerry to say his name.

"Jerry." Jerry said.

"Here's your wasabi platter, egg rolls, and fried rice and curry... Jerry." Kyle said, saying something to Kim before he left. I just decided to ignore it. "WOOOOOO. I'm about to ..." Jerry started to demolish the egg rolls.

I started to eat first the california roll using my chopsticks. Kim use her chopsticks to swirl the pho to cool it off before slurping it. I wonder why Kyle wanted us to have a free dinner. Did he say something or do something to Kim last night? I picked up the alaska roll next and ate it.

My pocket rumbled. _***Brrrrr***_

Message from Milton. I unlock my phone and went to the messages.

Milton: _**I UNLOCKED THE DIARY!**_

...

**"Don't read it, Ok? Wait until I get there.**

...

**"Dont worry. I'm not nosy."**

...

Kim started to look at me texting. **"GTG .. I'm eating. TTYL."**

...

Milton stopped sending me messages and Kim questioned me while slurping her pho."Oh, who texted?"

"Milton .. he finally unlocked his hard drive thing on his phone." I picked up a mango roll.

"Oh .. JERRY! Would it kill you to eat a little slower?" Kim said as Jerry filled himself with food. His lack of manners was pretty amusing.

For some apparent reason, I seen Kyle staring at us from time between serving other customers. I try not to look at him to seem like I wasn't trying to act fishy of his actions. Ignoring that fact, I continue to eat my rolls. Jerry licked his fingers after finishing his curry.

"I'm just going to eat the fried rice .. later." Jerry said, looking at the wasabi platter. The platter was consisted of spring rolls and various types of tuna and eggs that come with a load of wasabi.

Jerry dumped a bunch of wasabi on one of his boiled eggs and ate it in one bite. "Ahhhhhhhhhh..." Jerry look at his sweet tea and then looked at Kim's water and took it drinking it all in a quick few gulps.

"Hey ..." Kim whined putting down her chopsticks.

Kyle came immediately. "Let me get you a refill." Kyle got Kim's cup and left.

We just continue eating.

I texted Jerry.

**"We need to go home after, Milton unlocked it."**

**...**

**"Got it, bro."**

**...**

It was weird how we were texting each other sitting at the same table.

...

"I was done eating my food, so was Jerry. Kim slurp the last of her noodles and push it aside.

Kyle noticed we were done, putting Kim's water onto the table. "Any desserts?"

"No thanks.." I said. Jerry even agreed. Kim's nodded in denial.

"Well..." Kyle took out his wallet and put his money on the table. "Thanks for eating here."

Jerry and I started to leave first after taking our fortune cookies.

...

**Kim's POV**

I took my fortune cookie and started to head out. Kyle had a hold of my arm. "Kim, I need to tell you something."

I turned around to face him. "Yeah ..."

"Look, I didn't mean what I said to Jack the other day. I was just kinda jealous that he was spending so much time with the most coolest .. cutest girl ever."

"Apology accepted."

"Do you mind if I text you.. soon?"

"Not really. Well .. I should really go."

"Bye.." Kyle said silently.

...

"Okay, Jack. We still have time to go to the fair, could we go?" I said., sitting in the back.

"Um .. yeah, we do. But could we head home first?" Jerry responded. Jack agreeing.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because we need to ..." Jack started. ".. Look, I kind of just want to go home, I'm not feeling good."

"I understand. Could we do a "fireplace night?"

"You mean .. sit at the fireplace and just enjoy each other company." Jack said, starting to drive.

I nod as Jack started to drive off.

...

We were back at Jack's beach house, Jack pulled out the key and Jerry and Jack ran like the wind up the stairs to the front door. I wonder why they were in such a rush.

I open the door and after closing it, head up the stairs slowly.

...

**Jack's POV**

Heading up the stairs. I went to Kim's room quickly where Milton sat on the floor with Kim's diary in one hand. Milton stood up quickly.

"Let's start reading." Milton said, flipping to the first page.

There was a dialog on the first page.

_**"Diary of Kim Crawford's. It contains my most embarrassing, deepest secrets.. and I record what happens in my life, from day to day.**_

_**"Trust is a bond in my definition, is a symbolic bond that connects your love ones and ensures your faith in them. Without it, I would never get through life. -Kim."**_

"Pretty cheesy." Jerry commented. I cried a bit at how emotional it was, just a sniffle and a couple of tears.

I know that Kim trusted me, so I took evasive action. I CLOSED Kim's diary and lock it up.

"Jack, it took me hours..." Milton said, until I cutted him off.

"Look, I feel guilty reading this." I said, realizing what I was doing. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Guys, just go downstairs... quick." I said, putting Kim's diary into her drawer and head into her bathroom quickly closing the door.

I flushed to make it look like I used the bathroom. I left the bathroom seeing Kim's reaction.

"Hey, use your bathroom next time." Kim said, smiling.

"Kim, do you trust me?"

"Why you ask?" Kim took off her boots changing into her furry pink fluffy slippers.

"I'm just asking."

"Yeah, I trust you." Kim smiled, as I walked out the room and Kim too. We bumped into each other when trying to exit her room.

We faced each other and laughed at this fact, but then it felt like the tension rise. Our face came close and we inches apart from kissing .. on the lips this time.

"GUYS..." Jerry said, as we separated from each other as he appeared in front of Kim's door. Jack look at me then at Kim. "Did I "interrupt" something?"

"No ... no .. we were just trying to have a ..." Kim said. She was a terrible liar.

"Staring contest?" I said. Jerry bought it.

"Well .. stop staring. We got the fireplace started." Jerry ran downstairs.

Kim went down first.

We were so close to kissing.

...

**A/N: Sorry. A fan requested I make it short and just end it the right way. Well, 1,000 something words isn't that bad. Next chapter will be longer, guaranteed. **

**Letter "F" Part 2 was for "Free Dinner and Fireplace Night.**

**Ideas for "Letter G"?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. ANNOUNCEMENT

**_A/N: Letter "G" will have more Kick. I know how much you guys don't like Kyle and how he became a obstacle to Kick so I thought about what some PM's you guys sent me and it seems like you guys want Kim to have a obstacle as well. So I will put a girl into the story who will dislike Kim and will try to get with Jack so it will be more of a obstacle to Kim as well._**

**_COOLEST PART is ... you guys will think of the character. Each of you guys will sent in a descriptive review about the (female) character like .._**

**_-Personality _**

**_-Height_**

**_-Eye Color_**

**_-Hair Color_**

**_-ETC._**

**_..._**

**_It could be whatever. Sent in your character and I will choose the best ones._**

**_..._**

**_School's almost here so I will update on the weekends when school happens. I hope I don't lose readers. I been getting less readers ever since Chapter 12. WELL, I will update next chapter this week. Hope TONS of you review your ideas for the character. I will choose who I will put in the story and I will give the winner a shoutout. _**

**_..._**

**_REVIEW your IDEAS. PM for further questions. LOL._**


	16. Chapter 15: Day 7: Letter G

**A/N: Thanks guys for support. Letter "G" must be a hard letter to chose activities from. Well, I haven't forgotten about the bet. Expect more from me in sooner chapters. My story is now the 12th most reviewed story in Kickin' it fanfiction and have the fewest chapters. Thanks for the support and the awesome ideas. Shoutout to everyone who reviewed last chapter. (would take to long if I did names) PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MAKE MY DAY. :)**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 15: Day 8: Letter G**

...

**Kim's POV**

I woke up yawning realizing that I wasn't in my room. I was on the sofa bed with Jack and my arm was around Jack who was slightly snoring. I looked around for Milton and Jerry, nowhere in sight. I looked at the counter where there was a note written.

_**"Milton and Jerry: We left the beach house last night after you two fell asleep. We wanted you guys to know that it was pretty fun, well Jerry had all the fun I guess. We liked your beach house and we hope that next time, we could come** **again."**_

I got up from the sofa bed slowly not trying to wake Jack, placing the note back on the counter. I went all the way upstairs and headed into my room.

I jumped into the bed and open my drawer where my diary lie. I took out a pencil and unlocked my diary. I started to write.

**(A/N: I knew I forgot something to do about the entries. I had to add "Dear Diary".)**

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**"Yesterday, we went fencing. It was my day so first we went fencing, facing Jack was fun. So Jerry and Milton visited, and now they just left the beach house just this morning. Jerry tagged along to do our activities, and Milton stayed here all day. Well anyway, it was wonderful fencing. After, we took the ferry, and I enjoyed every second of it. The guys were knocked out after a while literally sleeping on the rails. I mean who does that, it was like they were still awake. So Kyle texted me and gave us a free dinner last night at Sushi Hana. He was generous so I decided to accept this apology. Jerry stuffed his face in tons of food last night. Here's the juicy part, Jack and I almost kissed yesterday after bumping into each other when trying to leave my room. I didn't know why I try to lean in, I look so desperate to kiss him. Jerry interrupted and we didn't kiss. Well, that all to say. Letter G is today.**_

_**...**_

I locked back the diary and went downstairs, when I headed downstairs, Jack was still asleep. I was a little hungry so I headed into the kitchen and searched the fridge. I decided just to make a ham and cheese sandwich. I wasn't all that hungry so I decided why not you know, make a simple sandwich. I sat on the recliner in the living room and turned on the TV quickly trying to lower down the volume before it got any louder. The TV was on Disney .. perfect for sandwich eating.

...

**Jack's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes seeing Kim eating a sandwich watching Disney Channel. I got up from the sofa bed, realizing I must had slept here. Kim noticed I got up.

"Morning..." Kim said, in between bites of her sandwich.

"Morning." I reply heading up the stairs, I had that bad-breath morning today like I had to brush my teeth immediately. I went to my room and headed into the bathroom staring at the mirror like I was a model. I put some toothpaste on my green and white toothbrush and started to brush my teeth.

I wonder if Jack and Milton went home, they probably did.

I took the toothbrush out my mouth. "KIMMMM.." I screamed as loud as I can.

"YEAHHHH..." Kim reply screaming, I didn't expect her to reply so fast.

"DID THE GUYS GO HOME?" I screamed again.

"YEAH, THEY LEFT A NOTE."

I proceeded to bringing my teeth. So Jerry and Milton left, today was my day, Letter "G". I still haven't forgotten about the bet I made with Jerry. Why was I so scared to say "Will you be my girlfriend?" to Kim? Was it her intimidating brown eyes that went perfectly with her blonde hair and reasonable height, or maybe I was just scared of rejection. Sure, we had some moments in the past but it's serious between us now, we're grown up. In order to improve my chances with Kim, I got to come up with activities to improve our romance phase. I still remember we almost kissed the other day, I was so stupid to lean in.

"Let's see. Maybe golf .. maybe gambling .. GUITAR." I spat out the paste and wash my mouth, my breath minty fresh.

I could play a song Kim might like off the acoustic guitar I kept in my closet. I haven't played the guitar in a while but I still managed knowing how to read music. I went to my closet and open it seeing the guitar sitting on the shelf, my brown wooden acoustic guitar. I wonder if it still works good.

I played a few notes. I still got it, "Perfect..."

...

Downstairs, I sat on the recliner as Kim turned off the TV and sat on the couch.

"So, you're going to play a song on the guitar. G for "Guitar." Kim said, setting her mug on the table.

"Yeah .. I am." I said. "What song you want me to play?"

"Say Something by Austin Mahone."

"Ok..." I wanted to do the acoustic version. "Let's see how it goes, again."

...

I strummed the notes singing softly. _**"I see you walk by extra fly, baby, where you going? Can I roll?**_

_**Livin' beach life  
Feelin' right  
You're the hottest everybody knows  
Oh oh**_

Kim smiled, as I processed down more lyrics.

_**Burnin' up, burnin' up**_  
_** Show 'em what you got**_  
_** Yeah you got it baby**_  
_** Let it show**_  
_** Uh ha**_

_**...**_

_**Let's turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know  
Uh ha**_

_**...**_

_**Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**...**_

_**Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**...**_

_**When we talk, girl, fireworks  
Something like the 4th of July**_

_**...**_

Um .. what comes next? I forgot." I thought continuing strumming the instrumental. Oh yeah.

...

_**You're super hot  
Fire hot  
Something like the sun in the sky**_

_**...**_

_**Burnin' up, burnin' up  
Show 'em what you got  
Yeah you got it baby  
Let it show  
Uh ha**_

_**...**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up  
Let me know what's up  
Don't just stand there  
Girl, I gotta know**_

_**...**_

_**Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**...**_

_**Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah**_

_**...**_

_**Oh, yeah  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now  
Hey baby  
Tell me something lady  
I gotta know what's up  
I gotta know it right now**_

_**...**_

_**Say somethin'  
If you're feelin' the vibe  
Say somethin'  
Baby don't be so shy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're all in my head like  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me crazy  
Say somethin'  
Cause you're driving me wild  
Say somethin'  
The way you're working it baby  
It's oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah**_

**...**

I set down the guitar taking deep breaths, singing took a lot of energy. But for Kim, it was all worth it especially seeing her pleased face and fan girlish attitude.

"Wow Jack, you have a lot of talents. Could I see that guitar?" Kim said. I smiled.

"I just wanted to sing for you ... because I know it makes you happy." I said, handing her the guitar.

"I like this guitar. Kim said. "Who bought this for you?"

"Um .. Rudy actually did after we won some money winning some tournament, I forgot, but I'll always cherish this gift." I looked at Kim, who was trying to play the guitar.

"Wow, it must be expensive."

"It was, but Rudy said I felt like a son he never wanted so .. he bought me the guitar for 50% off. It was on sale." I said, wondering how Rudy was doing at the dojo.

"That's Rudy.." Kim said. "Could you play me another song?"

"Absolutely." I said, taking the guitar away from Kim.

...

**Kim's POV**

I stood up from the couch. "What do you want to do now?"

Jack set down the guitar. "How about...?" Jack was slapping the air around him.

"Something wrong?" I said, backing away to ensure he wasn't going to hit me.

"There's a bee buzzing in my ear." Jack said. " .. and I think he has friends."

I ran away first, hearing a terrified Jack charge behind me. We ran into a nearby closet and close it as Jack turned on the light.

"Jack, we can't just stand in this closet forever."

"I know .. I'm going to call Bug's R Us." Jack took out his phone and speed-dial. I'm surprise he had their number on speed-dial.

I lean on the wall hoping out to suffocate.

"Hello, Bug's R Us. I have a situation." Jack said into the phone. "..No .. it's Jack. I need immediate service now, I need someone to come to my house and get rid of the bees.

"Yeah .. I know. Ok, I have the money. It's the beach house across from the Seaford Beach. Thanks bye." Jack hung up.

"So?"

"They're on their way, they'll be here in like ..." A loud knock hit the front door.

"Bug's R Us." A lady said.

"...Right now." Jack said, running out the closet making the bees fly around all crazy. I ran out of the closet and jumped in to the couch.

...

**Jack's POV**

I swinged open the door and it wasn't a lady who was at the door, it was a girl our age. Like 16, who was wearing the gray jumpsuit with the Bug's R Us logo. Her eyes were blue and she had blonde hair just like Kim, she was about 5'5. She was cute.

"Hey..." I said, hoping I wouldn't sound love-struck since I wasn't.

"Oh hi .. so .. where's the bees?"

"What bees? Oh .. they're flying around over there." I pointed to the ceiling.

She tossed the gray sphere that contained the "bug-killing" stuff up at the ceiling.

They all fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks a lot. Here's the $30." I said pulling out a $10 and a $20 from my sweatpants.

"Thanks... so what's your name handsome?" She said, using a cloth to pick up the bees, wiping the floor.

"Um .. Jack. Yours?"

"Briar." She offered me a handshake. "..Colt."

_**(A/N: Congratulations to Kickmebaby on her amazing character. Shoutout to her and I have reasons why I chose her character in particular. She was the only one who had a characteristic "easy to talk to". Of course, if she's easy to talk to, Jack will bond with her quicker and has great characteristics. But everyone send in a awesome character but .. Kickmebaby won.)**_

"Nice to meet you. What do you think attracted the bees?" I said, as Briar look at Kim who was playing on her phone.

"Maybe, that girl's hair, maybe they mistaken it for honey." Briar joked, looking at her watch.

"..." I didn't say anything, as Kim heard what she said just trying to ignore it.

"Well .. you should let going. Thanks." I said, as she handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this." I unfolded the paper.

"My number.. just call me on the cell or text if you want to .. hang out." Briar said, heading out.

...

"I don't like her..." Kim admitted as I sat on the couch.

"I know she's a bit to "bubbly"."

Kim set her phone down. "Promise me you won't text her unless it's just for killing bugs."

"Are you jealous?" I asked.

"I just want you to promise." I seen the hurt on Kim's face.

"Promise.. if you stopped texting Kyle." I said hugging Kim, feeling that dramatic tension hit.

"Ok.."

After the hug, I was leaning towards her and hope we actually kiss this time. Inches .. millimeters closer.

***THUD***

Briar came in, as we drift apart quickly.

"I forgot .. my keys." Briar took her keys from the ground near the front door and closed the door. I sat in silence for a bit, thinking to myself why do this always happen.

"SO .. what you want to do now?" Kim asked.

"I got the perfect thing."

...

I didn't really need to change, just my sweatpants to shorts since it was a hot's summer day. Kim was wearing a casual pink dress with girly sandals.

I was driving leaving Kim wondering where we were going.

"Come on Jack, where are we going?" Kim said, banging back and forth on the passenger's seat.

"You'll see.."

I was planning on driving to the jewelry store to buy Kim another necklace, or maybe a charm bracelet. Something to make her smile.

...

"Jack, why we're at Rubies and Diamonds?" Kim asked following me through the selections of expensive jewelries. I looked around for the perfect bracelet for Kim, possibly one with her name on it.

"I want to get you something..".

Kim looked at the "Christmas Day" necklace I gave her. "You already bought me this, I don't want you to waste your money."

"I have tons of money .. trust me. I want to." I try to persuade her to take my offer.

"Fine.. thanks Jack. Kim said, as I turned to the Diamonds section and found the perfect bracelet on the racks. It was pure diamond with multiple diamonds forming across the band. It shines and no matter what the price, I'll get it for her.

"You like this, Kim." I showed Kim the bracelet.

"Love it.." Kim looked all depressed now.

"What's wrong Kim?" I ask sensitively.

"It's just .. I didn't get you a single thing. You already given me 2." Kim said. ".. and I can't afford you anything nice with the money I have.

"Well .. I don't expect gifts from you because I know that you're enough for me." I said, not trying to sound poetic or heart filled.

Kim smiled. "Thanks Jack .. that's means a lot.

"I just want to make sure you're happy." I found the price tag on the bracelet. It costs $1,195.

...

After purchasing the bracelet, we left the store and now I thinks it time we do another activity.

"So .. what was this activity?" Kim asked.

"Gift.."

"Okay, so what we're going to do next?" Kim asked, slipping on the bracelet.

"Well .. do you want to make a YouTube video?"

"Yeah." Kim sounded all excited.

"Well .. this activity is call "Going Viral."

...

Back at the house, Kim brought her camcorder to the living room while I thought of ways to go viral. I already had a YouTube account, JackxBrewer.

"How about we trash-talk celebrities?" Kim suggested. "..because I got a lot to say about Cameron Diaz and.." I interrupted Kim.

"That won't go viral. We need to do something dumb, something insane to garner views." I said.

"The knife game.." Kim said.

I snapped my fingers. "Bingo."

"Fine, I'll go get a knife." Kim said, as I adjusted the camera so it's aiming at the coffee table.

"I got the knife.." Kim said, picking out the smallest one putting it on the table crouching down.

"I'll be like "In 5,4,3,2.." and you'll start going the knife game, Ok?"

"In 5,4,3,2.. , what is this, iCarly?" Kim said separating her fingers, picking up the knife with her right hand.

"Ok, in 5,4,3,2.." I said, hitting the record button.

"Hi guys, it's Kim Crawford, and I'll be doing the knife game." Kim said, starting to jab the knife quickly between her fingers.

**Knife Game **

* * *

**"Oh, I have all my fingers, the knife goes chop chop chop." **Kim was starting off good, at a normal pace.

**"If I miss the spaces between then they will all come off and if I hit my fingers, the blood will soon come out, but all the same, we play this game cos' that's what its all about!" **Kim was still on fire not hitting her fingers with the knife.

**Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop chop,** **I'm picking up the speed..." **Kim started to move the knife in a faster motion.

**"And if I hit my fingers, my hand will start to..." **Kim hit the knife on her thumb and looked at the knife. **"BLEEEEDDDD..." **Kim's thumb started to bleed.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack place a blue ice bag on my finger as the pain seized a bit. "Kim, you allright?"

"Yeah.. my thumb is the strongest finger." I said, not trying to worry Jack.

"Anyway, I'm going to upload the video, Ok?" Jack said, grabbing the camcorder.

"Yeah, but let's start another video right after."

Jack connected the camcorder to the computer and uploaded the "Knife Game" and called it "Knife Game FAIL". I thought about another video we could make.

"OK, its almost done." Jack said.

".. Let's advertise for the Bobby Wasabi dojo, so Rudy will get more students?"

"Great idea."

...

We both sat on the couch side by side.

"I'm Kim.."

"I'm Jack.."

"And we have a important announcement." We said at the same time.

"It's about the Bobby Wasabi dojo in Seaford located at the mall." Jack said.

"We want you guys to apply there to learn great karate moves." I said, pointing at the camcorder. "It's great, and it's FREE."

"Look at what I could do." Jack stood up and did the acrobatics moves that he like to do like rounds kicks and finish with a butterfly kick.

"..And you should choose this dojo because the "Black Dragons" .." I said trying to come up with a good insult.

"..ABUSE ANIMALS." Jack said, finishing recording.

"Abuse animals?"

"Ty always kick around Frank, right?" Jack said.

"Good point.."

"Time to upload this.."

"What time should we check on the videos?"

Jack looked at his watch. "It's 5:10 so I don't know .. 8."

"Ok .. we should make dinner."

"Something .. GRILLED." Jack said. "Next activity is "Grilling Food"."

I walked to the kitchen and searched for chicken breast in the fridge. "Jack, where's the chicken breast?"

Jack snickered stepping into the kitchen.

"What?" I said taking out some veggies.

"You said.. breast." Jack said.

...

I took out the 2 grilled cheese sandwiches from the oven and put them on plastic plates. Since there was no more chicken breast we decided just to eat sandwiches with veggies on the side.

Jack sat on the counter taking a bite of his sandwich. "Can't you believe it took us an hour to make grilled cheese?"

"A little." I said taking a little bit of my sandwich, forking up grilled green beans afterwards.

"Anyways .. I thought that we should just end the day reading comments on YouTube on both our videos." Jack drank some of his punch.

"Yeah .. we should." I said, rubbing my bruise thumb.

"It still hurts.." Jack asked.

"A bit.."

"Well.. if we go viral for the knife game.. I'll credit everything to you when we web sensations." Jack said, finishing his sandwich. "No veggies for me."

"Come on, eat it."

"Nope." Jack said, tossing his veggies in the trash.

"You want some grilled desserts?"

"Sure." Jack said.

...

After dinner and dessert.

Jack went on YouTube, to his channel, and went to the Knife Game FAIL and looked at views.

The video had 321,093 views with 6 comments.

**ManOnTheMoon: **1st comment .. LOL, I hope her thumb is allright

**Girlpower: **I got all my fingers and they go chop chop chop - now only have 4 fingers

**HeatsAllDay12: **She's hot..

**LilT: **She sings good.

**10Milli: **BLEEEEEEDDDD *LOL*

**SarahSmithWalts: **That's what you get when you play the knife game.

It has 177 likes and 29 dislikes.

...

Next video was .. BOBBY WASABI DOJO.

The video had 9,012 views with 3 comments.

**MartialArtistKiddProdigy: **Nice moves, dude. I'm going to tell my mom to let me join the dojo.

**Pie Lover: **Nice vid.

**Frank: **Are you dissing us off? We don't abuse animals ..

It had 3 likes and 3 dislikes.

...

"I hope our 'Knife Game' video goes viral." Jack said, following me upstairs.

"Me too."

"HUG." Jack said. "..Before we go to sleep."

"Ok .. good night hug."

We hugged for 3 seconds and part our ways into our room.

***Beep...***

**Message from Kyle. Kyle: Hey Kim.**

...

I jumped into my bed sighing.

***Phone Chimes***

**1 Message. Message from unsaved number: It's Briar, I decided to text you. I had your number on our business phone so .. do you want to hang out soon?**

**...**

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! BTW, this chapter was about 4,000+ words, will they both break their promises and text them. Next chapter is Letter "H". You guys better have ideas, H is so common. I mistaken Julie for Briar. Sorry**

**Send in "H" Ideas?**

**So SHOUTOUT to Kickmebaby for her amazing character.**

**Letter "G" was for Guitar, Gift, Getting Viral, and Grilling Food.**

**Letter G was hard to go since "G" activities were hard to think of. What should you do after reading this amazing chapter?**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 16- Day 8: Letter H

**A/N: Last chapter, sorry for the error last chapter to those who read it first before I updated, I put Julie instead of Briar at first, I got a little confused. Well, I can't wait for the NBA season guys. Well I don't know what that have to be about fanfiction but enjoy. Hope Kobe get better soon guys. #Lakers. Also, many of guys say this is the "best" fanfiction you ever read. Shoutout to everyone who said it, you know who you are? BTW, Please review.**

**Me: On to the story ... **

**Chapter 15: Day 8: Letter H**

...

**Jack's POV**

I was up most of the night texting Briar, I can't believe I broke Kim's promise. I found out that Briar works at Bug's R Us for an internship for the summer and she's a formal gold medalist and she seems easy to talk to even when we didn't knew each other and she wants me to play hockey with her today.

I couldn't because Kim wouldn't let me hang out with her, I wasn't even suppose to text her. Well now I feel quilty. Maybe I should tell her. Maybe I shouldn't. I wish I had a reason for everything sometimes.

I should text Briar and say I'm busy. WOW! I can't believe it been 8 days in this vacation, I felt like we have a lot to do now since our options was big. Yesterday, I can't believe we got interrupted again .. me and Kim from kissing. Well, during the mean time, I should check on my YouTube videos from yesterday. I got my laptop from near the lamp. I logged in and went on YouTube. I clicked on my profile and seen the videos. The Bobby Wasabi Dojo video didn't get any more views. Now for the Knife Game one. 1,698,078 views and like 1,089 comments, I couldn't believe it. Our video had over million views. I had to tell Kim.

I got up running with my laptop out of my room and swing open her door. "KIM!"

"Yeah.." Kim said, hiding something between her blanket. I knew it was her diary.

".. We got a million something views on the "Knife Game FAIL!" I said, causing Kim to scream like a fan-girl.

Kim sprung up from her bed and went to see what was on my laptop. "1,000,000 views, it feels good, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Well get back to .. getting ready .. because you choosing the activities.

"Allright in a second. " Kim hopped back into her bed.

...

**Kim's POV**

**Dear Diary,**

**Jack barged into my room before I had the chance to write. We gotten million somethings view on YouTube because of doing the knife game. Well, yesterday, after Jack sang me a beautiful version of Say Something by Austin Mahone, there was a couple bees flying around, and Jack called Bug's R Us. A girl our age came and said the bees probably thought my hair was honey, can't you believe that? Not to my face, but I heard it. Her name was Briar Colt. Jack bought me another expensive item, a diamond bracelet, he was so generous. Everyday, spending time with each other, I like him even more and more. But everytime, I try to admit my feelings, I end up embarassing myself. Well, this is love right? Afterwards, we try to go viral and like I said in the beginning, the knife game went viral. We ate grilled food and read YouTube comments before hitting the hay. Oh, I almost forgot, we almost kissed after Briar killed the bees but we got interrupted again. I hate that always happens, I wish we could just kiss already. I wonder if Jack was trying to kiss me, I was the one leaning in, my eyes were closing at the time. Today, Letter H, should be fun.**

...

I locked my diary and headed downstairs. I had some 'H' activities in mind, so far, I thought of hockey and other activities. I can't believe I broke my promise with Jack and texted Kyle though.

"So .. any activities in mind?" Jack asked, opening up a bottle of water.

"Yeah, how do you feel about Halloween?"

"Huh?"

...

"So, your storage closet has the halloween stuff right?" I open the closet seeing all kinds of holiday-themed stuff.

"Yeah .. so what we're going to do? Get a sweet tooth and watch horror movies." Jack asked.

"Yup.. we're just putting up decorations to hang around the living room. We're about to buy a lot of candy at the Seaford Candy Shop in a bit, ok?"

"Fine."

"And we're doing the halloween stuff at night, you know. I got the perfect horror movie so we'll do something else after buying the candy."

"Fine, let's change first."

"Ok, we'll hang up the stuff after we get back."

...

I changed into a teal shirt and jeans, not trying to wear anything eye popping for the candy store, I already picked out Insidious as our movie. I didn't braid my hair or anything, deciding I wouldn't need makeup.

"Ready?" Jack asked, wearing a red skull shirt with jeans and skate shoes.

"Yeah.."

...

Jack stopped at the Randy's Candy and parked, it wasn't busy today. I exit the car admiring the huge structure, since Jack was buying, I wanted tons of candy.

When we got inside, I ran through the aisle like a kid starting off getting a pack of sugar daddies and passed through aisles like the one with licorice. Jack was way behind while I search for the reese's and twix. I got a basket so I could hold the candy.

...

**Jack's POV**

Kim lounged through the store while I calmly ate free samples of gummy worms and other assortments inside of clear containers. I felt so quilty breaking my promise with Kim and texted Briar, I had to tell Kim.

But what if she hates me afterwards. I couldn't think right. Kim has to know .. well .. I have to get this lie off my chest. The thing was when was the perfect time.

***Beep***

It was from Briar.

**"How does tommorow sounds?"**

I refuse to reply, I decided I wouldn't text Briar until I tell Kim and sees how she reacts. I lounge through the aisles sighing thinking of my options. What would Rudy say?

...

**FLASHBACK**

I remember the lesson Rudy taught me last year during spring break. The others took a lunch break at Phil's and I stayed back.

"Jack, there are 2 kinds of lies, one that protects the person and one that protects yourself. Guilt could kill you depending on how big is the lie." Rudy was deep.

I questioned him because I didn't get the point of the lesson. I said "Why do you care if I lie?"

"Jack, I know sometimes .. I'm selfish .. and igorant .. and self centered .. but I care about you and this lesson will come in handy in the future."

"Thanks Rudy .. but .. do you think I'll ever get in a situation like that? Feeling that guilty.."

"Well .. it is bound to happen one day, only a "perfect" person could never experience guilt and no one is perfect .. except for me."

I laughed at his remark. "Well thanks Rudy."

"No problem .. but always remember .. "A lie may take care of the present but not the future."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

...

I know now I got tell Kim but at the end of the day. When the movie is playing and when we could just talk freely. I meant what I say but for now, we got to relax and just do the activities. Kim approached me with a basket of candy, full of it.

"Done .. Jack." Kim handed me the basket.

...

After paying for the candy, we left and drove home. I was still feeling a little too quilty but I quess I'll have to wait.

"Jack..." Kim said, innocently.

"Yeah.." I kept my eyes on the road.

"I'll tell you later .." Kim said.

"Ok."

...

Back home, I try as calmly as I could to just relieve the guilt, I guess I could try to enjoy hanging up the decorations in the living room, black and orange decorations, colors of Halloween.

Kim hung up bats on the wall, not the real ones, obviously.

"Jack, you put away the candy in a cool place right?"

"Yea, inside of the cabinet by the vent."

"Good .. how do you feel about hockey after hanging up this decoration?

"Perfect .. I know just the place .. "

"Where, the United Walrus Center."

"Yea .. I was about to say that."

"Are you serious? Wouldn't it be expensive to play there?"

"..Yeah .. but it doesn't matter. I l-like you ... since we're friends." I panicked.

...

**Kim's POV**

"Ohhh .. me too." I continued to hang decorations. Back in the hummer, I was about to tell Jack about me texting Kyle. Should I do it tonight? I shouldn't worry .. about it now. I should just let my mind soothe and tell him tonight. It's the best way..

" ... I'm done." The living room was so well decorated.

"Looks good." I reply finishing the touches to a pumpkin.

"..Ok, let's go play some hockey."

...

Jack payed for admission and we went through the long hall into the ice rink with Wille the Walrus logo in the middle divided in the center. The hockey suits and equipments near the rink behind the bouncy kind of glass.

"Jack .. it would be easier if we just use the wood shredder and ..."

"Doing this is better, all it cost was $900 .. each." Jack and I proceeded to get the equipment. We went into the seperate locker room to get changed.

...

After we were finished, we headed back into the rink and took a navy puck from a bench by the racks.

"Who ever scores 5 points first wins?" Jack said, as we took a side starting from the logo holding on to our sticks.

1 on 1 hockey match.

"Ok.. sounds fair."

"Begin the match." Jack spoke like a announcer.

We both hitting the puck, good things we were wearing helmets, I dont have to worry about getting hit by a stick everytime. Jack skate through me with the puck, I didn't want him to score first so I used my stick to make him trip.

"Kim, you shouldn't had done that."

"And what you're going to ... AHHHHH!" Jack use his skates to cause me to fall and got up carefully trying not to trip over the skates.

Jack held back his stick and hit with full force. The puck hit my side of the net.

Jack 1 - Kim 0

...

Soon, it became a game of physical hits and just having some fun in the process. We were still trying to score the 2 point. It was tied now and it was a back and forth game of defensive pressure.

Jack and I were so carfeul, it felt like the 2 point was the final one because we were so busy trying to be the next to score. I try to hit the puck the into the net but Jack blocked it with his stick. Jack had that competitive spirit today.

"Jack .. let's make this the winning shot, we been doing this for like 10 minutes now and it's hopeless."

"Fine..." Jack tripped me and hit the puck, I looked back and it seem Jack won.

"Great job." I got back up from the rink.

"Ok, it's 12:08." Jack said. "What's next?"

...

"HOWARD CHALLENGE!" I screamed, putting on a headband and dribbling a basketball.

"Do you think you could seriously dunk 8 consecutive times like "Dwight Howard?" Jack sat on the bench, good thing the park was empty. "Are you serious? Kim, no offense but you're 5'2 and you scared to break a nail, what makes you think you could dunk like a All-Star 6'11 center .. 8 TIMES."

"Trust me .. If I put my mind to something, it will be accomplished." I backed up and looked at how high the rim was.

"Good luck .."

I ran full speed and attempted to dunk and ... I lost control of the ball and fell on the cement.

"Ahhh.. nope. I can't do the Howard Challenge? You want to do the challenge?"

Jack backed up. "No thanks ..."

"Ok wimp, I guess we could do another activity. Let's go back to the house .."

...

**Jack's POV**

Back at the house, Kim wanted to do a activity called "Hidden Secrets". It was about us revealing some secrets .. even the deepest secrets but first, it had to relate to a question that is asked.

"I go first. Do you have any secrets that you were to embarassed to tell your parents?" Kim asked.

"One .. I wanted to sign up for a dance class before but I decided I shouldn't.

Kim bursted out laughing. "What's so embarassing about that?"

"Let's just say .. my dad thinks that kind of dancing was too "girly. Any secrets that made you ashamed before?"

"Well .. one time I had a dog named Richard and I was 7 at the time so I was eating a chocolate bar .. I gave him a piece and then he sort of .. passed away." Kim said, playing with her hair. "Any secrets that includes karate?"

"First of all, chocolate to a dog? Second, I got one and it's kind of extreme. I use to wear a ninja suit and run around and act like a superhero, that was when I was 12 and I injured a lot of people, luckily, they didn't know my identity. But after the police got involved, I couldn't play ninja. Any secrets that involve any of the guys?

"Honestly .. this one time .. when Jerry was wearing a suit and talked a little proper. I thought he was a little cute."

"Really?"

Kim shaked her head. "Any secrets in the past where you thought it could had stay hidden?"

I sighed. "I burn my mom's new leather purse by accident and act like I didn't notice."

"What.."

"Long story .. not going to talk about it."

"...Allright .. you don't have to anyways. I think that we should start another activity or something. HAMBURGERS!"

"I'm in." Kim and I headed to the kitchen.

...

"It's .. 6:30 and it's too dark to go anywhere and I think we should start the "Halloween" activity." Kim said, as I took out all the candy we bought today.

"..Really though .."

Time was going by so quickly and I thought maybe time wasn't on our side. Kim started up the movie as I began to think of the way I wanted to confess.

Kim sat beside me .. and I sighed as the opening credits of the Insidious started in the dark, living room.

"Kim.." I looked down at the piles of candy.

"Yeah .." She took a reese's.

"There's something I have to confess." Kim set down her reese's probably realizing how important this was.

"What it is?" Kim stared at me.

"I .. texted Briar the other night.." I said, not wanting to see her face reaction.

"..I have to confess too .. I texted Kyle last night too .. I was going to tell you today guessing this would be a good time."

"Briar texted me first by the way?"

"Same goes to Kyle."

"Well .. I guess it's allright if they text us first?" I said, turning back to look at Kim.

"Agreed.."

"Then, let's just enjoy the movie."

"Let's both make a promise that we won't date them, okay?" Kim said, finalizing everything we had to say.

"Ok .. well .. let's eat some candy."

We both started to eat candy and watch the movie.

...

After the movie, both of us had extreme cause of stomachaches. Eating all that candy was a good and also a bad thing.

"I'm about to .." Kim runs to the kitchen.

I ran upstairs and ran to my room into my bathroom and threw up. Good thing, it was just a slight hurl, I wash my mouth and use mouth wash. I decided not to brush so that funky scent won't get all over my toothbrush.

I got out of the bathroom and jumped into bed remembering that creepy old lady from the movie. Good thing, she doesn't exists..

I turned off my lamp and a shadowy figure opened my door. "Ahhh.. " I screamed turning on my lamp.

It was just Kim. "Sorry Jack .. I'm scared .. could I sleep here tonight?"

"Did you rinse your mouth?" I asked, scooting over a bit.

Kim nodded.

"Then yeah, you could."

Kim shut the door locking it and ran and jumped onto my bed. "I hate that creepy old lady.."

"Me too.." I said.

_***Beep***_

I picked up my phone and I had a message .. it was from Jerry. Kim started to close her eyes a little.

**_"I got you a gift .. Jack. I forgot to tell you so go into your bathroom and check in your cabinet hang on the wall. Thank me next time."_**

_I got up and slip my phone into my pocket heading into the bathroom and looked into the cabinet.. it had pills and medicine and band-aids .. and I think I might have encountered Jerry's gift because it was never in here since we got into the beach house. It was a condom._

_I put it back into the cabinet and went back into my bed._

_My mind jumping to conclusion. "Will I need it?" I stared at a sleeping Kim._

_..._

**A/N: I know that this chapter wasn't that promising but I did the best I could? How did you guys feel about ending? Suggestions for Letter I? Next chapter will be better.**

**Letter "H" was for Halloween, Hockey, Howard Challenge, Hidden Secrets, and Hamburgers.**

**What should happen with "Jerry's gift?" **

**What should you guys do after reading this chapter?**

**Please REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17: Day 9: Letter I

**A/N: I don't know what to do for I. Just kidding .. by the way .. back to school. I'll be updating on the weekends. On holidays, I'll update fast. But always check up everyday if you can. You'll never know.**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 17: Day 9: Letter I**

...

"Rudy .. what should I do?" Jack asked Rudy who was meditating in the middle of the mat.

Rudy stopped meditating sighing knowing the pressure Jack was facing. "Look, teenage years is one of the most life changing experiences you'll ever face."

Jack nodded knowing that was a fact. "It is .."

"You go through puberty and acquire raging hormones and face all kinds of pressure, but tell me your situation again.." Rudy place his left hand on Jack.

Jack sighed. "Jerry left a condom in the beach house and expect me to use it on ... Kim." Jack looked down in embarassement. Sex was a awkward thing to talk about.

"Oh .. well. It's ok to, but the thing is do you want to be abstinent? Do you love Kim enough to lose your ..."manhood".. without any regrets?" Rudy tapped his thumbs together waiting for a response.

"I don't know." Jack was confused, his mind was scrambling and couldn't process right. Rudy sighed.

"You know why I never slept with a woman?" Rudy said calmly.

"Because .. you never been with one." Jack responded.

"NO!" Rudy barked offended. "Because I never been with one that I .. truly loved. True love will always have it's ups and downs but it will always be worth it.

"Thanks Rudy." Jack smiled a bit.

"Anytime .. chose wisely." Rudy went back to meditating in a ancient monk form. Jack stood up and left the dojo.

...

Jack woke up excessively sweating, Kim was still asleep, and he used his red polyvester shirt to wipe up the sweat. Jack took a stare at Kim, she looked so 'innocent' when she slept, it's like, sleeping was the only way to escape the real world. He motion carefully off his bed so Kim wouldn't wake up. Heading towards the bathroom, he can't believe why would Jerry even consider leaving such a gift.

He opened the cabinet on the wall and looked at the little red packaging that held a so-called gift from a friend. More of a .. I'm-not-ready gift .. Jack thought. He closed the cabinet and wash his face with the cool water from the sink and looked at his reflection for a good 10 seconds. He decided not to worry about "Jerry's gift" for now.

Jack looked at his silver watch on his right wrist. "6:23" Jack muttered to himself like time was important at the moment.

Kim was still asleep, Jack unlocked the door leading to the hall, and headed downstairs heading for the kitchen. First off, Jack wasn't hungry, mainly because of yestersday candy rampage. He flickered on the light for the living room and hopped into the burgundy-red couch turning on the TV laying in a straight position.

It was on Disney Channel, he wasn't really watching TV, he just wanted noise to comfort him while he was thinking of some 'I' activities.

"Igloo .. too difficult to build .." Jack whispered to himself. It was frustrating, mainly because 'I' was so hard to come up with activities. Then a idea sparked Jack after thinking of sweets.

He went to the freezer and see if there was going to be a lot of ice cream. There wasn't anything in the freezer except frozen hot pockets, 2 of them.

Jack took his keys and slip on his Sb's near the front door and left the beach house where a certain blonde was still sleeping.

...

At Walmart, Jack went to the frozen goods and got the mint chocolate chip, neapolitan, rocky road, almost every flavor in 1 quantity. He picked out a lot of random ones.

In his cart, he also had bought cheeze-it , all kinds of flavored yogurt, pudding, bags of gummy worms and other bagged candy, a lot of edible products. Jack looked at his cart ensuring he got everything he needed.

He pushed his cart and hit another cart. "Sorry." He turned to face the person realizing it was Kyle who just start shopping telling by his empty cart.

"Jack ..." Kyle said, not knowing what to say next.

Kyle.." Jack responded, staring at Kyle like he was a mortal enemy.

Nothing more awkward than 2 guys who don't like each other at all. Jack moved his cart out of the way trying to push his cart to the register to pay for his items.

"Wait. Jack, I need to say something." Kyle said, Jack stopped.

"What is it?" Jack didn't face Kyle.

"Tell Kim if she wants to go to a concert, I got two tickets .. "

Jack ignored him and continued to stroll his cart to the checkout and just pay for his things. After paying for them, Jack brought his products to this red hummer hoping he would be home befor the ice cream melt.

...

***An Hour Later***

Kim finally woke up, Jack was downstairs, she opened her groggy brown orbs and exhale all her tired energy out. She slip out of bed, first heading into the bathroom to wash her clear face. Then she headed downstairs where Jack was laying on the couch noticing Kim was downstairs.

"Finally.. " Jack said, as Kim headed into the living room.

"I know .. I know. You were waiting for me, just tell me what you're planning first.." Kim sat on the recliner.

"Ice cream flavors.."

"What the motive of this activity?"

"Think of it as creating a new ice cream flavor.." Jack stated, Kim nodded getting the picture. "We put all kinds of ice creams and toppings and whatever on it .. and name our creation."

"Sounds fun .. do we have to eat it?"

"No.."

"Good .. I'm still full from the candy last night?"

"First, let's both take a quick shower just to refresh our system." Jack said.

"Allright."

...

After showering, the two teens headed back to the kitchen and stood by the counter ready to start the I activity, ice-cream flavors.

...

**Jack's POV**

"Ready to make some ice cream .. flavors." I said, finding how cheesy that sounded.

"Don't say that ever again." Kim said, we place our big glass bowls on the counter and we had to turn making a flavor so. "Ladies first ..

".. Ok." Kim took out pistachio ice cream graveling up 3 scoops and took out mint chip and strawberry ice cream. She tossed that in too and took out a jar of gummy worms I bought from Walmart.

She tossed that in and took from the fridge, EXTRA SPICY HOT SAUCE, pouring that in there.

Kim layered it with mayo and mustard. "Finished.."

"Looks repulsive.." I said, making a snarky face in disguist.

"Well .. it's called "Lunch and Dessert", the newest flavor of ice cream." Kim said proudly like her creation was in the Hall of Fame.

"Well .. news flash. You have to atleast try one scoop of it." I said.

"No fair .. you never .."

"Just do it."

"..Fine." Kim scooped up some of that nasty wet looking L&D ice cream and slowly forced it into her mouth.

"Umm .. it's .. good." Kim quickly comsumed the scoop, by her face impression, she must really hate it.

...

**Kim's POV**

Jack took out a platter of fruit from the fridge and took out a gallon of chocolate ice cream. He set in it on the counter and sophisticatedly scooped the scoops of ice cream into the bowl.

I guess now he is taking advantage of what happen to my ice cream flavor and is probably making his delicious.

He picked out a couple of kiwi's, slices of peaches, and grapes, tossing it into the bowl and finished it with .. a dash of whip cream across it.

He took out a clean silver spoon and then added colorful sprinkles to finish off his flavor.

"I call it the 'Jack's Delightful Ice-Cream Flavor'."

Jack ate a scoop.

"Mhhmm ..." Jack smacked his lips.

...

I knew there was something I forgotten to do. I went upstairs quickly and headed into my room and hopped into my bed. I opened my drawer and unlocked my diary and started to write.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Yesterday, first we hung up decorations for Halloween. I also texted Kyle the night before, to be honest, I was quilty. But then we went to go get candy, I picked out all my favs and also some Jack might like. Afterwards, we went home amd put the candy in a cool spot. Then .. Jack paid for us to both play in the United Walrus Center and let me tell you .. it's expensive to enter the stadium just to play a quick round or just even walk around. Anyways, Jack wom against me. So we went home and played a game called Hidden Secrets. I learned some things about Jack. Then of course, we ate hamburgers. Lastly, we did the halloween activity, and ate tons of candy that I picked out. What happens when you eat so much candy after watching a scary movie = vomit. Too scared to sleep in my room, I slept in Jack's. Just earlier, we made ice cream flavors.**_

I looked at the entry one more time before locking up the diary and placing it back into the drawer.

I left my room and headed downstairs. Jack was cleaning up the kitchen counter, and my mouth still had an aftertaste of my ice cream.

...

"Kim, I got the "Island Love" movie, want to watch it?" Jack asked, pulling out a disc set of Island Love from behind his back.

"Oh my god ... you actually have it. Love to.." I headed to the living room with Jack.

...

**Jack's POV**

Those awkward moments when you're watching a sex scene ... not alone.

"Ahhhhhh ..." Jane groaned from the movie hiding in the sheets with the hunky island dude named Salvander.

I slightly scratched my head, it was so awkward for me to be watching this with Kim.

"Wait, wait." Jane pushed Salvander off of her, still holding on the bamboo green blanket.

"What?" Salvander said, trying to lean on her.

"Forgot the condom." says Jane.

That when my mind began to question me again. What was I going to do with the condom, it was already sitting in my bathroom probably whimpering "I want to be used."

Kim was staring at the screen awkwardly and I try my best not to laugh. No matter how badly my lip resisted. It was like .. we were in this position. Now my mind was telling me all kinds of things now. I was thinking of nasty things ...

...

The movie ended with Salvander and Jane having a kid and naming him "Island." I turned off the TV, we were silent for a bit. Kim got up.

"It was horrible, wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah .. and I'm glad we didn't see any of their ... "parts." Kim said, shaken in disguist probably at the thought. "What's next Rack?"

"Do I look like I hold towels?"

Kin giggled. "A little bit..."

"Well, but anyway .. I was thinking we should .. play in-door football. CATCH!" I tossed a football laying on the coffee to Kim who was feets away from me.

She attempted to catch it but it went over her. It bounce repeatedly by the stairs.

'I'll get it..." Kim said, walking to the stairs bending over.

My jaw dropped. I was staring at her .. "behind" .. and it's even more attractive when that girls happens to be wearing super high pink shorts. My hormones were going crazy. It was visible to see her panties so what I just witness was making me think more dirtier than picked up the football and was about to turn over just as I did.

...

I was staring at Kim's chest as she tossed me the football. I jumped up like Calvin Johnson and caught it with one hand almost bumping against the lamp. I was still looking at her chest.

"Girl Power." Kim said, folding her arms.

"What?" I said, passing her back the ball, my eyes landing on her, not her chest.

"Girl Power, you was trying to read what was on my shirt." Kim hurled me the ball.

"Yeah, right.. I was doing that." I said, relieved she didn't think I was staring at something else but the logo on the shirt.

"Pass me the ball." Kim said, her hands forming into a triangle,

"Jack tosses the hail mary." I said like a announcer and threw the ball at Kim.

Kim caught the ball. "TOUCHDOWN.."

"Jack won the Superbowl." I yelled.

Kim dropped the ball looking at her watching. "It's 6:01 and we spend hours watching that stupid movie that I thought that I was going to be good. So we better do a better activity?

"We will.." I said, looking around the house for ideas.

"How about we watch iCarly?" Kim loafed in the fridge.

"No .. I think we should maybe play .. "invention."

"What's that?" Kim took a can of ice tea from the fridge.

"Let me clarify. We create a low-quality product in this kitchen using whatever we could find and we could use the living room too. We have 20 minutes to make our products starting ... NOW!" Kim ran to the living room, I ran to the kitchen.

...

I got a tube and try to insert corks inside. I took a quick look at Kim who was removing the bulbs from the Christmas lights. I don't know what was she planning but it must involve fashion.

I look my watch. 6:16, 5 more minutes. I got to hurry, my invention was going to be off the chain. I surprise of how competitive I was feeling, this wasn't a competition.

I loafed through the shelf searching for a hose.

...

**Kim's POV**

I tangled the lights around a black metal belt. My creation was going to be a belt that lights up. I attached some kind of wire around the Christmas lights so it could power up. I wonder what kind of invention Jack would made or was making. Probably something any like; destructive.

...

Jack placed his invention on the kitchen counter. It was some kind of hose with a clear bendable tube inside. "I call it the Cork Blaster."

"Oh dear." I place my belt on the counter as well.

"I go first. Pretend someone is stealing your purse and of course .. no weapons ... they're illegal. What could you do?" Jack asked.

"Use karate and take the purse back?"

"WRONG!"

I rolled my eyes at Jack. "So what do you do then?"

Jack picked up his invention, tossing it around his shoulders like it was a loaded firearm. "Thanks to the cork blaster, you'll have protection."

"Real protection, huh?" I said, sarcastically.

"Ha ha, insult all you want. At least my invention isn't a useless belt with lights wrapped around it."

I gasped. "Don't talk about the "Belt of Kim" like that?"

"Belt of Kim?" Jack slightly chuckled. "Really Kim? Really?

"Better than Cork Blaster."

"No, it's not." Jack barked, swinging the blaster around to have it in his hands.

"Yes, it is."

"You know what? Instead of fighting about who has a better name? Let's me prove it's better."

"Let's see your blaster then. I sat on the wooden stool by the counter, ready to witness this pathetic performance.

"Allright." Jack insert his mouth into the tube and move to aim for something, to probably hit something with the cork. "Do you see that blue vase over by the front door just near the window?"

"Yeah.."

"Watch this." Jack exhaled his breath.

Hopefully Jack doesn't hit the window. No way, a vase can't get destroyed by a little brown cork.

Jack blew into the tube. Instantaneously, a cork flew at a rapid speed and hit the vase causing it to crack. The vase got startled and then just instantly shattered. I can't believe a tiny cork did that to a vase.

The shards fell into multiple pieces getting all over the snowman rug by the front door.

I slightly applauded impressed. "Wow Jack, that was amazing."

"I know.." Jack blew at the Cork Blaster like it had smoke all over.

"So .. my turn." I picked up my belt and tighten it around my waist. Jack looked at it like it was some kind of laughing stock.

"Your belt better be impressive." Jack snarked, tapping his fingers against the counter.

"Ok .. so you love the holidays and you want to make a fashion statement. Allright, so we have the "Belt of Kim". By pressing this button." I pointed towards a switch that power up the lights. "The lights will turn on and shine making your outfit more ... Christmasy."

"Christmasy?"

"I made up the word." I pressed the button.

The lights shined brightly and since it was on my waist, my eyes were taking the effect of the flare.

"Turn it off. My eyes." Jack moped, as I quickly turned off the lights.

"So what do you think?"

"I think .. you're going to cause me to be blind." Jack rubbed his eyes.

"See ... fashion statement."

"Well .. before we start the next activity, help me clean up the vase shattering."

"All right ..."

...

Jack put back the broom and dustpan against the shelf they were originally against. "OK, I know what could we do now?"

"What you got in mind?"

""Impossible Challenges."

"How we play?"

"Just make a challenge that is impossible to accomplish."

"Like, walking into fire without burning yourself?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"First, let's head to the beach."

...

At the beach, Jack had to tell me a challenge first. "Try to walk on water."

"Okay?" I walked sluggishly to the waters of the beach.

I continue walking into the water but when I reach a couple inches, my feet went through. Jack clearly didn't put much thought to this activity at all. I look back at Jack.

"I can't walk on water."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "That's the point."

"Could I stop?" I felt the cold rushes of water getting to my feet.

"Yeah, if you can't complete it, just give the other person a impossible task."

I walked back to shore, my feet brushing into the sand. "Jump off the roof without hurting yourself, not even a little hurt."

"Easy.."

...

**Jack's POV**

I was looking down at my landing position, the safest place to jump was the parking lot because of the soft sand and it has space to land. It seem like I had to jump a couple of meters down.

"Jump already." Kim shouted from below near the hummer.

I was about to but hesitated a bit. I wasn't wearing socks or shoes so even if I jump, little pebbles in the sand will damage my foot. So I backed up two paces and jump feeling the adrenaline. When I land, I landed crunching my legs. I wasn't hurt at all.

"Told you .. I was not going to hurt..." I walked up to the front. All of a sudden, my leg started to cramp and I limped everytime I try to take a step.

"What was you going to say?" Kim said, cuffing her hands by her ears.

"Shut up." I said, giving her a faded smile as she assist me inside the house.

"No more impossible challenges, okay?" Kim said.

"Ok.."

"Well .. any sit down activities you want to do like watch.."

I interrupted. "No, I hate iCarly."

I really did from .. a cheesy web show to a perky girl to her violent best friend to a geeky web producer. Not to mention, a silly 20 year old brother who didn't really care what she does.

"Why do you hate iCarly?" Kim sounded a bit shocked.

"I don't want to explain."

"..hater.." Kim whispered silently.

"I'm not a hater, I'm a critic who doesn't like iCarly."

"Hater."

"Not."

"Hater."

"Not."

"Hater."

"Not."

"Hater."

"Not."

"Hater."

"Not."

"HATER."

"Not. Geez, could we just have dinner?"

"Ok .. we could have dinner."

"Thank you."

"HATER."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH..."

...

"What's on the menu?" Kim asked, I scanned the fridge,

"Italian sausage." I picked out a pack of sausages.

"I hate sausages."

"Too bad." I laughed.

"Meanie."

...

I was frying up the sausage, Italian sausage actually also uses pork in their sausage. I sighed as Kim scooped herself a big round bowl of mint chip ice cream.

"Why are you eating ice cream for dinner?" I rolled the sausage over.

"Because it's a "I" item I'm eating today."

"Ok. Too bad, this sausage is really good."

"Ew, I hate sausages so much."

"Your loss." I turned off the stove seeing my perfect sausages being cooked.

"My loss, really?" Kim started to eat her ice cream.

"Yeah." I place the pan into the sink.

...

After dinner, my leg was still a little fractured so I decided that we wouldn't do anymore activities, it was allright for Kim, she was watching iCarly in the living room while I was in my room placing the pressure of the condom.

I never knew I would be so beaten by a piece of plastic/latex whatever it is.

I held it with my fingers wondering why Jerry would leave it in the first place.

I can't even kiss Kim, how can I have sex with her?

I sighed a little confused, I had options. "You know what?" I slipped the condom into my pocket.

I decided to head to the beach. I slipped on my converse sneakers near my bed and decided downstairs about to head out.

"Where are you going?" Kim questioned me, I didn't face her.

"I'm going to quickly go outside for some fresh air."

"Oh allright." Kim said, laughing at a corny iCarly joke.

...

I head to the beach slowly since my leg was still a little worn out, I stood by the seafront and took out the condom and tossed it into the waters watching it drift away slowly, the waves wasn't aggressive at all so I guess it should be long gone.

"Kim, I love you..." I look up at the moon smiling. "I don't want to do that to you."

I turned back and headed back to the beach house.

...

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? It was very fun to write this chapter so I hope you guys like it. Letter "I" was so hard though because of very few activities that start with I.**

**Ideas for Letter "J"?**

**Letter "I" was for Ice Cream Flavors, Island Love Movie, In-door Football, Inventions, Impossible Challenges, and Italian Sausage.**

**REVIEW GUYS! ... AND LOVE ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS. :)**


	19. Chapter 18: Day 10: Letter J

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter for you all. I'm so happy that I got some criticism from you guys by PM's and reviews because it will improve my writing and it has. Shout out to you guys. Well ... Letter J. Many of you guys suggested that Jerry come back so... and also. Kickin' it renewed for a fourth season in 2014, it was confirmed. Bad news, Olivia Holt is not returning. :(**

**Me: On to the story ...**

**Chapter 17: Day 10: Letter J**

...

**Jack's POV**

I made breakfast .. unfortunately, Kim wasn't awake. I made waffles with a side of 100% orange juice. I set my food on the counter deciding I should eat first. I picked up the waffle and it realizing I should had put a bit of syrup on it.

I opened the fridge searching for the syrup. It was right between the side departments by the ketchup and the mustard.

***BEEP***

I picked up my phone that was near the microwave. It was a message from Briar.

_**Briar: Jack, do you mind if I come over?**_

I set the phone down, pouring syrup on top of my waffle.

I decided the best way to get rid of Briar was just to ignore the messages and just don't respond. I continued to eat sitting on the wooden stool.

I finished one of my waffles and took 2 gulps of my juice.

"What Kim has plan for Letter J?"

...

**Kim's POV**

I sighed reading one of my old secrets sitting with my legs against my chest.

_**SECRET #11: I used to be scared of cows.**_

I flipped through the pages and I started on my next entry.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**"Yesterday was one of the most un-active days ever, we didn't honestly really do anything energy-consuming. Anyway, my favorite activity was making invention, I made a light-up belt. Well anyway, I wanted to watch iCarly, I did at the end of the day. Weirdest highlight of the day was "Impossible Challenges, it made no since at all. I don't know what I should do though for Letter J, I had some activities in mind. **_

_**Short entry...**_

...

I slipped out of bed, putting on my fuzzy bunny slippers, first using the bathroom then headed downstairs.

When I was downstairs, Jack was already down and he wasn't doing much, just watching TV, until I was down. He turned off the TV and tried to start J.

"After eating your waffles.. we'll start on "J". Jack said, pointing to the 2 golden waffles by the counter. It seem like the waffle was just done .. minutes ago. I walked to the counter feeling a little hungry.

I just decided to eat them without syrup.

"So, any activities for "J" possibly Jack Day." Jack approached the counter.

"We are not doing "Jack Day." I rip one of my waffle in half, I just liked to eat it that way.

"So what do you have in mind?"

"Jammin'."

"Excuse me." Jack seem confused.

"You know ... "Jammin' out. Like .. dancing."

"I don't think we should do that.."

"..Why?"

"We're both horrible dancers."

"You .. not me." I bit into another waffle piece.

"I mean "BOTH OF US."

"I think you're misunderstanding."

"I'm not.. it's the truth."

"I lost my appetite, let's just dance."

"Oh no."

...

**Jack's POV**

I just sat down waiting for this train wreck to be over. Kim turned on the stereo.

**Beyonce - Single Ladies **plays.

"THIS IS MY JAM!" Kim screamed.

The stereo was too loud, I covered my ears, and turned the other way, I did not want to see Kim dance. It was so bad, I even admitted that I'm not a good dancer, I just don't want Kim to embarrass herself.

...

Kim turned off the stereo after a while, I didn't keep track of time. Bur I knew, it felt way to long. I sat back regularly on the couch.

"Jack, I got a new rule for 26 Days."

"New rule?"

"Yeah." Kim looked at me. "The new rule is .. we have to participate in the activities .. all of them .. no matter what under all circumstances."

"Fine .. I guess. Just remember, I will have a activity planned that you will hate in the future."

"Meanie." Kim folded her arms.

"So.. what's next?"

"Honestly, call Jerry over."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Kim smiled evilly.

"Ok .. I'll call him."

Kim ran to the kitchen.

...

Jerry came 20 minutes later.

Jerry entered the house. "So Jack, did you call me to come over because of the "gift" I left you."

"No dude.. Kim called. By the way, why did you leave me that?" I shut the door.

"Dude .. look. Eventually, I knew you probably going to need it." Jerry faced me.

"Well .. I didn't and I tossed it away .. in the beach."

"WHAT?" Jerry's face expression changed. "I bought that thing for $20."

"$20 for one condom." I said, as quietly as I can. Kim was in the kitchen.

"That is a PREMIUM kind you tossed away, the material was SO fancy."

"Well .. too bad. Shouldn't have left it."

"Dude.. still.." Jerry said briefly before Kim walked out the kitchen with my solid little blue and white jar.

"Jerry.." Kim said.

"What's going on?" Jerry said, looking at me for a answer.

"I don't know."

"Jerry .. do you want to become the person who chooses the activity today?"

"Yes .. Yes .. Yes." Jerry hopped in excitement and clapped his hands.

"All you have to do is ..." Kim placed her hands on the lid. Kim removed the lid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Jerry screamed.

".. eat saltines.." Kim finished.

...

We all sat at the main dining table as Jerry struggled to even finished his first one.

"I'm doing it.." Jerry said.

"Jerry, you're licking the salt off the saltine." Kim said. "Stop being a wuss .. it's a stupid cracker."

"Then how about you ask out Jack?" Jerry said quickly, I covered my face in my palms. " I mean, go play with a tack."

"Play with a tack?" Kim said. Jerry probably said it so fast, that Kim didn't know what Jerry said first. "I'll just get hurt."

"Blondes." Jerry said in my ear.

"I HEARD THAT..." Kim screamed.

...

Jerry slowly ate his first saltine cracker hesitating every time.

"Finish one." Jerry said proudly.

"Yeah .. in like 5 minutes." Kim said, bored.

"Jerry started the second one, finishing it in 20 seconds.

Kim got less bored.

Jack picked up the jar and dumped all the saltines into his mouth chewing it obnoxiously. Crumbs got all over the floor..

"Done." Jerry said with his mouth full, still munching on the saltines.

"I guess it's your day." Kim said, crossing her arms.

"..And I declare that .. I choose any activities I want to do, no letter mumbo jumbo.. Jerry Day."

"Whatever dude, what we're gonna do first?" I said.

"We're going to..." Jerry's devious smile.

...

"I can't believe we ordered 20 boxes of pizza." I handed the pizza guy $200 closing the door behind him.

"Believe it." Jerry place the boxes onto the table.

"How are we going to finish all that?" Kim asked.

"You two could eat some .. but most of it is mine." Jerry said, taking two slices of pepperoni pizzas chugging it down.

'Like you could finish that many boxes of pizza?" Kim scoffed.

"Don't believe me.."

"Not really..." Kim took a slice of pepperoni pizza out of the open box.

"Underestimate me then." Jerry started to open the second box and he wasn't even done with the 1st one.

"Look.. be serious .. I just bought 20 boxes of pizza and we look like some savages now. What activity we're doing next?" I said to Jerry who just gulped down another 2 pizzas.

"Look .. trust me .. we'll do something tight." Jerry picked up a hamburger pizza.

...

**20 minutes later..**

I only ate like .. 4 pizzas. Kim had 5. Jerry had everything else, he really did consume all those pizzas. I doubted him a little.

"BURPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP..." Jerry sat back into the seat lazily patting his stomach. "That was some tasty pizza, yo?"

"I hate for you to come over to Thanksgiving." Kim said in a jokeful way.

"Good.. I wouldn't want to come anyway." Jerry fired back, causing Kim to gasp.

"..Seriously.. our activity Jerry?" I said.

"Right.." Jerry got up normally without lack of energy.

"You're not going to vomit? ... after many.. many pizzas." Kim asked.

"Nope .. my stomach is like a bottomless pit." Jerry pat his stomach again. His stomach growled. "..But I think this bottomless pit has to make chunks." Jerry sprinted to the bathroom by the kitchen leaving us to throw away the boxes.

...

We stood outside the bathroom waiting for Jerry to be done.. the toilet flushed loudly. Seconds later... Jerry came out stretching. I covered my nose, so did Kim.

"I felt like I just loss some major weight guys." Jerry said.

"So did our noses?" Kim said.

"That doesn't even make sense." Jerry said.

"Yes, it does." I said, still with my hand over my nose.

Jerry turned to me smiling in a teasing way. "Why are you protecting Kim?"

"B-B-Because what she said make sense."

"Then how does it make sense."

"Because our noses.. can we start on the activity now?" I changed the subject.

"..Yeah, I agree." Kim said, fanning her nose.

"Why are you agreeing with Jack?" Jerry smiled.

"CAN WE JUST START THE NEXT ACTIVITY?" We yelled in unison.

"FINE." Jerry said covering his ears.

"He should be covering his nose." I said, causing Kim to laugh.

...

**Women's Department**

"Hitting on chicks?" Kim asked, looking around the busy clothing store.

We were all sitting on a bench by the dressing room.

"I love me lots and lots of women, Jack, come hit on them with me."

"No thanks.." I declined.

"Don't worry .. Kim won't get jealous." Jerry smirked.

"W-W-What are you t-talking about?" Kim said, stammering.

I covered my face. "Just go hit on your girls."

"Attitude." Jerry said.

...

Jerry went up to the first pretty girl he seen who was by the racks. She was wearing red chucks and casual white tee and short jeans and she was picking blouses just shopping.

"How it do, girl?"

"Weirdo.." She said, walking away from Jerry. Kim and I were laughing and talking about Jerry's failed attempt.

...

**Mixed girl with a blue dress**

"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only 10 I see?" Jerry leaned against the racks acting flirtatious.

"Where did I heard that before?" She walked away, saying it with sarcasm.

...

**Short white girl in overalls**

"I'll be Burger King, you'll be McDonald's. I'll have it my way and you'll be loving it." Jerry said, smoothly.

"Excuse me." She looked offended.

"I said.. I'll be Burger King, you'll be ..."

She punched Jerry in the face and started to strike him in many places.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

...

**Spanish girl with a sundress**

"Te Amo."

"¡Aléjate de mí!" She slapped him and ran away.

...

**Goth girl with a ponytail**

Jerry passed her up.

"HEY.." The goth girl said to Jerry. Her voice was so mannish.

"What?" Jerry turned around trying to approach another girl, a average height white girl in a farm girl attire.

"I see you hit on those girls, where aren't you hitting on me?" She said, annoyed.

"Two reasons. One, you're not my type. Second, you're are just mad freaky."

She breathed heavily turning Jerry around, she was taller than him.

"You are going to hit at me."

"Ok, are you a alien because you are not human?

She looked enraged.

Jerry looked scared quickly running away. She was chasing him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

...

Jerry hid inside of a dressing room. "Is she gone?"

"She's still lurking around." Kim said.

"Yeah .. you might want to..." I hid the face.

"What?" Kim said.

"Briar's here and so is Kyle." I said, seeing Kim's reaction, she was hiding to.

"Jack ..." Briar said, I pulled up my face.

"Kim..." Kyle said, following behind Briar.

...

"Kim, I was going to invite you to a concert.. I said someone delivered the news." Kyle gave me a long stare.

'Jack .. I texted you yesterday. I wanted to hang out with you."

I was in a tough spot, I didn't know how to respond.

"I was b-busy w-with K-Kim and w-we were just having so much fun." I stammered.

"Kyle .. my bad. Why didn't you take Briar? That's your friend ... possibly girlfriend." Kim chuckled a bit.

"WHAT? NO, Briar's my sister." Kyle replied to Kim.

I WAS COMPLETELY SHOCKED! So was Kim.

"WHAT?!" We said in unison.

"Yeah..." They both said.

"Shocked?" Kyle smiled at Kim.

"A little."

"So .. how would you guys like to hang with me and my brother?" Briar said, all perky.

"Well ... we can't.. we're hanging with .. J-Jerry." I said, snapping my fingers.

"Yeah .. Jerry." Kim said, seconds after.

"Where's Jerry?" Briar said suspiciously.

"In here." Jerry said.

Kyle and Briar kept looking around the dressing area.

"He's in the dressing room." I pointed to the one nearest us.

"He could join."

Jerry walked out the dressing room. "I'll hang with you guys on one condition..."

"What is it?" Kyle asked. "Deliver me free food to the beach house.

"No way.." Kyle said. "I gave you a free meal already.

Hopefully, Jerry would just leave without making more offers.

"Fine, let's go guys."Jerry said, we trailed behind him, and he bumped into the goth girl.

She cracked her knuckles in preparation of beating Jerry. Jerry gulped and ran.

"Ahhhhhhhh..."

...

Kim and I waited in the car for Jerry. Kim sighed back rubbing back against the passenger seat. "Is he done getting beat yet?"

I snickered. "I guess that's a yes."

Jerry came to the hummer sitting into the back, his face was all red and bruised. "I sware .. no one did anything to help me .. not even the security guards, they were betting on who was going to win. That's messed up yo.." Jerry cried a bit.

"Ok, big baby, we're on our way home." Kim said.

"Oh that's reminds me.. you two have to polish my face when we get home."

"Are you serious?" Kim yelled. "I don't want to clean your face."

"Too bad.. I ate all the saltines and you're the one who called.. so you'll be wiping my blood. Jack will be applying baby powder on my face."

"Why baby pow.."

"It's makes your skin soft and smells good." Jerry said, in a sprained voice. "And you 2 will make me a nice smoothie."

...

**Kim's POV**

I ran back upstairs with a red fruit smoothie with a blendy straw, I was exhausted, today didn't feel like activities for us, it felt like Jerry used us. I'm starting to regret making that stupid challenge with the saltines. Well, I didn't know he was going to get it done. It was already 6:09.

"I ran into Jack's bathroom .. it had a big tub where Jerry just sat with swimming trunks. Jack was laughing along with him watching videos on Jerry's phone also in swimming trunks. I felt sweat run down my cheeks. I wiped it. Jerry's face was a lot better now.

"Here's your smoothie .. Jerry." Jerry handed his phone to Jack, he took the cold glass slurping it smacking his lips after.

"Not bad.." Jerry put the smoothie beside him, taking his phone back.

Jerry and Jack laughed.

"Jack, did you put that baby powder on Jerry?" I said, almost out of breath.

"Oh yeah." Jack nodded, his eyes remained on the phone.

"Ok.. MUSIC TIME.. WOO!"

...

In the living room, Jerry plugged his music to the iDoc.

"Let's listen to **Mackelmore and Ryan Lewis- Can't Hold Us**." Jerry said. "No dancing though."

_**Return of the Mack**_  
_**Get 'em, what it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't**_  
_**Looking for a better way to get up out of bed**_  
_**Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit me, get up**_  
_**Thrift shop, pimp strut walking**_  
_**Little bit of humble, little bit of cautious**_  
_**Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby**_  
_**Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy**_  
_**Yup, Bad, moonwalking**_  
_**This here, is our party**_  
_**My posse's been on Broadway**_  
_**And we did it our way**_  
_**Grown music**_  
_**I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it**_  
_**And yet I'm on**_  
_**Let that stage light go and shine on down**_  
_**Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style**_  
_**Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds**_  
_**But, I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town**_  
_**Trust me, on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin'**_  
_**Chasing dreams since I was fourteen**_  
_**With the four-track, bussing**_  
_**Halfway cross that city with the backpack**_  
_**Fat cat, crushing labels out here**_  
_**Nah, they can't tell me nothing**_  
_**We give that to the people**_  
_**Spread it across the country**_  
_**Labels out here**_  
_**Nah they can't tell me nothing**_  
_**We give it to the people**_  
_**Spread it across the country**_

_**[Hook x2: Ray Dalton]**_  
_**Can we go back, this is the moment**_  
_**Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over**_  
_**So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us**_  
_**Like the ceiling can't hold us**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**Now can I kick it, thank you**_  
_**Yeah I'm so damn grateful**_  
_**I grew up really wanting gold fronts**_  
_**But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you**_  
_**Y'all can't stop me**_  
_**Go hard like I got a 808 in my heart beat**_  
_**And I'm eating at the beat**_  
_**Like you gave a little speed**_  
_**To a great white shark on shark week**_  
_**Raw! Tell me go up, gone**_  
_**Deuces, goodbye, I got a world to see**_  
_**And my girl, she wanna see Rome**_  
_**Caesar'll make you a believer**_  
_**Nah, I never, ever did it for a throne**_  
_**That validation comes from giving it back to the people**_  
_**Now sing a song and it goes like**_  
_**"Raise those hands, this is our party**_  
_**We came here to live life like nobody was watching"**_  
_**I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me**_  
_**Learn from that failure, gain humility, and then we keep marching, I said**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**[Bridge x2]**_  
_**Na na na na, na na na na**_  
_**Hey-ee ay-ee ay-ee ay ay-ee ay-ee, hey**_  
_**And all my people say**_

_**Na na na na, na na na na**_  
_**Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**_  
_**And all my people say**_

_**Mack-le-eh-eh-eh-eh-more!**_

_**[Hook]**_

_**[Music Video Ending x2]**_  
_**Let the night come, before the fight's won**_  
_**Some might run against the test**_  
_**But those that triumph, embrace the fight cause**_  
_**Their fears then prove that courage exists**_

_**Hope [x5]**_

_**...**_

"That is..." Jerry sobbed. "..inspiring."

I rolled my eyes sighing. "Come on, what do you want to do next?"

"Let's make dinner." Jerry clapped his hands together.

"You're actually keeping us cook?" Jack sounded shock.

"Yeah ... surprised." Jerry got up to remove his phone from the docking system.

"Kind of."

"Well .. I actually want to do an activity." Jerry said. "And getting rejected by chicks doesn't count."

"Allright, what you want to eat?" I asked.

...

Jerry tossed a bag of frozen chicken fingers onto the counter.

"I'll make my grandma famous dipping sauce.. you 2 make the chicken." Jerry rushed back to the fridge to gather ingredients.

Jack ripped open the bag and place the chicken on the counter in a specified order, not like it mattered.

"Kim, go get the foil."

...

While the chicken was cooking, Jack and I was talking a bit.

"Kim, we should try our best to try to avoid Briar and Kyle."

"How are we going to do that?" I asked.

"Easy .. avoid ever going outside."

"What if we run out of food?"

"Good point .. we'll order pizza everyday."

"We'll eventually get tired of it." I said.

"Fine .. we'll only leave the beach house to get food and maybe go somewhere at nighttime."

"That sounds better."

...

**DING!** The oven ringed.

The chicken was done.

I opened the oven and put on pink mitts, the hot air was spreading around the kitchen. It was so hot! I took out the iron tray placing it on the counter.

"Looks good." Jack commented.

"I know." My mouth was watering.

"Sauce almost ready." Jerry said in a thug like voice.

...

Jerry place his little cup of sauce in the center of Jack's black marble dining table, the sauce was red and you see that it had jalapeno pieces in it, it was probably extremely spicy or something.

Jerry sat across from Jack and I sat at the end of the row.

"DIG IN.." Jerry said, as we start picking up chicken fingers.

"I decided to skip the sauce and just eat the chicken fingers. There was about 30 pieces total, so each of us will have 10. The pieces were thick though so I don't know how many I could actually eat.

"Man, Jerry, this sauce is awesome." Jack said, eating chicken like someone competing for a contest.

"Like I said.. it's my grandma's recipe." Jerry was chewing loudly.

"So .. what you want to do after we're done eating?" Jack said.

"Actually .. I'm leaving. I told the taxi man I would be ready at 8 and it's..." Jerry looked at his watch. "7:30."

"Oh .. well Letter "J" was a total bust." Jack sounded disappointed.

"Not really, I was here." Jerry said.

...

**Jack's POV**

I finished cleaning the dishes and I join Jerry and Kim by the front door, Jerry's ride was going to be here soon. They were debating about a stupid subject: good kisser.

"A good kisser doesn't have to have great breath to kiss good." Kim argued.

"It's a fact.. having bad breath will always lead to a bad kiss." Jerry barked back.

"No, it's not." Kim screamed, the conversation got more intense.

"Guys.. stop fighting." I said, they weren't listening to me.

"Well .. it is." Jerry yelled.

"GUYS!"

They still weren't listening.

Kim grabbed Jerry's shirt and kiss Jerry. I was so shocked at what was happening, Kim and Jerry KISSING!

I just continue to stare, the kiss lasted for 7 seconds. Kim eyes were shut the whole time and Jerry's was open.

Kim pushed him off realizing what she just did because of her little awkward reaction.

**HOONK! **Jerry's ride came.

"Well.. I'm outtie." Jerry said like nothing happened and walked out the door.

Kim ran upstairs.

...

***Beeepp* **

"I took the phone from my pocket and seen my new message.

**_Jerry: I didn't kiss Kim .. just to let you know.  
_**

I sighed turning off my phone.

_I know what I want to do tommorow for Letter K._

_..._

**A/N: DONE! I worked so hard on this chapter, hope you guys appreciate it. So .. there was will be MAJOR kick scene next chapter. **

**Hints: It starts with a K and it something that you guys wanted to happen to them for a LONG,LONG TIME.**

**Letter "J" was for Jammin' and Jerry Day.**

**Ideas for Letter K?**

**BTW, Next chapter will update sooner if you guys ...**

**REVIEW! PLEASE! I already know you guys will, love you guys. :)**

**SPECIAL NEWS: Some of you suggest that I should do a sequel. I don't know .. but I will put it under consideration depending on the votes I received and if you guys want to write with me for that sequel, just message me. I will announce if I decide to do it next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 19: Day 11: Letter K

**A/N: So I made up mind and I decided that I MIGHT make a sequel. I also wanted to say that I'm proud of my last chapter, you guys were sounded so happy from the reviews sent to me. I also wanted to say that my story is the 6 most reviewed story in the Kickin' it archive with the fewest chapters. Thanks for that - and if you guys LOVE the story .. idk lol. Favorite, follow .. review! Over 80 REVIEWS last chapter .. Thanks a lot! :)**

**Me: On to the story...**

**Chapter 18: Day 11: Letter K**

...

**Jack's POV**

I walked down the beach staring at the sun that was about to rise. I was up for nearly 6 hours. I only slept for 2 hours, I couldn't sleep. It was pretty outside, all that was on my mind was Kim. Even today, I was still confused of yesterday's event: when Kim kiss Jerry. I know she didn't meant to but .. still .. it was a kiss.

I was over-thinking it. Letter K was today and I should start off the day right .. first have a normal breakfast. Maybe K should be for karate .. doing that would remind me of Bobby Wasabi dojo and everyone there. I honestly didn't feel like going to the dojo today .. I turned around on my way back to the beach house. I should probably make breakfast.

Back inside, I received a text after shutting the door. I pulled out my phone going to my messages.

_**Briar: Honestly, do you not want to hang out? Just tell me.**_

I ignored the message and continue to proceed to the kitchen, I was so confused. I didn't know what to make to eat. Probably, some cinnamon sticks.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

Someone was knocking at the door, I wonder who could it be. I set my phone down and went to the front door, I opened it and seen Briar who was crossing her arms. She looked a little irritated.

"Hey Briar." I said, in the most fake-happy way.

"Don't hey Briar me, you know I been texting you."

"Look .. not to sound rude but I don't want to hang out all-right."

"It's Kim, huh?"

"WHAT?"

"She wanted you to stay away from me because I talked about her hair last time, isn't it?"

"No, I just don't want to hang out."

"Oh.. when do you want to hang out?"

"Never." I said, as nice as I possibly can. I slammed the door in her place.

What's up with her?

...

**Kim's POV**

Like every other morning, I had my diary opened and before I started to write, I read a couple of old secrets.

**Dear Diary,**

** Yesterday was the most boring day ever, Jerry was here and everything was just the way he wanted it to go. First, it was originally my day but I gave the right to Jerry if he could finish a whole jar of saltines. He did and first, he ate like a beast devouring through a lot of pizzas. Like 19 boxes to himself, after he try to hit on girls at the Women's Department .. desperate right? Anyways, Jerry got beaten up by a goth girl, it was funny. The messed up part, Jack and I had to clean his face and get him a smoothie. Jerry listened to Mackelmore and to end the day, we made chicken fingers. Jerry was about to leave and for some reason, we got into a stupid debate about bad breath always leads to bad kiss. I didn't know what came over me but I kissed him and I ran upstairs. I was too embarrassed to star down there, what was Jack going to think?** **I already kissed Milton .. now Jerry .. what's next Eddie. Speaking of Eddie, I never knew where he went. It's like he left all of a sudden without saying goodbye to any of us. Well .. I about to head downstairs and see what Jack has in store for Letter K.**

I slip out of bed, stepping onto the cold hardwood floor. I put on my fuzzy bunny slippers and left my room. I wasn't all that hungry, I walked downstairs. Jack was placing napkins of the dining table. There were 2 platters on the table, on the platters were bacon strips and toast.

"Kim .. come eat." Jack took a seat.

I strolled over to the table and sat across from Jack.

The aroma of the food got my taste bus going crazy. I picked up my metallic fork and started to eat.

...

"Letter K?" I place my dish in the sink.

"Karate." Jack said instantly.

"Wow .. you thought about it, didn't you?"

"I had time." Jack said, rubbing his eyes yawning a bit.

"You're tired?"

"A little .. I only slept for like 2 hours."

"Then rest. I could wait."

"No .. I'll be alright.. it's just .. why did you kiss Jerry?"

"Was that bothering you? That's why you couldn't sleep?" I questioned thinking that the response could lead to the truth if Jack likes me or not.

"No .. not at all.. it was I was just wondering?"

"Well .. I didn't now, it was just I didn't know what I was doing?" I started to feel awkward just talking about it.

"I understand.. you know what, I think I'll just take a little rest." Jack headed upstairs.

"Alright, I'll just wait.

...

I walked outside admiring how beautiful it was. A green Bug's R Us van was parked across the street near the beach. Was it Briar's? The door slid and Briar came out noticing me, I tried not to make eye contact.

"Kim?" Briar called out to me. Should I reply? I couldn't just ignore her. She'll know that I probably trying to annoy her. Without any other options, I walked over to Briar's van.

"Yeah.. you need something?" I asked, as nice as I possibly can.

"Um.. did you tell Jack to stay away from me?" She asked staring at me .. like I was prey and she was the predator.

"N-No , I-I didn't." I lied.

"Then why is Jack ignoring my texts and said he didn't want to ever hang out with me."

"Well .. I don't know. Jack probably isn't interested."

"But I'm a cool person."

"You probably are but I don't know .. that's his problem. Not mines.' I try to end the conversation, walking away.

"Wait Kim. I have something to ask you?"

I stopped turning around. "Yeah?"

"Do you like Kyle?"

"No .. not like that." I crossed my arms.

"Oh.. because he REALLY likes you. You talks about you all the time at home and when I visit him at Sushi Hana. He wants to text you later. PLEASE.. text him back." Briar looked desperate.

"Ok.. if I receive the message. I'll text him.. " I said, feeling sympathy for her.

"Thanks Kim.."

I smiled a little. "No problem." I walked away.

"Wait .. one more thing."

I turned around sighing. "Yes?"

"Are you in love with Jack?"

I was shocked about how sudden the question was. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. I'll be honest, I liked him but I didn't know if I was like in love with him. Before I could say anything..

"Never mind." Briar asked, probably assuming I do. Briar went into the van and drove off.

"Wow.." I said, it was a pretty weird conversation.

...

I sat on the moving seat on the patio bored. What should I do? All I been doing so far was talking to a girl I can't stand, walking around the beach a couple of times, and even playing Angry Birds from start to finish. I didn't want to wake Jack so all I had to wait.

***Ringgg***

I took a quick glance at the screen. It was Jerry .. why did he had to call me in particular?

I picked up. "Jerry .. what do you want?"

"Geez, you sound like you don't want to talk to me after we..."

"Don't say it.. I didn't knew I was actually going to kiss you. Great, I said it."

"Look .. I just want you to know that you should follow your heart."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ask Jack out.."

"W-Wait, what? I don't like Jack."

"Kim? Don't fool yourself.."

"Seriously .. I don't."

"Kim..." Jerry said in a stern voice.

Jack opened the front door walking into the patio.

"Gotta go..." I said quickly sipping the phone into my pocket.

"Kim.. let's start K." Jack stretched his body.

"You only slept for like a couple of hours, are you sure you'll have enough energy?"

"Yeah.."

"What you want to do then?"

"Karate.."

"Great choice .. we haven't done karate ever since." I said excitedly.

"Yeah .. I was suggesting that earlier." Jack sat next to me.

"I want to get started."

"Ok.. Ok." Jack chuckled.

...

**Jack's POV**

I set a blue mat outside in the back. There was shade so it was perfect, outside ... with Kim. Kim was stretching wearing blue baggy sweats with a minty green nike shirt. I just started to do basic strikes and high kicks, it was so nice to finally take the time to do karate.

"I'm enjoying this." Kim did a high kick perfectly.

"So am I." I said in a calm voice.

Kim pick up several wood pieces we left by the mat. "Hold this."

I took the piece of wood from Kim and held it with both hands.

"Hiii.." Kim did a karate chop, breaking the slightly thick brownish wood in half. "Yaaaaa.."

My hands got numb for a little from the impact. But I was still impressed at Kim's potential and strength.. definitely one the strongest girls I know.

"Impressive." I said, tossing the two wood pieces to the hard wooden floor.

"Thanks." Kim smiled. "Can you give me a Sunkist?"

"Sure.." I headed back inside and headed to the fridge.

When Kim said Sunkist, I thought of Sun-KISS. Now I remembered, I wanted to kiss Kim today. Like I thought yesterday, maybe I should take advantage of K. Would she think it was weird if we kissed? How differently would she feel about us? Anyways, I should just clear my mind and get that soda.

I opened the fridge and took the Sunkist and resume to going back outside, Kim did a roundhouse kick and did 2 quick strikes.

"Here's the Sunkist.." I extended my arm to hand Kim the can. She wiped her hand over her head to swipe her sweat before taking the soda.

"Thanks." Kim took the can from my hand.

"Your welcome." I stepped onto the mat and get side kicks repeatly.

Kim opened the soda and took a couple of slurps. "That refreshing.." Kim set the soda can on the clear round table near us.

She resume to do karate. She did a cart-wheel leading into a little kick. She executed it perfectly.

"Another great execution." I clapped my hands softly in applause.

"Thank you. Thank you." Kim bowed like she won a beauty paegant.

I back up two steps and spin my leg forward elevating myself to do the butterfly twist, making sure I wouldn't bump into Kim.

"..Bravo." Kim said, as I landed at the other side of the mat.

"It's nothing.." I smirked.

"Easy for you to say.. you're good at everything." Kim exaggerated.

_Not good at getting you to like me_ or admitting my feelings, I thought.

"Not everything." I said doing a bicycle kick. "I suck at dancing." I pointed out.

Kim nodded.

...

I handed Kim 3 pieces of wood. "Watch me chop these boards at the same time."

"Can you pull it off?"

"I got this.."

Kim rolled her eyes.

I held back my hand, concentrated a bit, and hit the boards as quickly as possible. The boards shattered, I was surprised myself.

Kim tossed the boards to the side. "Unbelievable.."

"Believable now." I smiled at Kim.

...

Kim did a snapping front kick and then brought her foot down as I just continue to practice the different kinds of stances moving motionlessly around the mat.

"This is a great workout .." Kim said, doing a barrage of fast punches and strikes at the air around.

"Yeah." I agreed, doing a hourglass stance, looking at Kim continuing to do strikes. We were just 2 feet away from each other.

"Oh yeah.. what you wanna do next.. after karate?" Kim did a series of different kicks.

"I don't know yet." I was honestly empty-minded about what to do.

Kim did a quick spinning kick, then fell purposely onto the mat. "Come on .. think of the first K word that come into your mind.

I thought of it, doing a high kick. "Karaoke."

...

I blew the black junky karaoke machine as the dust flew off. Kim coughed a little. It has in my basement for a while.. like years. I set it on the coffee table and went to put the inputs in the TV.

Kim sat on the suede couch cross-legged. "You sing first."

I smiled. "How about you? I never heard you sing?"

"I don't really like my voice." Kim admitted.

"I will.." I put the inputs in the TV.

"Thanks. I'll sing first then."

...

**Kim's POV**

I took the microphone first. I searched through the menus seeing what songs I wanted to sing first.

I scrolled through the super long list with the remote. I really wanted to find a song I wanted to sing.

Jack was just all chilled by the couch. Honestly, I felt nervous even though only Jack was the only one who would be listening. I know I sang before in front of him .. but this time.. I had to sing like .. with passion and really use my voice.

...

I waited for the lyrics to flash across the screen.

**Justin Bieber - Beauty and a Beat **instrumental plays.

The lyrics about to display.

...

_**Yeah, Young Money, Nicki Minaj, Justin**__**  
**_

_**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh, eh, eh)**_

My voice felt shaky and I hesistated a bit. I looked back at Jack who gave me a thumbs up. I felt more confident. I turned back at the TV as the next of lyrics came across the screen.

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_

_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_

_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_

_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all I need**_

_**Is a beauty and a beat**_

_**Who can make my life complete**_

_**It's all about you,**_

_**When the music makes you move**_

_**Baby, do it like you do**_

_**Cause...**_

_**[Beat break]** _

_**Body rock, girl, I can feel your body rock (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**Take a bow, you're on the hottest ticket now, oh (eh, eh, eh)**_

_**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**_

_**I wanna show you all the finer things in life**_

_**So just forget about the world, we're young tonight**_

_**I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**_

_**Cause all I need**_

_**Is a beauty and a beat**_

_**Who can make my life complete**_

_**It's all about you,**_

_**When the music makes you move**_

_**Baby, do it like you do**_

_**...**_

_**In time, ink lines, bitches couldn't get on my incline**_

_**World tours, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign**_

_**Justin Bieber, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether**_

_**Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep an eye out for Selener**_

_**Beauty, beauty and the beast**_

_**Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest**_

_**Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased**_

_**Every time a beauty on the beats**_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)**_

_**Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock**_

_**Cause all... (all I need is love) I need**_

_**Is a beauty and a beat**_

_**Who can make my life complete**_

_**It's all... (all I need is you) about you,**_

_**When the music makes you move**_

_**Baby, do it like you do**_

_**Cause...**_

_**[Beat break]**_

Jack clapped loudly repeatly.

"Great job Kim. A little shaky at first .. but I love how you just project your voice afterwards.." Jack stood up taking the microphone.

I sat on the couch thirsty from the singing. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

...

I sat on the couch as Jack selected a song. I set the water bottle on the table as Jack held the microphone by his mouth.

**Bruno Mars - Just The Way You Are **instrumental plays.

...

_**Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**_

_**[Verse 1:]**_

_**Oh, her eyes, her eyes**_

_**Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**_

_**Her hair, her hair**_

_**Falls perfectly without her trying**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Yeahh**_

_**I know, I know**_

_**When I compliment her she won't believe me**_

_**And it's so, it's so**_

_**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**_

_**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "**_

_**I say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face (face face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**Yeah**_

_**[Verse 2:]**_

_**Her lips, her lips**_

_**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**_

_**Her laugh, her laugh**_

_**She hates but I think it's so sexy**_

_**She's so beautiful**_

_**And I tell her everyday**_

_**Oh you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'd never ask you to change**_

_**If perfect's what you're searching for**_

_**Then just stay the same**_

_**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**_

_**You know I'll say**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face (face face...)**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile (smile smile...)**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for a while**_

_**'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**The way you are**_

_**The way you are**_

_**Girl you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**When I see your face**_

_**There's not a thing that I would change**_

_**Cause you're amazing (amazing)**_

_**Just the way you are (are)**_

_**And when you smile**_

_**The whole world stops and stares for awhile**_

_**Cause girl you're amazing**_

_**Just the way you are**_

_**Yeah**_

...

Jack finished singing so perfectly with perfect volume, he didn't messed up, or got interrupted in anyway.

I clapped. "That was amazing." I said, his singing cause me to get a little emotion.

"Thanks." Jack said, taking a sip of water from his squeezeable bottle.

"My turn." I snatched the microphone from Jack.

"How about we sing a duet?" Jack suggested.

"With one microphone?"

"I'll get another one.."

I smiled. "Ok.. we'll sing a duet."

"B-R-B!" Jack ran to the hall leading to the basement.

...

Jack came back momentarily with a another microphone except this time the microphone was greyyish.

"Got the microphone.." Jack said, as I scrolled throught the song list.

"We're about to play a 1D song."

Jack sighed. "I don't really like One Direction but ok."

...

**One Direction - Rock Me **instrumental plays.

"I'll point to you when it's your turn to do a verse, ok?"

"Got it. Better sing, the lyrics are about to appear."

I face the screen.

...

** _[My Verse]_**

_**Do you remember summer '09?**_

_**Wanna go back there every night,**_

_**Just can't lie, was the best time of my life,**_

_**Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,**_

_**Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,**_

_**Oh my, my, they could never shut us down**_

...

I pointed to Jack.

...

**_[Jack's Verse]_**

**_I used to think that I was better alone,_**

**_Why did I ever wanna let you go?_**

**_Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea,_**

**_The words you whispered I will always believe_**

...

"Go Kim."

.._._

**_[My Verse]_**

**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,  
_**

**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah,_**

**_I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care_**

**_I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah_**

_..._

_I pointed to Jack, who was clapping his hands together._

_..._

_**[Jack's Verse]**_

**Yeah, we were together summer '09,**

**Wanna roll back like pressing rewind,**

**You were mine and we never said goodbye**

**I used to think that I was better alone (better alone),**

**Why did I ever wanna let you go? (let you go),**

**Under the moonlight as we stared at the sea (stared at the sea),**

**The words you whispered I will always believe**

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care**

**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**

...

"Now both of us." Jack said.

...

_**[Both of us]**_

_**R-O-C-K me again,  
**_

_**R-O-C-K me again,**_

_**R-O-C-K me again, yeah**_

_**I want you to R-O-C-K me again,**_

_**R-O-C-K me again,**_

_**R-O-C-K me again, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

_**I want you to hit the pedal, heavy metal, show me you care**_

_**I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me, yeah**_

...

We sang even more songs after that .. like 10 more.

...

I took deep breaths. "That .. was .. intense."

"But pretty fun." Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah .. it was."

"Hungry?"

"Yeah.. what did you have in mind?"

"Kabobs.."

...

"Kim, chop up the bell peppers." Jack commanded, he was chopping up pork and fish. There were two 1 foot sticks on the counter as well as beef and other kinds of meats.

"Yes sir."

I took out a little sharp knife from the knife holder and proceeded to chopping the peppers, green and red kinds.

I chopped them into tiny bits.

Jack placed the pork on the grill as well as the fish afterwards. He took a quick glance at his watch. "It's 5:07, I was thinking maybe ..

_***THUD* *THUD* *KNOCK***_

"I'll get that." Jack sprinted out of the kitchen. I continued to cut bell peppers.

...

**Jack's POV**

I opened the door hoping it wouldn't be Briar or Kyle. It wasn't any of them.. it was ..

"KYRIE IRVING." I said, a lot shocked. Kyrie was wearing his Cleveland Cavaliers jersey.

"Jack.. my man. Long time no see." Kyrie gave me a handshake leading into a brotherly hug.

"Yeah.. it been a long time. What are you doing here, aren't you suppose to be at the Summer League training with John Wall?"

Kyrie entered the house. "Actually .. I decided to bail on that. I'm already too good."

(**A/N: Return of Kyrie Irving. He's one of the most skilled point guards in the league .. franchise player for the Cleveland Cavaliers .. and he's already made a appearance on Kickin' it before.)**

**...**

"So .. why did you came here?" I asked curious.

"Well .. Jerry called me up and told me that I should come today over here to help you. Something about me being a "activity"." Kyrie shrugged.

"Still.."

"Let me finish. He also wanted me to give you my best advice.. about his Kim girl." Kyrie walked forward.

"Ohhh myy god .. you're Kyrie Irving." Kim shrieked turning off the grill.

"Now I could see why he wanted me to come over." Kyrie whispered in my ear.

I punched Kyrie's right arm.

"Oww.. that's my balling arm." Kyrie rubbed his arm.

"I'll get another stick.. Kyrie, would you like a kabob?" Kim asked.

"Would I? I'm starving.." Kyrie rubbed his belly.

...

Kyrie ate so reckless like he haven't eaten for days, biting onto the juicy hot skewered meats and peppers. We were just taking our time, me and Kim. We all sat at the dining table with a glass of Sunny D to the side.

"So .. how's the kabob?" Kim asked Kyrie who was finishing the last of it.

Kyrie licked his fingers. "You guys should be my personal chefs." Kyrie chuckled a bit.

"It was that good.." Kim replyed.

"Oh yeah.." Kyrie picked up his glass and drank the entire thing in seconds. "That was refreshing." Kyrie set the glass down.

"So why did you came here?" Kim asked Kyrie.

Kyrie and I looked at each other obviously looking for a excuse.

"Um.. I know Jack .. and I wanted to play a quick game of basketball with him for the summer." Kyrie said, facing back to Kim.

"Cool.. it would be a honor to play with you Kyrie Irving." Kim said, picking up our dishes. Kim went to the kitchen.

"Jack .. all you need to do is .. tell her how you feel." Kyrie told me.

I felt shivers thinking of even a thought of maybe fatal rejection. "Maybe next time.. when it feels right."

"Just face your fears and go for the win."

"That is .. ONE OF THE WORST QUOTES I EVER HEARD. Stick to basketball, not poetry."

"Hey.." Kyrie sounded offended.

...

We were outside by the basketball court at the park, gladly, no one was there. Just me, Kim, Kyrie, and a spalding basketball.

"You want to bend your arm and then release like this." Kyrie shot the ball, it made the swish noise as it went in.

Kim nodded. "I got this.." Kim went to go pick up the basketball.

She ran back to the hoop standing behind the 3 line tossing it with two hands like Shawn Marion.

It was a AIRBALL.

"Not like that." Kyrie said.

My turn.

Kyrie picked up the ball bounce passing it to me. I was like 9 feet away from the corner.

I bend my arm and launch it up as soon as I jumped. "It went in but it took a couple of rattles."

"Now .. you 2 against me." Kyrie challenged. "20 point game, you guys get ball first." Kyrie tossed Kim the ball.

"We got this.." Kim said cockily.

...

WE LOSS BADLY.

20-0.

We missed all of our shots and we even tried to confuse him by paasing it back and forth. It didn't work.

"That was fun." Kyrie said. "But seriously .. it's getting dark, you guys want to watch my highlights videos on YouTube when we go home."

"Nahh.." Kim and I said in unison.

"Ok then." Kyrie said. "What you guys want to do.. it's like 8."

"Maybe you should go home, it been nice having you over." I said, Kyrie nodded.

"Yeah .. Yeah." Kyrie said.

Kyrie took out his phone already calling someone on speed dial.

"Hey John, what's up?" Kyrie said over the phone. "Since you're in Seaford, pick me up." Kyrie nodded. "Yeah .. you're gonna be MVP this season."

Kyrie covered up the phone. "No .. he's not." He told us.

...

At home, Kyrie was already gone. John Wall picked him up, they seem competitive towards each other.

I shut the front door walking up the stairs with Kim.

Before Kim could walk into her room. I stopped her turning her around with my arm.

"Kim?"

"Yes?"

"I wanted you to know that I had so much fun today ... with you."

Kim smiled. "Me too.."

"And I was wondering if we could.." I quietly sighed. "Kiss?"

"Kiss?" Kim said, softly with a hint of shock and unexpected tone. "Why do you want to .. you know?" Kim said in a nervous tone.

"Look .. Jerry been teasing me a lot about never kissing anyone and it been bugging me."

"Yeah.. we could kiss." Kim said, placing her hands into her pockets.

The hallway lights were dim upstairs .. it was the perfect time to kiss Kim. It was silent upstairs and it seem like the world stopped. Kim looked down at the floor. I lifted her chin up so we looked face to face, eye to eye.

I moved closer to Kim and she moved closer as well, her eyes were open, and we were moving in slowly. We were inches closer to kissing. Then..

Our lips pressed together, our nose slightly touching each other, we were actually kissing. Kim's breath didn't stink .. but it was warm and the moment was right. Better than I had expected. I closed my eyes and just wanted this moment to last .. forever.

My arms on her waist, no interruptions. Just what I wanted for a long time and the perfect way to end Letter K.

Then Kim backed up, looking up at me. "If Jerry asked .. say you had your first kiss." Kim smiled softly.

"Thanks.." I smiled back.

"No problem.." Kim hugged me, I felt the warmth of her grip around me as I hugged her back enjoying every second of it.

That when we parted to our own rooms.

I did it .. I kissed Kim.

...

**Kim's POV**

****I closed my door and sat behind the door for a while. It happened .. I kissed Jack. The kiss was ...

***Beeepp***

I pulled out my phone.

**Kyle: Do you want to go out with me?**

...

**A/N: Done! 5,000+ words guys. Thanks for everything. What can you guys do to make me happy and update faster? .. That's right.**

**REVIEW! **

**Ideas for Letter L?**

**Letter "K" was for Karate, Karaoke, Kabob, Kyrie Irving, and Kiss.**

**:) . You guys are amazing and my inspiration for writing. **


	21. Announcement !

_**A/N: Ok ... I think I'm getting the hang of cliffhangers. Unfornately, I am on a hiatus. (Report: might give updates every now and then about when I might update that Letter L chapter.**_

_**This chapter is really going to blow your minds.. I mean I am working hard on this chapter. It's taking time for that to be accomplished. It is definitely challenging to do this so .. I'll be grateful if you guys PM-ed me, review your support, predictions for next chapter. You'll never know.. **_

_**Gladly for you guys, Briar has been cutten out of the story. Huge shoutout to kickmebaby for a amazing character. I been gathering a lot of ideas to add the beginning and conclusion. **_

_**I decided to keep Kyle in the story since he was such a huge part in it already.. **_

_**SPOILERS: Jack will try to pursue Kim more and more. Kyle will definitely meet up with Kim next chapter. What will happen? And Jack finally decided he wants to read Kim's diary after the kiss and that will be back in the storyline as well. **_

_**...**_

_**Here's a sneak peek of Letter L. Enjoy!**_

_**...**_

**Kim's POV**

I sat on the leather cushion near the stands as Kyle just stood up.

"So .. do you want to go out?" Kyle said calmly, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets.

I sighed, time wasn't on my side. "Give me some time to think about it."

"Ok.." Kyle said smiling. "Take your time.."

I slightly smiled, silence now taking course. "I should go." I stood up, about to exit Sushi Hana.

"Kim .. wait." Kyle said, quickly.

Kyle reached out his arms and I just hugged back. It was a warm hug that tightened quickly.

Kyle whispered something in my ear.

...

**That's the end of the sneak peek... I hope you guys will be patient for next chapter because it will be worth the wait. Comment your predictions, support, and reactions. You guys are amazing.. and please feel free to leave ideas**.

**REVIEW! I should update on October .. but you guys should check up every now and then or everyday just in cause.**

**Ideas for Letter "L"?**

**:)**


	22. Aye Guys

**A/N: Guys, I will update this weekend, or probably on Friday after school. I finally got my phone fixed so I REALLY hope you guys are not bailing on my story like you guys claim. :(**

**I really feel like my story will lose readers by the minute.**

**PLEASE DON'T ABANDON MY STORY!**

**I just didn't have my phone and my computer isn't working so pleasee give me til then.**

**Ok?**

**Please tell me if you're still with me.. Review. **

**All the loyal readers.**

**ANOTHER SPOILER:**

**The Letter "L" will be divided into 2 parts.**

**- Kim will be trying to do something "romantic" for Jack On "L".**

**- Milton will return on "M" for a reason.**

**- Jack and Kim will be confused about their feelings for each other.**

**- Briar will NOT return.**

**- End of Letter "L" will be have a HUGE cliffhanger.**

**...**

**Remember .. I will UPDATE this Friday or this weekend. Pleasee don't bail on me. :( . I had some reviews that said that people will bail on me.**


	23. Chapter 20: Day 12: Letter L - Part 1

**A/N: Thanks for patiently waiting, I know the suspense has been killing you. Hope you like it (maybe.. maybe not) Thanks for the support and enjoy! **

**Me: On to the story...**

**Chapter 20: Day 12: Letter - L Part 1**

...

**Kim's POV**

I sighed, looking through the previous message I sent.

_Can I just meet up with you at work?_

There wasn't a reply afterwards, the message was sent last night. It was morning time, about 6 something. For some strange reason, I just couldn't say "no". I just that this feeling.

Anyways, I just took out a shiny gold ballpoint pen from the side and proceeded to writing into my diary.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**"Yesterday was just so GREAT , I finally got the chance and time to do karate. It was soothing, harnessing energy, just calm in mind. Next was one of the best activities of that day, although we didn't do much, was karaoke. I never really singed in front of Jack. We made kabobs, I got the chance to meet Kyrie Irving. It was so amazing .. like we ate some kabobs, played some basketball and loss badly. At the end, I KISSED JACK. I don't want to explain but it happened. The kiss was GREAT and PERFECT. :))))) **_

_**...**_

I set down the pen, and then .. Beeeep!

Kyle responded.

**_"Yeah, you can. :)"_**

I didn't respond, I just set my diary back into the drawer. I should probably go meet him up now..

I called up a taxi on speed-dial.

...

The taxi guy dropped me off. "Hurry up .. I have places I need to be."

"It be only take a little bit, ok?"

"Ok.."

...

I entered Sushi Hana. I looked around seeing a couple of employees near the podium.

"Kim."

I turned to the voice's direction. I seen Kyle walking my way. "Hey Kyle.."

"You actually came .. so.." Kyle signaled me to sit.

I sat on the leather cushion near the stands as Kyle just stood up.

"So .. do you want to go out?" Kyle said calmly, tucking his hands into his jeans pockets.

I sighed, time wasn't on my side. "Give me some time to think about it."

"Ok.." Kyle said smiling. "Take your time.."

I slightly smiled, silence now taking course. "I should go." I stood up, about to exit Sushi Hana.

"Kim .. wait." Kyle said, quickly.

Kyle reached out his arms and I just hugged back. It was a warm hug that tightened quickly.

Kyle whispered something in my ear.

"I hope you make the right choice.."

His breath warming my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to say back to eat?" Kyle offered.

"I can't."

Kyle whispered. "I give you a all-paid pho."

"I really can't .. my taxi's waiting."

"Ohhh.. just text me when you make your decision ... or call."

From that point, I walked out of Sushi Hana and headed back to my taxi.

...

I arrived back at the beach house. I paid the man $17 and headed up the stairs heading to the front door. When I walked in, Jack wasn't awake. The living room was empty .. I checked the kitchen, empty.

He must be still asleep .. Good. I still couldn't forget about that kiss, I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. I wonder if Jack 'liked' the kiss or thought it was 'good'.

Now I couldn't stop thinking about Jack and all of the nice things he done for me like bought me like the "Christmas Day" and the diamond bracelet.

I should buy him something but I don't have money. I was broke .. well I had a couple of dollars but I doubt that would be good enough to buy Jack a nice gift.

I should ... MAKE A LEMONADE STAND!

...

"Kim .." Jack called coming downstairs.

"Jack .. I got a activity for L."

"That's great .." Jack smiled. "We'll do it after I get a granola bar."

"So .. how did you sleep last night?"

"Good .. you?" Jack searched the cabinets.

"Allright .. I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?"

"To be honest .. the kiss." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Ohh .."

The mood changed.

"What about it?" Jack added.

"It's just .. maybe I thought it was .."

"BAD?" Jack exclaimed, facing me.

"No .. no .. it was 'good' to be honest." I rubbed my shoulders.

Jack smiled. "Really."

"I nodded."

"Um .. so what activity you wanted to do?" Jack asked, finally finding a Nature Valley granola bar.

"Lemonade stand."

"Lemonade stand? Why?"

"You know .. it would be fun to make some extra cash."

Jack chew a piece off of the bar. "And all the money we make .. you keep it." Jack smiled.

See, Jack is always being so generous to me. I had to make sure I made a lot of money to make him a really nice gift.

"No .. we should split it 50/50."

"No, just take all of it."

"I'm just doing it because you told me to."

Jack laughed, taking another bite of his bar. "I make awesome lemonade, I could make about 10 gallons of it."

"Great .. could we allow people to go on your beach just for today?" I begged, knowing Jack's people owned the beach.

"Fine .. I could pull some strings, I allow it for today." Jack tossed the wrapper in the trash.

"Thanks .." I smiled.

"Let's start making lemonade." Jack said.

...

I put a sign by the bridge that says "Anyone welcome" and I ran back to the beach house heading inside. I heard a stirring sound, Jack was still making lemonade. When I walked in the kitchen, I seen tons of large drink containers on the counter.

"Jack .. that's enough lemonade."

"You're sure.." Jack tossed some sugar in the last batch.

I nodded.

"Ok .. all we need to do now is bring the containers to the beach."

"We could drag it on a wagon." Jack insisted.

"Ok .. let's hurry up, people could be waiting.."

"It been a minute since you put the sign up .. how many people could there possibly be?" Jack chuckled.

...

**Jack's POV**

"WOW .. THAT'S A LOT OF PEOPLE!" I screamed, unable to hear myself. I set up the the stand and put the lemonade containers on the table .

Our table was on the bridge so people would notice that we were selling it. People were blasting their boom boxes and dancing, most of the people were swimming, surfing in the waves, and just having a great time.

"OK JACK .. LET'S START SELLING LEMONADE." Kim screamed loudly.

...

I screamed through a bullhorn. "Lemonade .. Lemonade .. Cup for $2."

Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and looked at me but then continued to do what they were doing again.

"SAY SOMETHING LIKE.." Kim snatched the bullhorn from me. "JACK, who is beside me owns the beach, BUY SOME LEMONADE OR YOU ALL CAN LEAVE!"

Everyone started to run to the lemonade stand, even the people in the water. They all ran bringing their wallets and bags.

...

"How much we made?" I said, Kim counting the large wad of money.

"About..." Kim finalized the last amount. "$262."

"Well .. we have about 2 more containers of lemonade."

"Wow .. I have to use the bathroom, I'll leave the last amount of lemonade for you to sell. !" I ran back to the beach house.

...

**Kim's POV**

The beach was getting less packed.

I took out my phone looking through the gallery of items Jack might like .. like maybe new shoes or clothes. No .. I need to get him something more reasonable .. maybe a new fancy gi. I remembered he complained last month about his gi and how it was getting worn out.

Jack do like gi's .. A LOT. I remembered seeing this gi on Pricey Karategi's , I think it was gold with red accents with a dragon on the top of it.

"One cup please .." Someone said.

"Sure .." I looked at the person passing him a cup of lemonade taking two dollars from his hand.

I added it to my wad.

"Wow .. you're doing pretty well selling lemonade."

"Yeah .. a little." I said.

"You seem a little sad .. what's wrong?"

"It's just I'm trying to buy my friend, Jack, a nice gift and that's the reason I made this lemonade stand.."

He nodded. "How much do you need?"

I tried to remember the price ..

"I think about $400 more." I folded my arms.

He took out his brownish wallet from his hollister shorts. He opened the wallet and handed me $400. Four $100 bills..

I felt bad. "I can't take it.."

"Just take it.." He said, sounding like he wanted me to.

"Why you want me to take it anyway?"

"Look .. I just want to help out and it sounds like this 'Jack' is pretty special." He put the money closer to my face. "Take it."

I took the money and folded it putting it into the back of my jeans. "Thanks.."

"No problem .. so do you mind if I have the last two containers of lemonade?" He asked. Considering that he have me $400, ..

"Not at all." I said happily. "By the way .. what's your name sir?"

"Nathan .. yours?"

"Kim."

"Well Kim .. I'm a consueler. Here's my card.." He pulled out a small white card from his pocket. "Call me if you ever need to talk about any issues.."

On the card was his number and his full name , Nathan M. Preston.

"Thanks. I will definitely do that." I said.

...

Everyone was gone after a little while, I finished putting the wagon back into the garage. I got $664. I rolled it all together, stuffing it into my pocket and I went back into the beach house. Jack was waiting for me.

Now I know that he should probably buy him that robe but how, I couldn't ask Jack to drive me, I want to surprise him.

"What you want to do next?" Jack said.

"How about .." I thought for a minute. "Lebrons."

"Lebrons?" Jack said.

"We'll go to the mall and wear some lebrons." I said.

"Sounds fun." Jack said, full of energy. "Let me go upstairs real quick." Jack galloped up the stairs.

Maybe if we did this activity, I have a chance to buy Jack the gi. First, we'll try on shoes and then I'll try to lose him somehow.

...

**Jack's POV**

I entered Kim's room walking to the other side sighing as I walked pass her drawer. I slid it open seeing her diary.

I looked at the lock, stupid lock, after the kiss, I wanted to read what was inside. Kim brought it here so she must update everyday of her thoughts and things that happen and how she feels..

I definitely wanted to read it but I don't think I could do it today. Maybe tommorow, I'll call Milton and ...

"Jack .. what are you doing in my room?" I heard Kim's voice behind me.

...

**A/N: Done! Finally updated .. did you like the chapter? Part 2 will be better and I'm so busy with school & all. So like I said, I will probably update next week or so. I wanted you guys to know that I'm really appreciative for everyone who reviewed that they wasn't going to bail. Thanks. :)**

**Letter "L" was for Lemonade Stand.**

**Ideas for Part 2?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
